El Corazón de las Profundidades
by zoraidarose
Summary: Inuyasha es el típico adolecente rebelde de 18 años, es el menor de siete hermanos, su padre es muy estricto y siempre lo compara con los demás, él se siente fuera del su elemento constantemente pero todo cambia cuando una muchacha de cabello negro se cruza en su camino ¿Podría ir en contra de la familia y enemigos para ganar el amor de aquella joven testaruda y hermosa?
1. Chapter 1

**El corazón de las profundidades**

 **Una historia en el mar**

 **Hola muchachos, aquí otra de mis extrañas mezclas, espero que les guste esta adaptación-traducción, sé que se ve un poco raro pero cuando lo leí creí que sería una gran idea para romper un poco algunos moldes, además ¿díganme que Inuyasha no se vería lindo así? Bueno los dejo como siempre, lean disfruten y entre más comenten más me apuro al siguiente capítulo.**

 **Disclaimer: este fan fic está basado en la adaptación de Disney del cuento de Hans Christian Andersen, la sirenita, pero con un giro inesperado, me basare más que nada en un fic en idioma ingles hecho por Auryn Rei Evroren, así que será una traducción-adaptación, espero les guste este experimento y se diviertan tanto como yo cuando comencé a escribirlo. Como siempre los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a la gran Rúmico Takahashi, léanlo disfruten, y comenten.**

El verano estaba en su más alto apogeo, el calor inundaba la tierra y hacia que el mar se viera azul y tentador, la brisa empujaba la frescura de las olas, dando a los habitantes de la costa un respiro de alivio del sofocante sol. Las familias se reunían alegremente en la playa, los niños corrían por la horilla, los adultos chapoteaban o dormían a la sombra de los árboles, algunos adolecentes jugaban con balones o algún juego de cartas, mientras que los niños más pequeños recogían caracolas para adornar castillos de arena o pedir a sus abuelos que les hicieran collares con ellas. En el filo de la orilla dos hermanas se peleaban por una prenda de playa mientras que su madre intentaba tranquilizarlas pero termino en el agua por un empujes, las carcajadas inundaron el lugar mostrando la alegría que transmitía la presencia del mar en el verano, y una señora mayor suspiraba mientras su sirviente abanicaba para ella el perfume de las rosas recién cortadas.

A unas millas de distancia en un diminuto islote que los hombres de la costa no lograban ver desde la orilla, aquel aroma dulce llevado por la brisa llamo la atención de un joven en particular. Tenía el cabello largo y plateado, sus ojos eran dorados y lucía un torso delgado pero bien formado, algo bastante común dirá cualquiera, pero había un detalle que lo hacía diferente a otros jóvenes; el muchacho arqueo su espalda para poder percibir mejor aquel extraño pero delicioso aroma que no existía en el mar abierto, era dulce, pero no como los caramelos, si no diferente, cosa que el adoraba más que nada en el mundo, volvió a aspirar mientras se trepaba en el islote soportando su peso con sus brazos, cualquiera que lo viera diría que era solo un joven tomando el sol, pero al momento en que una aleta color rojo se dobló a causa del deleite, casi tocando su espalda habría delatado su verdadera naturaleza al espectador, delatándose como un tritón.

Inuyasha se tumbó de espaldas en la roca cálida, gozando de la luz del sol en el cielo y como la cálida brisa dulce secaba su piel y sus escamas, abrió los ojos y se permitió divagar sobre las formas de las nubes blancas y esponjosas como la espuma de las olas.

\- ¿no te parece genial Shippo? El aire vuelve a oler así – pregunto sonriente mientras doblaba sus brazos y los colocaba bajo su cabeza para estar más cómodo, a su lado un niño pelirrojo asomo su cabeza fuera del mar y olfateo el aire mientras dejaba una bolsa tejida con algas sobre la roca llena de toda clase de baratijas.

\- ¿oler a qué? Yo nunca consigo percibir ningún olor divertido – se quejó el pequeño, sus palabras hicieron que el joven tritón se riera y moviera graciosamente su cola.

\- eso es porque jamás le limpias la nariz al salir del agua, por eso no logras percibirlo, mocoso – Shippo frunció el ceño e intento salpicarlo con su colita color turquesa pero Inuyasha se hizo a un lado sin dejar de reír.

\- vamos Shippo, relájate un poco, nadie nos va a atrapar – lo animo Inuyasha volviendo a acomodarse para gozar del sol.

\- eso dijiste la última vez, y todavía me duele mi aleta donde nos dieron con el palo – gruño el niño frotándose lo que en términos humanos seria el trasero.

\- eso fue porque te fuiste de la lengua justo al lado de donde descansaban a mis hermanos – le rebatió Inuyasha, cualquiera diría que era patético que un joven de 18 años como él se juntara con un tritoncito de la edad de Shippo para hacer travesuras, pero lo cierto es que de todos los habitantes de Atlántida el pequeño era el único amigo verdadero que tenía.

\- si tú lo dices, ¿podemos volver ya? – pregunto cruzado de brazos al tiempo que volteaba a ver sobre su hombro, como vigilando por si alguien los había seguido. Inuyasha suspiro y se sentó mientras se rascaba perezosamente la cabeza, desordenando más su ya de por si rebelde cabellera plateada.

\- tranquilo, Hachi debería estar aquí en cualquier momento – comento mientras sus ojos dorados examinaban el cielo en busca de la tosca gaviota, normalmente era fácil localizarlo debido a que era muy torpe volando, pero considerando su retrasó quizá le había ocurrido algo, o lo que era más probable se perdió nuevamente.

\- no confió en esa cosa con plumas, siempre nos hace esperar demasiado – se quejó el pequeño, Inuyasha sonrió de medio lado, entendía el temor de Shippo, pues aunque el pequeño amaba tanto la superficie como él mismo aún era muy joven y naturalmente le daba miedo ser descubierto por algún humano. Pasaron unos minutos en los que incluso Inuyasha comenzó a ponerse inquieto, pero cuando estaba por darse por vencido y volver al agua con Shippo una mancha blanca apareció en su visión y tuvo que saltar a un lado para evitar que lo golpeara.

\- te lo dije – sonrió a Shippo que se había sumergido intentando escapar del proyectil emplumado, claro que el pequeño tritón no le hizo gracia ser casi decapitado por ese ser torpe y emplumado.

Finalmente la gaviota se posó sobre una roca a unos metros de ellos, Inuyasha sujeto la bolsa y con un movimiento elegante de su aleta volvió a zambullirse en el agua, el frio del mar contra su piel caliente lo hizo sentirse vigorizado, así que en dos golpes de su poderosa aleta ya estaba saliente del otro lado justo frente a la desaliñada gaviota.

\- Hachi mira esto – sonrió casi aventándole la bolsa a la gaviota, el motivo de su brusquedad era que la emoción por saber que eran sus nuevos hallazgos, pero además ese día tenía algo de prisa, la gaviota sonrió estirando su pico y se asomó a ver qué le había traído ese día el muchacho, finalmente extrajo un objeto delgado como un palo, brillante, no más largo que la palma de la mano de Inuyasha, parecía una especie de barra de algún mental pero en uno de los extremos había sido partido y torcido de tal manera que quedaban tres picos, algo similar a un tridente pero en miniatura.

\- ¡AH! ¡No había visto uno de estos en años! – sonrió la gaviota mientras giraba su emplumada cabeza en ángulos difíciles y muy graciosos, lo golpeo contra una roca e Inuyasha pudo confirmar que estaba hecho de metal.

\- ¿sabes lo que es Hachi? – le pregunto el tritón, la gaviota se río con arrogancia.

\- esto mi pequeño sirenito, es un _dinglehopper1_ – sonrió, Inuyasha y Shippo se mostraron curiosos por el extraño nombre de esa cosa.

\- ¿y para qué sirve? – pregunto Shippo un poco más interesado que antes, aunque seguía sin confiar en la gaviota.

\- es un artículo que inventaron los humanos para hacerse risos en el cabello – sonrió la gaviota presumidamente.

\- ¿en el cabello? – pregunto Inuyasha curioso, ¿para que querrían ponerse un mini tridente en el cabello? Los tritones y sirenas usaban cepillos de erizo o de estrella de mar y dejaba muy bien su cabello.

\- dejame demostrártelo mi niño – sonrió Hacha, tomo el _dinglehopper_ y comenzó a torcer las plumas de su cabeza, dejando un efecto despeinado, como el de un plumero, el efecto fue un Inuyasha aguantando la risa por lo ridículo de ese aparato humano mientras que Shippo intentaba obviar el hecho de que la gaviota perdió varias plumas al usar esa cosa.

\- muy bien, ¿Qué me dices de esta cosa rara? – pregunto el tritón de la aleta roja mostrándole un objeto marrón curvo, que era angosto en un extreme y ancho en otro, le recordaba una especie de anguila pequeña con la boca abierta en una "o" perfecta mientras que la punta más pequeña era apenas tan ancha como el meñique de Inuyasha. Hachi lo miro un par de segundos antes de volver a reír.

\- vaya muchacho, esto que has encontrado es toda una rareza, ¡un _snarfblack2_ autentico! – sonrió la gaviota.

\- ¿un _snarfblack_? - Shippo e Inuyasha intercambiaron una mirada de sorpresa, ese objeto en particular había llamado su atención por mucho tiempo, pero ninguno imagino que sería un objeto raro incluso en la superficie.

\- ¿y qué hace? – pregunto Shippo más interesado que antes en aquel objeto de la superficie.

\- verán, este objeto data de hace muchos siglos, en una época donde los humanos no hacían otra cosa que estar sentados viéndose unos a otros – explico Hachi, Inuyasha arqueo una ceja dudoso e incluso el estupor inicial de Shippo se volvió una mueca de duda, como cuando sospechamos que se nos está contando una mentira.

\- así que inventaron estas cosas para hacer dulce música, si me permiten les hare una demostración – llevando a su pico la punta más angosta Hachi intento soplar en el aparato extraño, pero este estaba tapado y no emitió ningún sonido, enojado intento nuevamente obteniendo otro resultado negativo, enojado decidió soplar con todas sus fuerzas poniéndose colorado e hinchado por el esfuerzo, Shippo apenas podía reprimir sus carcajadas hasta que, a causa de la presión la caracola que atoraba el sonido salió volando golpeando a Shippo en la frente y enviando a Hachi de cabeza al mar.

\- ¿estás bien Shippo? – pregunto Inuyasha sacando a su compañerito del agua, para luego sentarlo en la roca y examinarle la frente.

\- esa cosa es peligrosa, muy peligrosa – se quejó Shippo frotándose en pequeño chipote que tenía en la frente.

\- ¿y tú Hachi? – pregunto el tritón mayor después de ahogar una carcajada.

\- estoy bien, pero este _snarfblack_ está roto – se quejó la gaviota sacudiéndose las plumas.

Viendo que sus amigos estaban bien Inuyasha se relajó dejando que su cuerpo se hundiera hasta los hombros en el mar, dejo que su cuerpo flotara y estiro su cola de tal manera que quedaba boca arriba recostado sobre la superficie. Se quedó un rato así, moviendo el _dinglehopper_ en su diestra, jugando con el mientras que sus ojos miraban la masa azul frete a él, miro como las nubes formaban raras imágenes, como arrecifes de coral o algunas otras coas, y luego como aquel disco brillante dejaba su posición en el centro del cielo y se movía hacia el oeste, suspiro cerrando los ojos, eso significaba que si no volvía a casa pronto su padre y sus hermanos le echarían la bronca.

El rey Inu No Taisho, su padre, era el soberano de todo lo que había bajo el mar, pero no tenía jurisdicción sobre el mundo de la superficie. Para él los humanos y todo lo que tenía que ver con el mundo fuera del mar le parecía monstruoso y Tabú; claro que no era de extrañar, pues su difunta madre, la reina Izayoi, había muerto víctima de un ataque de los humanos, por lo cual desde entonces se los usaba como personajes recurrentes de las historias de terror. Dejo salir un suspiro, él no compartía esa opinión, no podía creer que unos seres que creaban cosas tan raras y divertidas pudieran ser monstruos, pero en fin, su padre era como era y nada de lo que hiciera le haría cambiar de opinión sobre el mundo humano.

Sus hermanos eran otra cosa, los reyes de Atlántida habían tenido siete hijos en total, e Inuyasha a pesar de ser el menor de los siete no dejaba de ser un príncipe, cosa que demostraban dos anillos de oro en la base de su aleta y un par de muñequeras de plata con rubíes que llevaba en los antebrazos desde que cumplió los 13 años. Claro que para él ser el más chico era una ventaja, era el que menos responsabilidades tenía con respecto a los mayores, y eso le encantaba, ya que había nacido siendo el más curioso y atrabancado de todo el cardumen que formaba la familia real y sus hermanos. aunque no condenaban tanto el mundo de la superficie como su padre no tenían el mínimo interés en este y también eran mucho más serios de carácter, especialmente Sesshomaru, que era el mayor de todos. Por supuesto que también había un lado malo, pues al ser el más chico su padre y sus hermanos se creían con el derecho de estarle regañando a cada movimiento de aleta, cosa que contribuía a que se escapara constantemente a la superficie, al menos ahí podía ser en mismo, y estar tranquilo sin que nadie le molestara. También era una manera de escapar de la frialdad de su padre, pues aunque todos sus hermanos se parecían en cierto grado, él precisamente era el que había salido más clavado a su madre, tanto en el carácter como en el físico, lo que causaba que su padre le tuviese cierta maña.

Soltó otro suspiro y acomodo una de sus manos sobre su vientre y la otra bajo su cabeza, gozando de la briza que revolvía suavemente su flequillo " _gracias a Poseidón no soy el príncipe heredero, sino venir aquí arriba será casi imposible_ " pensó alegremente, espantando así sus depresiones de adolecente fuera de su cabeza, abajo en el palacio era constantemente opacado y presionado por su padre y sus seis perfectos hermanos, paro ahí en la superficie nadie podía molestarlo de ninguna manera.

Pero justo cuando estaba por dejarse llevar por el relax algo latió dolorosamente en su cabeza, " _hermano mayor… príncipe heredero… sucesión a la corona…_ " ¡LA CEREMONIA DE PRE CORONACIÓN! Se irguió rápidamente tan pálido como las nubes que antes observaba, ese día era la ceremonia de nombramiento, Sesshomaru empezaría a ejercer oficialmente su puesto como heredero de la corona, ¡lo había olvidado por completo!

\- ¡POR POSEIDÓN! ¡PAPÁ VA A MATARME! – grito asustado, Shippo salto de la roca donde estaba discutiendo con Hachi mirando preocupado a su amigo, pero Inuyasha no se dio cuenta de eso, solo volvió a poner el _dinglehopper_ y el _snarfblack_ dentro de su bolsa, se despidió rápido de Hachi y se sumergió de cabeza en las profundidades aguas siendo seguido con dificultades por Shippo.

\- ahora si estamos en un buen problema – se quejó Shippo intentando mantener el paso, pero su aleta infantil no era tan fuerte ni tan rápida como la de Inuyasha.

\- tu cállate y sigue nadando, enano– le gruño Inuyasha nadando aún más rápido, ya de por si iban bastante retrasados, lo menos que necesitaba era perderse la ceremonia al completo, su padre le arrancaría las escamas de a una en una si llegaba a faltar a la pre coronación de su hermano.

No por nada su padre era un soberano tan respetado como temido en las aguas, y siempre era mejor cualquier cosa que estar en medio del camino cuando se enojaba por algo. " _por favor que no llegue demasiado tarde_ " comenzó a orar mientras seguía acelerando el paso " _por favor que no lo haya arruinado… no otra vez… no en esta ocasión_..." se repetía mentalmente sin dejar de aletear como un loco.

 _Continuara…_

1 El famoso tenedor que encuentra el protagonista.

2 La pipa que también se encuentra en el cuento original.

6


	2. Familia real de Atlántida

**Hola, aquí el siguiente capítulo de este fic, aviso de plano que no será tan largo como el correcto, y tampoco hare muy fiel la historia, aunque como dije antes me basare en la versión de Disney y otras, también quiero ponerle mi marca personal, gracias a todos por su apoyo y espero más de sus hermosos reviews y si me dan suficientes para llegar a 20 publicare este domingo.**

 **Otra cosa, también estoy trabajando en otro fic 100% original pero primero quiero terminar estos mini proyectos, ya que si no me los saco de la cabeza no podre dormir tranquila. Solo espero que a algunos de ustedes les guste el drama porque planeo algo fuerte, y por ultimo pero no menos importante, es posible que en estos días publique pequeños one-shot relacionados con el universo de "el correcto", y para verano esperten la segunda parte, pero esta será respecto a Rin y Sesshomaru, después de todo ellos también se merecen su historia de amor ¿no creen?**

 **Familia real de Atlántida**

\- no puedo creerlo Inuyasha, de verdad que ya no sé qué puedo hacer contigo – las palabras del rey Inu no Taisho caían duras como relámpagos en una noche de huracán. Inuyasha se encogió, mientras que podía sentir a Shippo temblar como una babosa a su espalda, aunque tampoco es como si ese mocoso pudiese servirle de mucho escudo.

\- yo… lo siento mucho papá… - comenzó a disculparse, pero el rey Inuno le mando a callar con un gesto de la mano, bajo su mirada hasta el fondo marino, sintiendo como el agua se calentaba por el rubor de sus mejillas.

\- ¿de verdad que no tienes vergüenza? Esta ceremonia era el acontecimiento más importante en la vida de tu hermano – continuo regañándole Inu No Taisho mientras hacia un gesto hacia Sesshomaru que flotaba impasible junto al trono, Inuyasha elevo un poco la mirada para ver a su hermano. De los siete era el más parecido a su padre, con la mirada fría, el mismo pecho musculoso, quizá la única diferencia era que la aleta de Sesshomaru color morado fuerte y que sus joyas eran de platino y diamantes, también ahora lucía una corona plateada con una luna de oro en el centro, muestra de su puesto como príncipe heredero.

\- bueno, eso hasta que sea coronado como rey – murmuro entre dientes ganándose una fea mirada de su padre y su hermano.

\- entonces ¿se puede saber que estabas haciendo para faltar a mi ceremonia? – pregunto Sesshomaru mientras nadaba un poco hacia el frente y se inclinaba sobre su hermano pequeño.

\- imagino que debió ser algo **MUY** importante – recito con frialdad, Inuyasha sintió que su corazón bombeaba el doble de lo normal, pero se esforzó para mantener su rostro sin expresión, pues sabía que Sesshomaru solo quería la mínima excusa para darle una zurra.

\- bueno yo… estaba terminando el regalo para la ceremonia, pero no medí el tiempo y cuando termine ya era tarde – expuso en el tono más tranquilo que pudo conseguir mientras sacaba de su bolsa una daga de perla finamente tallada con mango de coral pulido.

Después de todo aquello no era del todo una mentira, la daga si era el regalo de Sesshomaru, pero lo había terminado hace una semana y planeaba dárselo más temprano durante la ceremonia. Ofreció la daga a Sesshomaru muy lentamente, como si le diera un trozo de carne a un tiburón, pero este era mucho más letal que un escualo. Su hermano le arrebato la daga con un gesto brusco y luego se puso a examinarla con desconfianza, buscando algo que delatara las mentiras de Inuyasha, como una marca de fabricante o algún defecto a causa de hacer a las prisas las cosas, pero nada. A su lado su padre esperaba el veredicto de Sesshomaru, también deseoso de una excusa para sacarle los malos modales a base de palos, pero como no había pruebas de sus escapadas tampoco podían apalearlo porque sí.

\- es aceptable – declaro finalmente mientras ataba la daga al brazo izquierdo con ayuda de una correa especial.

\- me alegra que te guste hermano – sonrió más tranquilo Inuyasha, sabía que eso era lo más cercano a un alago que recibiría de Sesshomaru, aun en circunstancias normales. Volteo a ver a su padre que aún se veía insatisfecho con la excusa que había dado, pero nuevamente no tenía pruebas suficientes para castigarle.

\- ¿me puedo ir ya? Aún tengo que disculparme con media decena de hermanos - pregunto poniendo carita de inocente mientras movía tímidamente su aleta, su padre se dejó caer pesadamente sobre su trono.

\- que no se vuelva a repetir, esta será la última vez que te lo paso – gruño haciendo un gesto con la mano para que se largara. Tomando nota de la advertencia Inuyasha se inclinó por última vez ante su hermano y su padre para luego darse la vuelta y salir disparado de la sala del trono, no sabía porque pero el agua se sentía demasiado viciada dentro de ese cuarto.

\- por poco, creí que esta vez nos mataría – suspiro Shippo dándole alcance, pero aún seguía pálido por el susto.

\- ¿eso creíste? De los dos yo soy al que habrían usado como carnada de tiburones – gruño Inuyasha, aunque debía reconocer que él llegó a pensar lo mismo cuando arribo al palacio y vio que la ceremonia se daba por concluida.

\- al menos salimos bien librados – intento ser positivo Shippo, pero Inuyasha mantuvo su semblante serio.

\- ¡feh! bien librado solo tú, yo aún tengo que enfrentarme a media decena de regaños – gruño molesto.

\- eso sí, ¿nos vemos más tarde en el lugar de siempre? – pregunto Shippo, pero como única respuesta solo recibió un gruñido.

\- lo tomare como un si – sonrió tontamente antes de desaparecer por uno de los corredores aledaños.

Continuo nadando por los pasillos hasta que llego a la puerta de su habitación, bueno, suya y de sus hermanos, aun no entendía como viviendo en un castillo tenía que compartir el cuarto con sus seis hermanos, era un engorro. Ni bien cruzo el umbral de la puerta se vio acorralado por una pared de torsos desnudos que lo rodearon mientras que cinco pares de ojos lo miraban acusadores.

\- por todos los calamares Inuyasha ¿es enserio? – gruño Koga el segundo hermano después de Sesshomaru, tenía el cabello negro, los ojos azules y su cola era de color bronce brillante, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

\- ¿la ceremonia de pre coronación? ¿No pudiste elegir faltar a un evento menos importante? - Fue el turno de Jinenji, el tercero, cuya aleta era de color verde esmeralda, era el más corpulento pero el más pacífico de los siete, y también fue el más firme en quejarse.

\- por tu culpa Sesshomaru casi nos mata – le restregaron ahora los gemelos Ginta y Hakaku, ellos eran el cuarto y quinto hermano respectivamente y a pesar de ser gemelos sus aletas eran de color amarillo canario y azul celeste y uno era pelinegro y el otro tenía el cabello blanco respectivamente, dos tonos muy chocantes a la vista al igual que su manía por ser uña y mugre, y que para rematar tenían la costumbre de hablar al mismo tiempo.

\- ya sabía que no eras el más avispado, pero esto es el colmo – " _el que faltaba_ " pensó enojado Inuyasha mientras miraba a Miroku, era el que le seguía en edad, tenía el cabello negro corto, los ojos azules, su aleta era de color índigo y sinceramente era el que se metía en perores problemas que Inuyasha, así que de todos ese tenía menos derecho a regañarle.

\- ¡quítense de encima! – grito apartándoles de un empujón, con los cinco rodeándolo se sentía ahogarse. Sus hermanos retrocedieron un poco, permitiéndole respirar algo de agua fresca, pero sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

\- dejen de mirarme así, ya sé que lo arruine, otra vez – se quejó dejándose caer boca abajo en su cama, al tiempo que escondía su bolsa del tesoro bajo la misma y hundía el rostro en la almohada.

\- eso es decir poco Inuyasha – hablo Jinenji sentándose junto a él, como dijimos aun a pesar de su tamaño Jinenji era sumamente tímido, odiaba la violencia y prefería los libros a los habitantes del mar y las reuniones sociales, por lo cual se había autonombrado el mediador de la familia.

\- oh, cállate – gruño Inuyasha dándose la vuelta para quedar de costado, pero ni así logró escapar de las miradas de sus hermanos.

\- vamos Inuyasha, tranquilo – sonrió Miroku conciliadoramente mientras ponía su mano sobre el hombro de su hermanito, a Inuyasha le basto una mirada de reojo para entender que sus hermanos se estaban riendo de su desgracia.

\- estamos seguros que papá lo superara en unas semanas, pero quizá te convenga humillarte un poco ante Sesshomaru cuando venga esta noche, el pobre estaba muy ofendido – sonrió Koga sentándose del otro lado de la cama.

\- ¿Por qué no? No sería diferente a ayer, o al día anterior o al anterior – gruño Inuyasha enfadado.

\- Inuyasha… - gruño Miroku intentando evitar más problemas, pero Koga se le adelanto mandándole a callar.

\- puede que a ti no te interese mocoso, pero Sesshomaru es el futuro rey y por ende le debes lealtad y respeto – lo regaño, Inuyasha se giró para verle con una mirada de fastidio.

\- ya se, ya sé que es el príncipe de la corona y todas esas tonterías ¿Por qué no puede dejarme a mí en paz? Es él quien heredara el reino no yo – bufo cansado, odiaba cuando le tocaban todo ese tema.

Un extraño silencio inundo la sala, puede que Inuyasha no fuese el más fuerte (ese título era de Sesshomaru), el más rápido (que era Koga sin duda), el más listo (eso era de Jinenji, que se la pasaba con la nariz enterrada en algún libro), el mejor luchando cuerpo a cuerpo (los gemelos compartían ese título) o el más temerario (que era Miroku sin lugar a dudas) si era el más valiente y el más sincero de todos, y la verdad sus hermanos mentirían al decir que no envidiaban su manera de expresarse tan libremente sin importar la opinión ajena. Claro que esta cualidad era asimismo una bendición y una maldición a la vez.

Inuyasha se hundió más en su cama frustrado con todo el mundo en general, él sabía lo importante que era la ceremonia, no solo para Sesshomaru, sino para la familia entera y jamás fue su intención olvidarse de ella, fue un simple accidente. Pero le molestaba en sobre manera que todos actuaran como si hubiese faltado a propósito, sintió que la cama se hundía más a su espalda y vio a Ginta mirándolo desde arriba, luego el otro lado se hundió y no tuvo que hacer muchos cálculos para adivinar que era Hakaku.

\- Inuyasha, aunque no quisieras perderte la coronación… - comenzó a narrar Ginta recargando su musculosa espalda contra la de Inuyasha.

\- fue exactamente lo que hiciste – completo la frase Hakaku casi acostando sobre el estómago de Inuyasha, el cual se enojó e intento escapar pero sus hermanos le sujetaron y lo mantuvieron acostado en la cama.

\- sabemos que no es fácil para ti seguir nuestro ritmo – siguió hablando Jinenji intentando sonar conciliador, pero para el menor era como si le tuviesen lastima por no ser tan bueno como ellos.

\- nadie espera que seas perfecto como los demás, pero tienes 18 años y debes comenzar a comportarte como un príncipe, y eso incluye asistir a las ceremonias y respetar las reglas – aquella frase solo confirmo los oscuros pensamientos de Inuyasha el cual aleteo furioso hasta que logro espantar a sus hermanos fuera de su lecho.

\- ¡yo no pedí nacer príncipe! – grito exasperado, sus hermanos le miraron serios, ser rebelde era una cosa, pero renegar de su puesto como príncipe era algo grave.

\- no, no lo hiciste Inuyasha, pero tampoco nosotros, todos tenemos responsabilidades y obligaciones y debemos cumplirlas – hablo conciliadoramente Jinenji, Inuyasha le dio la espalda y volvió a hundir su rostro en la almohada ignorándolo.

\- deberías pensar sobre eso, mocosos – gruño Koga antes de irse, siendo seguido rápidamente por los gemelos, que no se separaban de él.

\- ¡feh! – gruño Inuyasha, él no tenía que pensar en nada.

Jinenji, al ver que Inuyasha no estaba dispuesto a seguirlo escuchando se retiró también para encerrarse como de costumbre en la biblioteca, el único que se quedó fue Miroku, él e Inuyasha eran muy cercanos desde pequeños, intento volver a sentarse para consolarlo pero Inuyasha lo espanto con un gesto brusco de su aleta dejando en claro que no quería hablar con él ni con nadie, así que, resignado también se marchó.

De reojo Inuyasha miro los rastros de burbujas que dejaban sus hermanos al irse, se sentía tan frustrado, él no era fuerte, listo o rápido, solo tenía como única cualidad propia, su curiosidad y su labia, pero fuera de eso era constantemente opacado por sus hermanos mayores, era su maldición por ser el más joven. Sin embargo tenía un pequeño consuelo, ninguno de sus hermanos sabia de sus constantes, casi diarias excursiones a la superficie, ese era su secreto, su pequeño espacio donde podía dejar que la calidez del sol acariciara su piel, que la brisa meciera su cabello; durante el tiempo que permanecía ahí, era verdaderamente libre. Dándose la media vuelta tomo su bolsa del tesoro, llena con objetos que había encontrado se día en distintos naufragios de naves humanas, eran su tesoro y sabía qué hacer para mantenerlos en secreto.

 _Continuara…_

5


	3. Humanos

**Hola chicos, no llegamos a los 20 review… pero ya tenía listo el capítulo, es otra vez un poco corto peor no se acostumbres, a partir de aquí todos serán más largos, quizá no tanto como los del correcto, pero tendrán un Tamaño decente, y otra cosa, los que esperan la continuación de la resucitada no se preocupen estoy trabajando en ello. Si quieren el próximo domingo el siguiente al menos denme 15 review o ahora si no publicare. En fin lean disfruten y comenten.**

 **Humanos**

Si las horas antes de la cena fueron tediosamente tensas, al momento en que todos se sentaron a la mesa fue aún peor, Inuyasha era consiente de todas y cada una de las miradas acusadoras que le lanzaban su padre y sus hermanos, incluso aquel viejo cangrejo Myoga, que era el consejero predilecto de su padre, lo miraba de manera reprobatoria, gruño mentalmente más de una vez, como si no pudiese sentir la decepción latente de su familia a diario. Su padre de por si no era muy conversador, pero cuando se trataba de hablar con sus hijos era aún más callado que una tumba. Y con él era peor; todo el mundo sabía que desde la muerte de la reina la personalidad del rey Inuno Taisho había cambiado de ser jovial a ser extremadamente frio como las aguas del antártico. Pero con sus hijos menores aquel trato gélido era aún peor, especialmente con Inuyasha, el cual era el más parecido en carácter y personalidad a su difunta madre.

Su padre sentía más predilección por Sesshomaru, Koga y Jinenji, debido a que estos, por ser mayores, lograron asumir con mayor madures la pérdida de su madre, los gemelos no habían entendido del todo lo ocurrido, pero sus personalidades desinteresadas y traviesas les habían ayudado a superarlo con una relativa facilidad. Pero lo que eran Miroku e Inuyasha apenas y habían dejado de ser niños de brazos para ese entonces, les fue más difícil adaptarse a la realidad de ya no tener a su madre y al ser los menores también estaban más alejados de la vista "amorosa" de su padre. Lo cual afrontaron de distintos modos, pero principalmente al meterse en problemas Miroku por ejemplo era el que hacia alguna trastada por la ciudad, o se metía a los nidos de tiburones o molestaba a las bestias marinas, cosa que si gano la atención de su padre, pero no de la forma que esperaba.

Eso dejaba a Inuyasha como un tipo raro de rebelde, era muy curioso y jamás dudaba en meterse en algún lugar que le llamara la atención, claro que eso solía incluir lugares a los que no había que meterse. Aunque realmente no buscaba problemas era inevitable que terminase en medio de algún buen lio, pero aun entonces apenas y conseguía que su padre le mirara con cara de "estoy suficientemente ocupado dirigiendo un reino y criando otros seis hijos como para lidiar contigo" y en ese momento no era la excepción.

Claro llego un punto en que a Inuyasha ya no le importó ser ignorado por su progenitor, pero entonces Sesshomaru decidió tomarlo bajo su jurisdicción para volverlo un… "príncipe que no sea una completa decepción para la familia" y comenzó a vigilarlo y castigarlo duramente cuando salía de palacio a explorar. Por lo que al final termino por mejorar sus tácticas para escaparse a tal grado que incluso Sesshomaru acabo por cansarse y le ignoro, eso sí, advirtiéndole que no se metiera en problemas que avergonzaran a los otros miembros de la familia. Además que esas prácticas de príncipe pomposo eran para él lo mismo que para una morsa rasurarse los bigotes, en otras palabras completamente ridículas.

Durante la cena todo el mundo estuvo extremadamente callado, Inuyasha realmente se la paso jugueteando con su comida y tamborileando con los dedos en la mesa hasta que vio que todos habían casi acabado sus porciones, muy suavemente pidió permiso para retirarse, su padre intercambio una mirada con Sesshomaru y luego lo despidió con gesto de la mano. Inuyasha hecho a nadar fuera del comedor, primero lento y erguido como debía ser el andar de un príncipe, pero tan pronto como los criados cerraron las grandes puertas de coral tras su espalda se puso a correr con toda la fuerza de su aleta hasta su habitación donde cogió su bolsa del tesoro.

Después, y asegurándose de que ningún criado le veía, salió por una de las ventanas del pasillo de servicio y se adentró en la oscuridad del mar abierto, sintiendo como el agua se enfriaba más y más conforme se alejaba del palacio, pero eso era lo que menos le preocupaba. Después de algunos minutos llego hasta una formación rocosa relativamente grande, claro que no demasiado como para llamar la atención de los demás, se detuvo cerca de unas algas y miro a su alrededor, viendo que nadie lo había seguido se aproximó hasta una parte oculta de la gruta.

\- Shippo… - susurro en voz baja, las algas junto a la gruta se movieron un poco antes de que Inuyasha pudiese visualizar una mata de cabello pelirrojo.

\- sí que te tomaste tu tiempo – se quejó el niño con una sonrisa, Inuyasha también sonrió antes de posar sus manos sobre una enorme piedra, la cual aparto solo lo suficiente para dejar ver una grieta apenas del tamaño suficiente para dejarlo pasar a él y Shippo.

La gruta no era más que una formación de coral que se había juntado con algunas rocas y formaba una pequeña cueva, demasiado pequeña como para llamar la atención de los guardias y exploradores de la ciudad, pero con el tamaño perfecto para Inuyasha, que desde que la encontró siendo apenas un niño solo le vasto poner una roca en la entrara para convertirlo en el escondite perfecto para él y para Shippo. Las formaciones de coral en el interior tenían forma de espiral lo que formaba estanterías naturales que Inuyasha utilizaba para acomodar ordenadamente sus tesoros, los acomodaba por color, altura, uso y rareza, su único punto abierto fuera de la entrada oculta era un tragaluz en la parte superior del techo, donde la luz de la luna bañaba con una luz azul clara el lugar. Después de entrar Inuyasha extrajo sus dos nuevas adquisiciones, las puso cuidadosamente y luego reacomodo un par de piezas que se habían movido debido a la corriente; una vez que estuvo satisfecho dejo en paz las cosas y retrocedió para ver el resultado.

\- creo que fue una exploración exitosa – sonrió Shippo sentándose en su hombro.

\- te lo digo Shippo, yo podría abrir un museo con todo lo que hemos recolectado hasta ahora, claro si mi padre no me ejecuta por acercarme a esto en primer lugar – sonrió Inuyasha mientras admiraba su colección, de hecho a veces pensaba que si no fuera por esos objetos hace mucho que se habría vuelto loco por la presión de su familia.

\- eso si – asintió Shippo, Inuyasha suspiro y se dejó caer en una piedra que tenía la forma ideal para recostarse, como si fuera un diván o un sofá romano.

\- hey Inuyasha – llamo de pronto Shippo tomando asiento en una roca más que pequeña que Inuyasha había puesto para él.

\- ¿Qué? – gruño fastidiado.

\- ¿crees que tu padre jamás entenderá porque recoges estas cosas? – la pregunta de Shippo lo descoloco por un segundo, nunca se había planteado eso en voz alta, y feliz se negaría a contestar con un bufido, pero Shippo era su mejor amigo y había sido su apoyo en innumerables ocasiones, era justo que al menos le respondiera.

\- para nada – bufo, se secaría el océano antes de que su padre lo comprendiera, o que lo mirara sin decepción para variar.

Shippo estaba por agregar algo cuando un estruendo se escuchó en la gruta, ambos tritones saltaron del susto, uno poniéndose rápidamente en guardia mientras que el más pequeño se escondía en tiempo récor dentro de un barril. Inuyasha se movió listo para combatir a cualquier intruso y para romperle el cuello si era necesario, claro que lo que no espero fue ver como una pila de sus tesoros se caía dejando ver a un cangrejo con cara de cascarrabias viéndolo fieramente.

\- ¡viejo Myoga! – grito Inuyasha enojado, en parte con el cangrejo por haberle dado ese susto y también con su padre por mandar a ese viejo crustáceo para espiarlo.

Shippo asomo su cabecita por el barril, comprobando que era el viejo consejero del rey que estaba colgando de no de los artefactos musicales. Los ojos de Inuyasha se redujeron a una rendija, ya estaba, había rebasado oficialmente su límite ese día, sin cuidado tomo al cangrejo en su mano y lo acerco a su rostro sin delicadeza y aportándolo ligeramente con sus dedos.

\- ¿se puede saber qué haces aquí vieja pulga? – le gruño amenazante, pero el anciano solo le sostuvo la mirada antes de pasear sus ojitos saltones por la habitación, sin comprender muy bien que eran todos esas chácharas y cachivaches, parecía tan frustrado que apenas y podía.

\- amo Inuyasha… que… ¡¿Qué es todo este sin sentido?! – pregunto Myoga exasperado por no entender que eran aquellas cosa tan raras.

\- ¡feh! Esta es mi colección privada – bufo Inuyasha, Myoga podría ser el concejero de su padre pero no era nadie para pedirle explicaciones.

\- ¡Son cosas de humanos! – exclamo de pronto el cangrejo al reconocer una de las pinturas que Inuyasha tenía colgada en el coral a su espalda.

\- ¡SI SU PADRE SE ENTERA DE ESTO…! – comenzó a gritar sacudiéndose en la mano de Inuyasha.

\- ¿no vas a decírselo verdad? – pregunto Shippo serio mirando al cangrejo, este se giró todo lo que pudo en el apretado agarre a que el príncipe lo sometía.

\- ¡¿TU SABIAS DE ESTO TAMBIEN SHIPPO?! ¡ESTOY MUY DECEPCIONADO DE TI JOVENCITO! ¡REPITO CUANDO EL REY SE ENTERE…! – volvió a chillar el cangrejo, pero no le quedo de otra más que callarse cuando Inuyasha apretó su mano cortándole el suministro de agua.

\- óyeme muy bien anciano Myoga, tu no vas a decirle de esto a nadie – gruño Inuyasha al tiempo que volvía apretar su mano, haciendo que los ojos saltones de Myoga se volvieran aún más saltones.

\- ni a mi padre, ni a mis hermanos, ni siquiera a tu propia sombra ¿entendido? – le gruño liberando su agarre, pero lejos de estar asustado por su amenaza Myoga le vio altivo y presumido como si él fuese el príncipe tritón e Inuyasha el cangrejo y no viceversa.

\- si usted, jovencito, creer que le ocultare algo al rey, ¡déjeme decirle que está sumamente…! – comenzó a gritar Myoga cuando de pronto todo se sumió en la oscuridad, sobresaltado y curioso Inuyasha miro al tragaluz, ¿quizá paraba alguna ballena por encima? De pronto se escuchó un estallido amortiguado, luego otro, un crujido, otro estallido, nunca había visto nada que hiciera esos sonidos.

\- wow ¿qué es eso? - pregunto Shippo tan atónito como los demás.

\- no lo sé – respondió Inuyasha sin perder de vista aquella cosa.

Su curiosidad le pudo más, olvidándose de la discusión dejo caer a Myoga sin cuidado, corrió hasta la entrada donde empujo con todas sus fuerzas la piedra hasta que hubo espacio suficiente para dejarlo pasar. Rápidamente nado persiguiendo aquella sombra, Shippo detrás de él y Myoga cerrando la caravana. Continúo nadando con fuerza, subiendo cada vez más y más a la superficie, ignorando los desesperados gritos de Myoga que le ordena que se detuviera. Cuando por fin saco su cabeza a la superficie se hizo el cabello a un lado para poder ver bien, el ruido se intensifico, el crujido y el estallido sonaron casi demasiado fuertes, fue entonces que su mandíbula cayo abierta.

Tras el estallido seguía el crujido y luego un rayo de color estallaba en el cielo oscuro. Aunque Inuyasha no era el único en la Atlántida que había visto un rayo, para el aquellas ruidosas estrellas de colores eran algo totalmente desconocido, pero no fue eso lo que llamo la atención, sino una imponente sombra que navegaba poderosa sobre la superficie, un barco, un barco humano, debido a su afición por buscar objetos humanos Inuyasha había visto innumerables navíos hundidos en el lecho marino, todos despedazados y destartalados, pero jamás uno tan grande como ese y menos en una sola pieza. La tentación le pudo más y aun conociendo los riesgos mortales a los que se exponía comenzó a nadar directo al barco, saltando como un delfín dentro y fuera del agua ignorando nuevamente a Myoga que le gritaba asustado que no se acercara.

No tardó en darle alcance al navío, entonces se fijó que algunas partes de la madera sobresalían, y llegaban hasta una especie de saliente a mitad de la altura del barco, curioso se sujetó a una de esas maderas. Con la única ayuda de sus brazos se impulsó hacia arriba del casco del barco, pues su cola no era de ninguna utilidad, finalmente llego a la saliente se sentó y recargo su espalda en la pared del barco. La sensación de madera seca le provocó un escalofrió y luego, al mirar hacia abajo, otro escalofrió le recorrió el cuero, desde la punta del cabello hasta la última de las escamas de su aleta, estaba muy alto, tan alto que Shippo y Myoga, se veían tan pequeños como la uña de su meñique, jamás había estado tan alto en su vida, continuo admirando el paisaje hasta que un ruido llamo su atención.

 _Continuara…_


	4. Rescate

**Hey, aquí el nuevo capítulo, miren que si me están dejando tirada, pero mi imaginación está desbordando mucho y quiero aprovechar que tengo tiempo por ahora, porque si les advierto que no podre publicar muy seguido en unas semanas. No se preocupen, ya verán que le pongo de mi sazón a esta historia, espero disfruten este capítulo y reglamente al menos 4 review por este cap., que si me esforcé mucho para hacerlo más largo y más interesante.**

 **Rescate**

Tan pronto como Inuyasha se giró curioso para averiguar que era aquel ruido palideció igual que un calamar, más arriba, justo encima de él, había un humano… bueno a juzgar por lo fino de sus rasgos diría que era una hembra humana; se pegó lo más que pudo al casco del barco sin moverse bruscamente, no debía verlo, de hacerlo estaría firmando su sentencia de muerte. Pero la mujer humana no lo veía, tenía su rostro fijo en el horizonte. Intentando estar lo más quieto posible Inuyasha la detallo, tenía el cabello negro y largo, pero no como el de Koga o Miroku, sino más bien con ligeros tintes azulados, su piel era blanca como la de una perla, su rostro era fino, y tenía los ojos color café, un café que no había visto antes.

Llevaba algo extrañó sobre su cuerpo, algo similar a esa cosa que había en los palos altos de los barcos, pero era de color verde brillante y blanco, que cubría la parte inferior de su cintura, con la forma de una copa vista al revés, mientras que el resto de la tela se ceñía a su cintura y su busto, cubriéndolos por completo, definitivamente era algo… digno de verse. De hecho, quitando esa extraña prenda, era casi igual a cualquier otra sirena del reino, bueno casi… definitivamente era mucho más bonita que una sirena. La escucho suspirar mientras se recargaba en la barandilla, haciendo que sus hermosos cabellos negros callearon enmarcando su rostro. Inuyasha sintió que su corazón se aceleraba ante esa visión, de una manera que todo su instinto le grito que era peligroso, o que empezaban a secársele demasiado las escamas… Con mucho cuidado se pegó más al casco del barco, necesitaba saltar a la primera oportunidad, pero si lo hacía con ella pegada a la borda seguro lo vería. Se mantuvo observándola, esperando a que se distrajera o se diera la vuelta para poder saltar antes de que ocurriera algo que lo metiera en un nuevo embrollo, lo cual si no necesitaba pero para nada en este momento.

\- princesa Kagome – escucho que una voz rasposa y autoritaria sobre la cubierta, desde su posición, vio que la chica se giraba para ver a la nueva persona sobre la cubierta.

\- ¿si nana Kaede? – escucho que la humana hablaba, " _así que se llama Kagome, y… también es una princesa_ " pensó Inuyasha, algo sonrojado por la dulzura de la voz de la chica.

\- ¿qué crees que estás haciendo aquí arriba a estas horas? – la regaño, lo que Inuyasha supuso que sería su cuidadora.

\- solo pasaba el rato, sabes que me gusta ver como la luna y las estrellas iluminan el océano, además estamos a pocas horas de llegar a casa – explico la joven.

\- es muy peligroso, tu deberías estar en el camarote tejiendo y bordando la túnica matrimonial para tu futuro pretendiente y lo sabes – la regaño la anciana guardiana. ¿Bordar? Se preguntó Inuyasha, no sabía que tarea era esa, pero a juzgar por la expresión del rostro de la humana era todo un rollo, de hecho se preguntó si sería similar a cuando su padre o Sesshomaru le hacían limpiar todos los percebes de la fachada de palacio.

\- pero nana… eso es un tedio – la escucho quejarse en voz alta, sip definitivamente debía ser algo odioso.

\- no importa señorita, tu eres una princesa y debes de comportarte como tal – la regaño fuertemente la otra humana.

\- es más ahora mismo quiero que bajes, aun estas castigada por lo que le hiciste al pobre príncipe Houjo – Inuyasha arqueo una ceja ¿una princesa castigada? ¿Qué le habría hecho una princesa a un príncipe para castigarla?

\- vamos nana Kaede, ni que le hubiera hecho algo tan terrible – se quejó la princesa.

\- metiste una colonia de hormigas rojas entre las colchas de su cama y luego bañaste sus pijamas en azúcar – Kagome se rio con culpabilidad.

\- vamos nana, debes admitir que fue divertido, además se lo merecía por pomposo y desagradable – la vio sonreír, si querer él también sonrió.

\- que se lo mereciera o no es otra cosa, Kagome ya tienes 18 años y debes comenzar a comportarte como una princesa, eso significa que debes respetar las reglas, y empezar a buscarte un buen marido – el regaño de la nana hizo que la princesa dejara escapar un fuerte suspiro de fastidio.

\- de hecho, mejor te bajas ahora mismo de la luna y vienes al camarote conmigo – la vieja nana ordeno con voz tan dura como la del padre de Inuyasha.

\- pero nana… - la vio quejarse, aquello lo hizo sonreír, se veía adorable haciendo pucheros.

\- nada de nana, te espero abajo en tres minutos, ni un minuto más, a partir de ahora me asegurare de que te comportes como toda una princesa – aun desde su escondite Inuyasha, escucho unos sonidos alejarse, al parecer la vieja cuidadora se había ido.

\- ¡yo no pedí nacer siendo una princesa! – escucho a Kagome gritar llena de frustración, dejo escapar un suspiro, en la entendía perfectamente.

\- ¿Por qué tengo que pasar por todo esto? Ah… como desearía que me dejasen en paz ¿o es que tiene algo de malo ser uno mismo? – aunque Inuyasha sabía que ella estaba hablando sola, no pudo evitar sentirse identificado con ella.

\- si tuviese pantalones ahora mismo tomaría un bote y me marcharía bien lejos, donde no me molestaran con eso de los pretendientes - Inuyasha estuvo solo a un segundo de decirle que se atreviera, el conocía algunas islas desiertas muy bonitas que seguro le gustarían, pero al menos tuvo el suficiente sentido común para cubrirse los labios antes de cometer esa tontería.

Había estado a punto de hablarle a un humano, su padre le arrancaría las escamas si se enteraba, al igual que cualquiera de sus hermanos. La sola idea era ridícula, no, toda esa situación era completamente ridícula. Porque, de algún modo, Inuyasha no pudo ver a esa chica como una asesina, sin espinas, arponera y devoradora de pescado como solía decir su padre; ella era hermosa, y su voz era tan dulce como la de las mejores cantantes de su mundo submarino. Seguramente esa bella hembra humana era el epitome de todas las cosas buenas de la superficie.

 _CRRRRAAAAAAKKKKKK_

El fuerte sonido de la madera crujir por las olas se vio opacado por un destello de luz seguido de un profundo estruendo, Inuyasha tuvo que agarrarse de la madera para no caer por la sorpresa. Encima de ellos, las nubes habían formado un espeso remolino que no tardo en ennegrecer y apagar cualquier rastro de luz de luna o de estrellas. El viento comenzó a soplar con mucha fuerza y las olas se acrecentaron a tal grado que rosaban sin problema la punta de la aleta de Inuyasha.

\- ¡TORMENTA! – escucho que alguien gritaba desde la sima del palo más alto del barco, un segundo después todo en la cubierta era un caos.

Aun desde su posición Inuyasha podía ver como varios machos humanos corrían de un lado al otro como un banco de peces rallados. De hecho sus pasos martillaban igual que Sesshomaru cuando lo encerró sin querer en uno de los armarios cuando eran niños. Al bamboleo de la nave comenzó a hacerlo resbalar, así que se agarró a la madera como pudo, caerse al agua desde esa altura sin duda sería algo muy doloroso.

\- ¡protejan a la princesa! – escucho a alguien gritar desde la cubierta, intento estirar el cuello para mirarla pero solo vio hombres corriendo de un lado al otro. Pero cuando comenzó a llover le fue imposible ver nada realmente, además las olas comenzaban a azotar el barco con fuerza. Inuyasha se aferró aún más fuertemente al casco del barco, pues con la humedad comenzaba a resbalarse.

Los relámpagos comenzaron a escucharse cada vez más fuertes y con más frecuencia, haciendo que los vellos de la nuca de Inuyasha se erizaran. Un segundo después una luz se encendido sobre su cabeza, cuando levanto la vista, Inuyasha vio una enorme masa blanca, aquella cosa de tela que atrapaba el viento para navegar estaba envuelta en una extraña luz naranja, la cual creció de manera muy rápida, tragándose toda aquella tela blanca y luego se trasladó directo a la cubierta. De pronto Inuyasha sintió que se le calentaba la piel, más de lo que nunca había estado en su vida, todo su cuerpo, hasta la más pequeña de sus escamas estaba seca, aunque la lluvia azotaba su espalda y todo su cuerpo como si fueran mil látigos. Definitivamente algo en esa cosa naranja no estaba bien.

Pronto esa cosa comenzó a acercarse peligrosamente a él, y los relámpagos tampoco estaban lejos de golpearlo, Inuyasha supo que tenía que saltar, o esa quien sabe qué cosa lo alcanzaría. Tan pronto como esa idea cruzo por su cabeza, toda la nave se sacudió con fuerza, al parecer había colisionado con algo. El agarre de Inuyasha en la madera se perdió, pero se negó a caer como una piedra, así que usando su poderosa aleta, se impulsó, saltando lejos del barco solo un segundo antes, y se posiciono para ser en picada con los brazos por delante al igual que los clavadistas. Como prefijo el golpe contra el agua fue doloroso, pero sin duda el frio del agua era bien recibido contra su piel hirviente, incluso sus pulmones le agradecieron volver al mar, pues aunque el aire no les hacía daño a los tritones y sirenas, era mucho más cómodo estar bajo el agua.

Tan pronto como recuperó el aliento, Inuyasha se precipito nuevamente a la superficie y miro a ambos lados, del barco solo quedaban pedazos, y una parte del casco del barco, atascada en un desfiladero de roca que estaba siendo consumida por aquella cosa naranja que brillaba como el sol, pero calentaba peor aún. Una cosa larga y puntiaguda como una lanza que surgía del océano, la mayoría de la tripulación también estaba en el agua arrojada debido a la fuerza del impacto, tal como había sido arrojado Inuyasha.

\- ¡la princesa! ¡¿Dónde está la princesa Kagome?! – escucho que una voz gritaba desde uno de los botes salvavidas.

\- ¡esta pérdida!, ¡es imposible que haya sobrevivido! – escucho una segunda voz desde una parte oscura del océano.

El rugido de la tormenta segó las voces de los hombres, pero Inuyasha apenas lo noto, tan pronto como escucho la palabra "perdida" se dio la vuelta y comenzó a nadar entre los escombros, no sabía porque, pero no podía permitir que esa humana muriera, simplemente no podía. Nadaba desesperadamente por entre los escombros que contaminaban las olas del océano, pero no llegaba a vera, estaba temiendo que realmente se hubiese perdido entre las holas cuando un destello blanco con verde llamo su atención. No muy lejos de ahí, estaba la mujer humana, aferrándose a un trozo de madera, pero no tardo en hundirse bajo las olas.

Sin dudarlo el príncipe tritón se lanzó tras ella, con ayuda de su poderosa aleta se colocó debajo de ella y la sujeto de la cintura, apenas y pesaba nada. Cuando la tuvo bien sujeta se impulsó con toda su fuerza para llevarla a la superficie, bien sabía que los humanos no podían respirar bajo el agua. Una vez fuera del agua, se movió buscando indicios de la tripulación o de los botes, pero no había nadie. Enojado la sujeto bien contra su pecho, para que no se resbalara. ¿Ahora que podía hacer?

" _tierra… ¡debo llevarla a tierra firme!_ " pensó, decidido. Azotando con su aleta color rojo las frías a aguas del mar, Inuyasha comenzó a dirigirse, con cuidado de no sumergir su preciada carga, a la tierra más cercana que conocía. Solo había visto esa playa una vez, de lejos, cuando estaba buscando a Hachi para preguntarle algo. Ahora solo rezaba a Poseidón por que le permitiera encontrarla de nuevo. " _solo aguanta princesa…_ " repartía en su cabeza sin dejar de nadar.

Fue un viaje largo, incluso para un tritón macho con una carga apenas pesada a acuestas, pero nadie podía decir que Inuyasha había sido menos que determinado. Después de encontrar por el camino a Shippo, y para su sorpresa a Myoga, había conseguido, con su debido esfuerzo, llevar a la princesa humana de vuelta a la orilla, peor aun así, su estado de inconciencia lo preocupaba bastante. Cuando llegaron a las aguas poco profundas de la orilla, Myoga insistió en que la dejara y se marchara, pero Inuyasha se negó a hacerlo, avanzo todo lo que pudo dentro de la playa y luego recostó a Kagome en la arena con toda la suavidad de la que fue capaz, pero estando en tierra su cola era más un estorbo que una ayuda, pues lo volvía torpe de movimientos. Shippo y Myoga lo esperaron desde el agua, aguantando la respiración mientras los rayos del sol comenzaban a asomarse desde el horizonte.

\- ¿está muerta Inuyasha? – pregunto el pequeño tritón curioso. Inuyasha observo a la princesa inconsciente.

\- creo que no, pero no sé cómo asegurarme – masculló, él sabía bien que a los humanos les era imposible respirar bajo el agua, peor no sabía bien porque, ni tampoco como podía saber si estaban bien, o enfermos o heridos.

Con mucho cuidado toco el rostro de la princesa, estaba blanco como la espuma marina, pero no fría al tacto, ¿eso estaría bien? ¿Qué los humanos tuvieran la piel caliente? Los tritones eran de piel más fría. Inuyasha se incluido un poco más hacia adelante para quitarle algunos mechones negros del rostro, su semblante era muy tranquilo, no parecía que había estado a punto de ahogarse. Mientras quitaba uno de los mechones negros que cruzaba su rostro, mientras lo hacía sintió una brisa tibia contra su muñeca, rápidamente bajo la cabeza, confirmando que se trataba del aliento de la joven.

\- está respirando – murmuro aliviado, si respiraba significaba que estaría bien ¿cierto?

\- bien por ella ¿podemos irnos ahora antes de que el rey decida que quiere cenar sopa de cangrejos ente noche? – escucho a Myoga quejarse, mientras caminaba por la punta de su aleta, pero lo mando a volar de un coletazo.

\- ¿Inuyasha? – pregunto Shippo, que si bien no se había atrevido a salir del agua si estaba lo bastante cerca como para ver a la princesa, de hecho el también creía que era hermosa.

\- en un momento Shippo, quiero verla un poco más – le pidió, la verdad estaba paralizado por la belleza de la joven, así, dormida sobre la arena se veía como una ninfa, tan serena que no podría creer que estuvo a punto de ahogarse. Su extraña prenda estaba hecha un desastre y su cabello parecían algas secas, peor aun así, era muy bella.

Comenzó a lamentar que estuviera inconsciente, estaba seguro de que habría muchas cosas de las que podrían hablar, o incluso si solo hablara ella… la verdad también había disfrutado del sonido de su voz, era tan armoniosa como la de cualquier sirena ¿Cómo sería oírla cantar? Seguro algo excepcional. También observo sus piernas y aquellas cosas que había al final de las mismas ¿Cómo se llamaban? Pies quizá… noto que eran muy parecidos a sus propias manos. Antes de darse cuenta de lo que hacía Inuyasha volvió a tomarla en sus brazos y la acomodo de tal manera que quedara acunada por él, protegida de los rayos del sol por su musculoso trozo, manteniéndola en su lugar con un brazo comenzó a acariciarle el rostro y cepillarle el cabello con sus dedos mientras le susurraba dulcemente.

\- lo que daría por estar en donde tu estas… por estar a tu lado… verte sonreír…- murmuraba con un tono tan soñador y cariñoso que Shippo por un segundo pensó que algún tipo de brujería había reemplazado a Inuyasha por alguien con corazón, y uno de poeta para colmo.

\- oh… como desearía escucharte decir mi nombre… ser parte… de tu mundo – eso ultimo lo dijo con voz sumamente baja, bueno, al parecer no tan baja.

En sus brazos Kagome comenzó a revolverse ligeramente, luego sus ojos se crisparon antes de abrirse un poco. Inuyasha se quedó paralizado, sabía que tenía que escapar y meterse al agua antes de que ella se diera cuenta de su naturaleza mitad pez. Pero algo lo tenía atrapado contemplando esos ojos color castaño… seguramente se habrían quedado así mucho tiempo hasta que un sonido extraño irrumpió el encanto, Inuyasha ese asusto dejo a la princesa sobre la arena y salto de vuelta al agua. Esperando que ella no hubiese viso su aleta color escarlata; con cuidado rodeo una roca bajo la superficie antes de resurgir, oculto tras la piedra observo como un extraño animal de cuatro patas y cubierto de pelo se acercaba a la princesa, seguido de cerca por una anciana humana.

\- ¡princesa! ¡Princesa Kagome! – gritaba la mujer, no tardo en reconocer la voz, seguramente era la misma vieja que había regañado a Kagome en el barco.

\- gracias a dios niña, ¡creía que te habíamos perdido en esa horrible tormenta! – gritaba al tiempo en que ayuda a la joven a incorporarse.

\- no sabes el susto que me has dado, definitivamente no permitiré que vuelvas a treparte a un barco en un muy largo tiempo, de hecho será mejor que vayamos al castillo rápido para que puedas darte un baño y descansar. – Kagome dejó que su nana la ayudara a sentarse, aún tenía la vista borrosa y le dolía la cabeza.

\- nana Kaede espera…- le pidió la princesa a su cuidadora.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – pregunto espantada la mujer mayor, creyendo que a su protegía le dolía algo…

\- ¿había…? ¿Había alguien aquí conmigo hace un segundo? – pregunto mirando a su alrededor.

\- ¿Qué? No niña, estabas aquí sola – negó de inmediato la anciana, Inuyasha dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio, bien, la vieja no lo había visto.

\- no… aquí había alguien, un muchacho… el me rescato - desde su escondite Inuyasha retuvo el aliento, oh no, ella de verdad lo había visto.

\- debes haber estado soñando Kagome, aquí no había nadie más que tú, y lo que queda de tu vestido…- mascullo la anciana mirando casi con lágrimas la tela rasgada del vestido.

\- no nana, aquí había un muchacho… estaba aquí… me tenía en sus brazos… y me hablaba… - comenzó a decir de nuevo Kagome, desde su escondite Inuyasha trago saliva, sip, definitivamente ella lo había visto.

\- ya está bien de imaginaciones niña, aquí no había nadie, así que mejor levántate para que podamos volver al castillo a que te des un buen baño – la regaño la mujer mayor, Kagome la vio con las cejas fruncidas.

\- no son imaginaciones nana Kaede, ¡un muchacho me salvo del naufragio! ¿O crees que podría haber nadado toda esa distancia yo sola? – se quejó la princesa.

\- ¿considerando lo atrabancada que eres desde niña?, ¡Sí! Ahora de vuelta al castillo, y ten por seguro que no te dejare salir por un muy buen rato señorita – mientras la anciana mujer se llevaba a rastras a la princesa, Inuyasha se atrevió a asomarse un poco.

Aun desde la distancia pudo ver como los ojos cafés de la princesa examinaban la playa sin dejar un solo grano de arena pasar inadvertido. Se quedó bien quieto tras la piedra, pues sabía que si ella veía algún movimiento no iba a rendirse hasta encontrar al causante. Por varios minutos se quedó tan quieto que Shippo se preguntó si acaso no respiraba, cuando finalmente las dos mujeres se marcharon Inuyasha dejo escapar un largo suspiro, mientras su cabello plateado, ya seco por el sol ondeaba suavemente por la brisa.

\- Inuyasha, ¿estás bien? – preguntó Shippo preocupado.

\- ¿eh? Oh si Shippo… si… mejor volvamos, ya es tarde incluso para mí – asintió Inuyasha mirando con añoranza al lugar donde había desaparecido Kagome.

\- mejor será, y sepan jovencitos que no volveremos a mencionar nada de esto a nadie. O si no la familia real comerá ceviche de mariscos fresco – gruño el viejo Myoga que por fin había podido darles alcance a los dos tritones.

\- ¿seguro que estas bien Inuyasha? – volvió a preguntar Shippo al ver tan distraído a su amigo. Pues cuando estaban entrando al castillo se dio de cabeza contra la puerta.

\- ¡feh! estoy bien Shippo ahora mejor apresurémonos que tengo que llegar a mi habitación antes de que… - gruño el tritón frotándose la cabeza, estaba por dar la vuelta en el recodo del pasillo…

\- ¡INUYASHA! –

 _Continuara…_


	5. Luna nueva

**Hola, hola, mis pajarillos sin cola, aquí un nuevo capítulo del corazón de las profundidades, como podrán ver he vuelto a hacer de las mías en lugar de seguir paso a pasito la historia, no se preocupen, no me desviare demasiado, solo lo necesario para darle mi firma a esta obra. Discúlpenme por tardar tanto pero como saben este semestre me toca pesado y casi no tengo ratos libres para escribir, pero si me dejan mínimo 5 review en ese capítulo intentare publicar el siguiente en menos de 15 días, ¿les parece?**

 **Luna nueva**

Inuyasha salto casi hasta el techo del palacio, dios Sesshomaru era callado, pero cuando gritaba era peor que un trueno. El príncipe de aleta escarlata miro a su hermano con temor, este lo veía como si fuera algo que aplastar con el puño, y a juzgar de cómo estaba cerrando las manos eso no estaba lejos de sus planes.

\- ¿Qué? – presunto intentando sonar tranquilo, de hecho casi tuvo ganas de tomar a Shippo como si fuera una esponja anti estrés, pero para su mala suerte este había salido disparado fuera del palacio debido al susto, " _condenada sardina cobarde_ " se quejó mentalmente.

\- ¿se puede saber dónde te has metido desde anoche? – la voz de Sesshomaru lo0 golpeaba como los relámpagos que habían unido el barco de Kagome.

\- ¿Qué te importa? – le contesto molesto, él ya estaba bien grandecito como para ser sermoneado por Sesshomaru. Intento alejarse pero el susodicho le sujeto por la aleta.

\- condenado insolenté, deberías mostrarme más respeto – lo regaño Sesshomaru, Inuyasha resoplo por la nariz.

\- ¿y porque? No eres mi papito – se quejó Inuyasha zafándose del agarre de Sesshomaru.

\- pedazo de mocoso, ¡soy tu rey! – el gruñido de su hermano mayor término de exasperarle los nervios.

\- ¡no hasta que papá este muerto o advique! Y a menos que algunas de esas cosas hayan pasado anoche, aún no estás coronado ¡así que no puedes mandarme! – le restregó en la cara.

\- pero yo si – si Inuyasha creía que Sesshomaru hablaba como un relámpago, esa nueva voz que surgió de la nada era equivalente a una erupción volcánica.

\- p-pa-pa-pa-padre – tartamudeo nervioso, bien, con Sesshomaru podía meterse, pero con su papá…

\- ahora Inuyasha, responde a la pregunta de tu hermano ¿A dónde fuiste anoche? – casi aplastado por las dos miradas ámbar Inuyasha se exprimió el cerebro intentando buscar una excusa, pues decir la verdad era equivalente a firmar su propia sentencia de muerte.

\- ¿Por qué creen que estuve fuera? – pregunto retador, pero su padre y Sesshomaru arquearon una ceja a coro.

\- ¿se te ha olvidado que todos compartimos habitación, insecto? No llegaste a dormir y esta mañana no estabas en la cama cuando despertamos – dijo Sesshomaru con los brazos cruzados sobre su musculoso pecho.

\- ¿no se te ocurrió que quizá me levante temprano? – su padre dejo escapar un bufido burlón mientras que Sesshomaru intento reprimir una sonrisa.

\- por favor Inuyasha, tú no te has levantado temprano nunca, ni siquiera cuando es tu cumpleaños – la burla de su padre lo hirió, pero lo que realmente le preocupaba era que no le creían.

\- está bien, esta bien, estaba molesto y salí a dar una vuelta – confeso, mejor que supieran una verdad a medias que la verdad completa ¿no?

\- y supongo que te metiste en algún problema – lo acuso Sesshomaru, pero esta vez Inuyasha le sostuvo la mirada.

\- ¿te ha llegado algún reporte donde se me acuse de algo? – pregunto imitando la postura de sus mayores. Sesshomaru apretó los dientes de manera audible.

\- no… - gruño con los labios fruncidos.

\- entonces creo que no me he metido en nada – de reojo Inuyasha pudo ver que Myoga se ponía pálido, pero sabía que estaba demasiado asustado por su propio caparazón como para delatarle.

\- supongo – asintió Sesshomaru aun molesto.

\- ahora que dejamos de jugar a las adivinanzas ¿me puedo retirar, papá? - pregunto directamente a Inuno, dando a entender que si había alguien a quien obedecería seria a su padre, pero no a Sesshomaru.

\- todavía no – negó el rey tritón, Inuyasha arqueo una ceja.

\- ¿porque? – gruño, pero su ceño fruncido desapareció cuando su padre le mostro una espátula para quitar percebes.

\- quizá no te metieras en algún lio pero estuviste fuera toda la noche sin permiso, así que en consecuencia quiero que quites todos los percebes del palacio, incluidos los abismos - Inuyasha boqueo como un pez dorado sobre alimentado.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – pregunto, genial, quitar los percebes de una fachada era algo odioso, pero ¡¿de todo el palacio?!

\- vas a quitar todos los percebes, y también todas las algas de cada centímetro de la fachada exterior del palacio lo quiero impecable cuanto antes – indico mostrándole también un balde, ¿de dónde los había sacado?

\- ¡no es justo! ¡Quiero hacer otras cosas! – se quejó Inuyasha, pero su padre no pareció escucharlo.

\- ¿Cómo qué? Si tuviste tiempo de irte de parranda anoche podrás ocuparte de algunos percebes – se burló Seshsomaru mirándolo con superioridad, casi diciéndole "te volvió a ganar, mocoso".

\- pe… ¡pero esto va a llevarme horas! – chillo molesto mientras le ponían las cosas en las manos.

\- entonces te sugiero que comiences cuanto antes – fue la réplica de su padre antes de alejarse con Sesshomaru tras él, eso sí, ese último lucía una enorme sonrisa burlona.

\- con esto estamos a mano - gruño hacia su hermano, el cual por suerte ya estaba demasiado lejos como para escucharlo.

Enojado y murmurando maldiciones, tomo la espátula y el balde y nado directo a la muralla oeste del palacio, era la que menos corriente recibía, así que sería la que menos percebes tuviera en la superficie. Ya era cerca de medio día cuando comenzaron a salirle ampollas en los dedos, maldición ¿Cómo era que se enterraban tanto esos crustáceos en la pared? Estaba intentando quitar uno realmente enraizado cuando sintió una presencia en su espalda, y no tuvo que darse la vuelta para saber que era la babosa de Koga y sus dos clones descerebrados.

\- vaya, vaya, vaya, miren que trajo la marea – lo escucho burlarse siendo coreado por las risas de los gemelos.

\- ¿Qué quieres ahora? – le pregunto molesto mientras intentaba quitar un percebe bien sujeto a la pared.

\- te vez patético ahí, eres la burla de toda la corte – se rio Koga, pero Inuyasha no cayó en sus provocaciones.

\- ¿ah sí? Creía que aún seguían murmurando sobre cuando metiste la cabeza en una almeja la semana pasada – de reojo pudo ver como su hermano enrojecía mientras que los gemelos intentaban aguantar una carcajada.

\- es más, con lo que nos costó sacarte de ahí me sorprende que no tengas una perla en lugar de esa fea cara sobre los hombros – Koga frunció cada musculo del rostro

\- di lo que quieras, de todas formas tú eres el que está limpiando los desperdicios – bufo el mayor, pero Inuyasha no dejo que lo afectara, ta tenía suficiente trabajado acumulado como para meterse en más problemas.

\- ¿Qué? ¿No respondes? –intento picarlo, pero Inuyasha se peleaba para sacar a ese terco crustáceo pegado a la pared.

\- ¿Cómo va a responder? El muy tonto no sabe hacer nada más que meterse en problemas – escucho que ahora se burlaba Ginta.

\- es verdad, además él fue el tonto hace un mes cuando se comió un coágulo de tinta de pulpo pensando que era caviar – Inuyasha sintió una arcada al recordar ese momento, de verdad que no había sido agradable y para colmo su padre casi había mandado a todo un ejército de doctores a revisarlo pensando que se había contagiado de algún virus o recibido una maldición por tener la boca negra.

Continúo ignorándolos, hasta que se aburrieron de molestarlo y se marcharon, bien, primero terminaría con los percebes, siempre tendría tiempo de vengarse de ese trio diabólico más adelante. Era cerca del atardecer cuando termino, y también fue cuando Shippo dejó ver sus pelirrojos cabellos por ahí. Por su puesto le dio un buen y muy sonoro coscorrón por cobarde, pero luego no tardaron en ponerse a platicar, eso sí, ninguno se atrevió a mencionar su ida a la superficie.

Esa noche, y después de poner perlas de tinta de pulpo rancia escondidas entre la comida de Koga, Ginta y Hakaku Inuyasha se retiró a su guarida, le dolían los hombros y también agotado por la falta de sueño, pero no quería dormir, necesitaba ir a tierra firme, necesitaba ver que su princesa estuviera bien, así que, luego de acomodar un poco su colección y asegurarse de que nadie lo seguía tomo el camino a la superficie.

Tardo menos de lo que recordaba en llegar a la orilla donde había dejado a Kagome, se asomó con cuidado mientras se escondía tras las rocas, no debía arriesgarse a que un humano lo viera. Por suerte era una noche sin luna, pero debía ser prudente. Al principio no pudo ver nada, pero siguió mirando de un lado al otro… no había nada; la playa estaba completamente desierta. Por su puesto ¿Por qué iba a aquedarse una princesa en una playa? Seguro que ya estaría en su castillo siendo atendida " _y quizá estén preparando su compromiso con otro pretendiente_ " por alguna razón eso le revolvió el estómago, aún más de lo que había hecho el coágulo de tinta de pulpo que se comió.

Con cansancio se acercó lo más que pudo a la orilla, donde había un grupo de rocas que lo esconderían bien de la vista de los humos, se subió a la saliente de una que colindaba con la arena de la playa y recargo su musculosa espalda contra la rugosa superficie, aún estaba cálida, así que no hace mucho que se había puesto el sol. La verdad la sensación le vino excelente, de verdad había trabajado mucho para quitar esos percebes. Recargando su cabeza contra la piedra dejo espaciar un suspiro. Su mente volvió a evocar el rostro de la princesa humana, no sabía porque pero se le había metido profundamente bajo las escamas, simplemente no conseguía olvidarla.

\- quizá papá tenga razón y el aire de la superficie si vuelva locos a los tritones – se quejó a la noche en general, era la única explicación plausible. ¿De otro modo que estaba haciendo ahí? Intentando ver a una humana que de por si era un tabú, y lo peor era que incluso había esperado volver a verla ahí sentada esperándolo.

\- ¡todos los hombres son idiotas! – escucho a alguien gritar a su espalda, de hecho estuvo a punto de sumergirse de un salto de vuelta en el agua hasta que una de sus neuronas (la única que tenía según sus hermanos) reacciono reconociendo la voz.

\- condenado marques Akittoki ¿pero que se cree? – desde su escondien asomo un poco el rostro, ahí, no lejos de donde se resguardaba estaba Kagome, y a juzgar por como tensaba los hombros, estaba molesta, muy molesta.

\- y para como me regañaron ¡bien merecido se tenía lo que le hice! – se quejó, Inuyasha volvió a esconderse tras la roca, la humana se estaba acercando demasiado, de hecho, lo sensato y maduro seria que se marchara ahora mismo y se metiera bajo las sabanas de su cama para evitar que lo regañaran otra vez.

\- ¡ARG! ¡Ojala se le escalde la cabeza! – grito otra vez Kagome mientras pateaba con todas sus fuerzas una piedra que había por ahí, la cual salió volando en dirección a las rocas de la orilla.

 _¡Plock!_

\- ¡ay! – se quejó una voz masculina tras la piedra, Kagome perdió su coraje y se llevó las manos a la boca, dios ¡le había pegado a alguien!

\- oh dios santo… ¿hay alguien ahí? ¿Se encuentra bien? – pregunto preocupada, Inuyasha pro su parte se froto el chichón que le había salido en la cabeza por culpa del golpe, dios las humanas tenían fuerza.

\- ¡feh! Ya podría fijarse donde arroja su basura - le gruño sin pensar, realmente le había dolido la pedrada, Kagome inflo las mejillas.

\- oiga ya me disculpe, no hace falta ser grosero – se quejó ella, olvidándose de su aflicción.

\- más grosera usted, ¿cree que eso no duele? – volvió a quejarse Inuyasha, definitivamente le importaba más pelearse que proteger su escamoso pellejo.

\- ¡ya te pedí perdón! ¡Tonto! – grito ahora si enojada Kagome y arrojo otra piedra, pero Inuyasha logro esquivarla.

\- ¡tonta! – repitió e intento lanzarle una caracola. Se desato una pequeña guerra en la playa, Inuyasha intentaba pegarle a Kagome con almejas y caracolas, mientras que Kagome le lanzaba piedras y terrones de arena. Aunque era difícil atinarse ya que no podían verse.

\- ¡tiras como niña! – le grito Inuyasha después de esquivar una piedra, paro ni bien termino la oración una viola de arena le pego en el cabello.

\- soy una mujer, ¡y tiro mejor que tú! – se rio ella, finalmente ambos, agotados, declararon una tregua, y Kagome se recargo en la misma roca donde estaba Inuyasha, quedando de espaldas al tritón.

\- ¿Por qué estabas tan enojada? – pregunto Inuyasha cuando el silencio se prolongó, Kagome giro su rostro para ver a su misterios compañero, pero debido a la oscuridad y a la gran piedra que los separaba no consiguió verlo.

\- porque los hombres son unos asnos – se quejó, Inuyasha arqueo una ceja, no sabía lo que era un asno, pero a juzgar por el tono en que lo dijo era un insulto para los machos de su especie.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? – pregunto con abierta curiosidad.

\- mi nuevo pretendiente, es el más arrogante, pedante, grosero, presumido y machista del mundo – comenzó a quejarse Kagome, Inuyasha la escucho pacientemente hasta que perdió la cuenta de insultos, sip, esa princesa era un buen glosario, incluso guardo un par en su memoria para sus hermanos, valían oro.

\- ¿Qué te hizo para que le digas así? – pregunto divertido, la escucho gruñir de su lado de la roca.

\- ¿por dónde empiezo? Primero llego todo perfumado como si fuera un rey, cuando no es más que un marques, luego tuvo la desfachatez de criticar mi vestido de montar diciendo que parecía una… - Inuyasha se preguntó porque se detuvo de pronto, pero no quería volver a pelear con ella así que solo espero a que continuara.

\- en fin, después fue peor, mientras tomábamos el té no paro de criticarme y decirme que hacer, ni siquiera me dejo comer una galleta de crema de frambuesa cubiertas de chocolate y son mis favoritas, después cuando íbamos a prepáranos para la cena se atrevió a insinuar que me vistiera como una princesa y no como una campesina, y lo peor es que ni bien nos sentamos a la mesa estuvo todo el rato diciendo como me "educaría" y todo lo que cambiaría cuando fuera rey… – mientras Kagome hablaba Inuyasha sintió que sus nudillos se cerraban fuertemente, no conocía a este tipo marques, pero le estaban dando ganas de sujetarlo por el cuello y llevarlo bien profundo al mar de los tiburones para dárselos como aperitivo.

\- … al final me arte y le vacié la sopera en la cabeza, ese idiota chillo como un cerdo – termino Kagome, Inuyasha sonrió, no sabía que era una sopera, pero sonaba a que le había dolido a ese remedo de macho.

\- ¡bravo! ¡Muy bien hecho! – la felicito riéndose, Kagome también sintió ganas de reír.

\- sí, fue muy satisfactorio, lo malo fue que por eso me regañaron y me mandaron a mi cuarto – se quejó luego de que se les termino la risa.

\- ¿Por qué? Ese tonto se lo merecía – pregunto Inuyasha sorprendido, ¿habían castigado a Kagome por defenderse de semejante basura?

\- mi nana y los miembros de mi corte no piensan igual, dicen que una princesa no se porta así – entonces Inuyasha entendió todo, ¿Por qué los adultos eran así? Tan inflexibles, en lugar de haberla regañado debieron ovacionarla ¿o es que habían esperado que realmente un tipo así se convirtiera en su rey?

\- no les hagas caso a esos ancianos, yo creo que hiciste bien – la animo, desde atrás de la roca Kagome sonrió como una niña, hacía tiempo en que nadie se ponía de su parte con esos temas, más concretamente desde que sus padres habían muerto.

Así siguieron platicando por horas y horas, mientras Kagome hablaba de su vida Inuyasha contaba chistes y la entretenía con cuentos que ella no había oído nunca, eso sí, cuidando de no delatar su condición de tritón. Mientras más hablaban más conectados se sentían con el otro, así pasaron las horas, y para cuando el amanecer comenzó a teñir en grises el cielo, ya se sentían amigos de toda la vida.

\- mira… está amaneciendo – dijo Kagome mirando el suelo, Inuyasha casi salto del agua.

\- ¿qué? – repitió antes de mirar el horizonte, dios se le había pasado el tiempo en un oleaje.

\- ¿pasa algo? – pregunto Kagome al notarlo alterado.

\- no sabía que era tan tarde, tengo que irme – explico Inuyasha bajando lo más silencioso que pudo de la saliente para volver al agua.

\- espera ¿volverás aquí esta noche? –le pregunto Kagome entristecida, Inuyasha se detuvo a medio camino de sumergirse, no quería ser descortés con ella, pero si llegaba a verlo…

\- quizá – fue todo lo que dijo antes de sumergirse por completo. Kagome por su parte permaneció sentada en la roca un minuto, le entristecía que su nuevo amigo se marchara tan pronto, "al menos debería haberlo invitado a desayunar en el castillo" pensó entristecida, entonces se dio cuenta de algo importante.

\- ¡oye espera! ¡No me has dicho tu nombre! – lo llamo nuevamente, asignándose para ver al otro lado de la roca, pero no había nadie…

\- ¿ya se fue? ¿Cómo si no lo escuche ni vi marchar? – se preguntó Kagome, ese lado de la piedras daba directamente al mar, no había manera de marcharse sin hacer suido o dejarse ver.

\- ¿habrá sido un fantasma? – se preguntó confusa, pero decidió que, fuera lo que fuera, tenía razón en una cosa, ya era muy avanzada la mañana y debía volver a su cuarto pronto.

Escondido detrás de otra roca lejana Inuyasha la observo partir, había sido muy grosero con ella al irse así y lo sabía, pero debía cuidar su secretó y el de su raza. Una vez se aseguró de que dejaba la playa, y de darse cuenta de que no lejos de ahí se levantaba lo que seguramente era su castillo, el mismo se aventuró de vuelta su propio palacio. Rogando a Poseidón que sus hermanos y su padre siguieran dormidos, no quería que lo castigaran otra vez. Pero mientras más avanzaba por las aguas, su mente repetía frente a sus ojos una y otra vez las imágenes de su princesa humana. "definitivamente te veré esta noche, Kagome" se prometió aumentando la velocidad.

\- vaya, vaya, vaya – una sonrisa de dientes afilados y tenebrosos resplandeció en lo profundo de una oscura cueva apartada.

\- ¿pero que tenemos aquí? Un principito enamorado de una humana – la voz sonrió aún más haciendo destallar dos ojos rojos como la sangre mientras miraban la imagen en una burbuja mágica.

\- Kagura, Kana - llamo a sus dos esbirros.

\- quiero que ambas vigilen bien de cerca a este joven – les mostro la imagen de Inuyasha entrando por una de las ventanas de palacio.

\- por fin he encontrado el instrumento de mi venganza… -

 _Continuara…_


	6. Secretos explosivos

**Hola mis sirenitos, espero que no se molesten conmigo por publicar tan pronto, pero tuve un poco de tiempo libre y decidí darle conejo a esta historia y publicarlo hoy, las reglas siguen iguales, si no hay review no hay capitulo, aclaro que la próxima semana son exámenes y no publicare, y para aquellos que siguen la historia de "la resucitada" descuiden va avanzando y espero publicarla pronto.**

 **Secretos explosivos**

 _Inuyasha_

 _Inuyasha_

\- ¡Inuyasha! – el joven tritón salto quince metros al escuchar su nombre contra su oído.

Pero no era su culpa, desde hacía tres meses, en cuanto sus hermanos y su padres e dormían se escapaba del palacio y nadaba todo el camino hasta la playa donde se reunía con Kagome, a veces se ponía a hablar con ella por horas y horas, y cuando no la dejaban bajar él se quedaba viendo su ventana desde el agua, y no se marchaba hasta asegurarse de que estaba dormida. De hecho unas semanas atrás habían comenzado a dejarse pequeños regalos en la roca, Kagome le había dado pañuelos y un par de alhajas, mientras que él le había llevado objetos del mar, perlas caracolas, corales con bellas formas, y anoche había terminado con uno de los mejores regalos, una peineta de coral, concha nácar y piedras de agua marina talladas en forma de corazón. Claro que por eso casi no había dormido y ahora se estaba cayendo de sueño en su cama mientras Miroku lo veía desde uno de los escritorios de coral.

\- ¿Qué? – pregunto a su hermano luego de parpadear para despertarse.

\- ¿se puede saber qué te pasa estos días? Parece que te estés quedando dormido – lo regaño Miroku mientras acomodaba sus materiales de trabajo.

\- lo siento, ¿Qué decías? – respondió frotándose los ojos, si seguía así terminaría dejando caer su cabeza en su plato de la cena.

Miroku puso los ojos en blanco. Comenzaba a preguntarse porque fue a buscar a Inuyasha en primer lugar, bien Jinenji no tenía la misma habilidad artesanal de Inuyasha a la menos seria lo suficientemente educado para prestarle atención. Y para peor todos sus hermanos mayores estaban bien ocupados con tareas principescas, de hecho técnicamente ellos dos también, pero por ahora los habían terminado.

\- te preguntaba sobre los carteles para el festival de las mareas, siento que se ve extraño – señalo el lienzo, lo habían designado para diseñar los carteles para el festival ese año. Inuyasha bostezo y miro el cartel.

\- es por el brillo, pusiste demasiadas piedras azules, eso lastima la vista, prueba a quitar la mitad y deja aflorar al diseño en tinta – le señalo antes de volver a bostezar y reacomodarse para dormir en la cama.

Desde el escritorio Miroku vio a su hermano menor mientras se pasaba una mano por sus negros cabellos, definitivamente algo le estaba pasando a Inuyasha, siempre estaba cansado, y cuando no estaba cabeceando se la pasaba con la mente perdida en la inmortalidad del cangrejo, cosa que usualmente sería normal, pero no a ese grado. Y ese día no había querido salir de la cama, y eso que él siempre se quejaba de que no lo dejaban revolotear por todo el océano a su antojo. Se rasco la cabeza un buen rato, hasta que las piezas se acomodaron frente a sus ojos. Sonriendo burlonamente se sentó a la espalda de su hermano, el cual dormitaba, roncando suavemente, con cuidado se inclinó hasta que sus labios estuvieron a punto de tocar su oreja.

\- ¿Cómo se llama ella? – pregunto pícaro soplando algunas burbujas que hicieron a Inuyasha estremecerse, pero no fue eso lo que lo hizo despertarse por completo, enfurruñado se abrazó a su almohada negándose a mirar a su hermano.

\- no sé de qué estás hablando, ¡bájate de mi cama que me das calor! – le grito intentando darle un codazo, mala idea, pues Miroku se hecho a reír a carcajadas, pues se había confirmado sus sospechas.

\- vaya con mi hermano el pillo, a mí no puedes engañarme – volvió a reír Miroku dándole un par de palmadas en la espalda.

\- llevas más de un mes con la cabeza en las nubes, eso sin mencionar que te la pasas cabeceando y casi nunca estas cuando nos vamos a dormir, así que o te has dado un golpe en la cabeza que te ha vuelto idiota o has conocido a una chica y te escapas de noche para verla – canturreo mientras intentaba descubrir la cabeza de su hermano, el cual se había colocado la almohada encima para no oírlo.

\- ¡pero que pesado! ¡Bájate de mi cama! – volvió a ordenarle intentando golpearlo, pero Miroku le inmovilizo recargando su espalda contra la de Inuyasha y dejando caer todo su peso sobre él.

\- no hasta que me digas quien es mi futura cuñada – lo amenazo, Inuyasha maldijo entre dientes su mala suerte, ¿Por qué tenía que ser el más débil de los siete? Echando todos los huevos en una canasta, Inuyasha giro violentamente hasta quedar boca arriba y se lanzó contra su hermano, pero Miroku fue más rápido, y entre risas pesco las muñecas, manteniéndolo sujeto.

\- dímelo – le ordeno Miroku riéndose en su cara, Inuyasha sacudió la cabeza de manera violenta, e intento golpear a Miroku con su aleta, pero este lo tumbo de espaldas contra la cama y se colocó encima de él inmovilizándolo tan bien que apenas y podía moverse.

\- dime Inuyasha, cuéntame lo que está pasando – volvió a retarlo Miroku sin aflojar su agarre. El tritón más joven dejo escapar un gruñido desde su laringe, pero viendo que era inútil liberarse soltó un sonoro suspiro.

\- si te digo ¿te quitaras de encima? – le pregunto enfadado, Miroku asintió sin dudar un segundo. Inuyasha cerró fuertemente sus ojos, esto era ridículo. Pero si tenía que contarle a alguien… bueno, Miroku era la menor de las amenazas, al menos él intentaría entenderlo. Como viejo camarada de travesuras no lo traicionaría, no conscientemente esperaba.

\- no es… bueno, no es una chica de por aquí… - murmuro sin saber cómo explicarse cuando su hermano lo libero, Miroku alzo una ceja, Atlántida no era la única ciudad subacuática del mundo, pero la mayoría estaba a no menos de tres días de viaje a nado.

\- hubo un naufragio – dijo Inuyasha más derrotado que decidido. Miroku arqueo nuevamente una de sus cejas.

\- bah… eso no es novedad - Se quejó decepcionado.

\- hay cientos por todo el lecho marino, la mayoría son nidos de tiburones – explico, el creía que se trataba de un drama romántico.

\- no – lo interrumpió Inuyasha en voz baja.

\- no era un naufragio antiguo. En la tormenta de hace unos meses… vi un barco que se hundía… llego a las grandes rocas más allá del bosque de algas – comenzó a explicar sintiendo que las palabras se le anudaban en la laringe. Miroku se quedó mirando a su hermano sin decir nada, se estaba volviendo loco, un naufragio humano no era algo relevante en la vida de un tritón. Pero él había mencionado a una _chica…_ sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al comprender.

\- Inuyasha, dime que no hiciste lo que creo que hiciste – le pidió en un susurro, Inuyasha asintió muy lentamente.

\- cuando el barco se hundió había abordo una chica, una…. Una chica humana – la voz de Inuyasha era débil, la verdad era que él apenas se podía hacer la idea de que Kagome fuera una humana que él salvo de ahogarse, pero el había accedido a contar todo.

\- ella… se habría ahogado Miroku, no podía simplemente quedarme sentado mientras ella moría – explico bajando un poco la cabeza. Frotándose las sienes Miroku bajo de la cama y murmuro algunas palabras que, Inuyasha estaba seguro, no había aprendido en el palacio.

\- recuérdame que nunca más te pregunte algo – gruño mientras nadaba de un lado al otro de la habitación, moviendo su aleta de manera nerviosa.

\- ¿comprendes la gravedad de este asunto? – pregunto bruscamente mirando a su hermano menor de manera inquisidora.

\- si _alguien_ se entera de esto, no importara que seas un príncipe, te van a usar como carnada de tiburones – Inuyasha cruzo los brazos.

\- no me regañes, creme que lo sé – se quejó molesto, pero Miroku no le dio tregua.

\- ¡por Poseidón Inuyasha! ¡Has salvado a un humano de ahogarse! – grito molesto, Inuyasha lo miro con fastidio.

\- dilo más alto, creo que no te oyeron en Olimpia – se quejó, y el que creía que Miroku seria discreto.

Miroku volvió a pasarse la mano por el cabello, como siempre hacia cuando estaba nervioso o pensaba mucho en una cosa. Inuyasha ya estaba preparándose para saltar y noquearlo antes de que nadara a acusarlo con su padre o Sesshomaru cuando, de la nada, Miroku se puso a reír con fuerza.

\- tengo que reconocértelo Inuyasha, cuando metes la aleta, no lo haces a medias – Inuyasha arqueo una ceja, no sabía si tomarse eso como un alago o un insulto.

\- solo mantén la boca cerrada, porque si me hundo, te traeré conmigo a cenar con los tiburones – lo amenazo, Miroku sonrió aún más.

\- dalo por hecho hermanito – el mayor extendió su mano, y ambos se las estrecharon, si tenían suerte todo eso no saldría de esa habitación, lamentablemente, nadie puede tener suerte eternamente.

Solo unos días después, cuando Myoga recibió el mensaje de que el rey Inuno quería verlo pensó lo peor, " _o por Poseidón, él lo sabe_ " pensaba asustado mientras caminaba temblando como una medusa hacia el salón del trono. " _lo sabe y esta noche habrá canapés de cangrejo en el menú_ " peor no importaba cuan asustado estuviera, no podía rechazar la llamada del rey bajo ningún concepto. Pero Myoga no podía hacer casi nada por ocultar sus miedos, de hecho cuando llego a su presencia y trato de hablar solo salió un agudo chillido.

\- a sus órdenes su majestad – murmuro lo más serio que pudo. El rey le hizo una seña para que se acerque, mientras su mirada se mantenía pensativa.

\- Myoga, estoy preocupado – explico el rey cuando el cangrejo llego a los descansa brazos de su trono de coral.

\- ah no me diga, ¿los peses espada se han batido a duelo otra vez o acaso las barracudas se volvieron a meter con los calamares? – intento disipar el tema, pero la mirada del rey lo mando a callarse, claramente no estaba de humor para sus malos chistes.

\- estoy preocupado por Inuyasha – aclaro, con las rodillas temblándole como maracas Myoga arqueo una ceja.

\- ¿Inuyasha señor? – pregunto otra vez nervioso el cangrejo, pero el rey no se dio cuenta, solo tenía el rostro recargado en su mano mientras miraba pensativo algún punto en la pared.

\- Sesshomaru dice que está demasiado tranquilo, solo habla con Miroku, se por sus otros hermanos que sus tareas no se han cumplido, además que sale muy noche y regresa solo segundos antes de la hora de despertarse, esta que se cae por el sueño y puedo jurar que está más distraído de lo habitual – el rey entrecerró los ojos, con una expresión tan misterios como aterradora.

\- ¿tú no has notado nada verdad? – pregunto a su consejero, el pobre Myoga trago duro mientras sus rodilla producían un sonido repugnante.

\- yo… bueno… - Con sus rodillas temblando Myoga no sabía que decir, sus labios y su mente estaban desconectados, solo sabía que el rey lo estaba probando, esperando que dijera una sola palabra incorrecta para mandarlo a la cocina y no para supervisar la preparación de la cena. El rey Inuno sonrió de pronto haciendo que los ojos, de por si saltones de Myoga, se abrieran de par en par.

\- dios, si no lo hubiera visto antes no lo creería. Pero aunque lo nieguen esos siete hijos míos son todos iguales - el rey dejo escapar una breve carcajada.

\- Dios, incluso llegue a pensar que tendría que clavarle las aletas al piso a Ginta cuando conoció a su prometida – pero Myoga no seguía la conversación, el solo podía pensar en que si el rey sabio de las travesuras suicidas de su hijo menor ¿Por qué estaba tan feliz? No era parte de su naturaleza complacerse con la mala conducta de sus vástagos, especialmente el de aleta roja. El rey Inuno era fanático del orden incluso para guardar los platos. Simplemente no tenía sentido.

\- ¿a-antes señor? – pregunto Myoga temblando del puro terror.

\- está enamorado de una joven, claro que tendré que hablar con él pronto para poder hacer la petición de mano a la familia de la sirena afortunada. – rio otra vez Inuno Taisho, pero Myoga no pudo contenerse más, y antes de darse cuenta había estallado en una pila de pura histeria y lágrimas de cangrejo.

\- ¡intente detenerlo mi señor! – grito de pronto Myoga mientras ocultaba su rechoncho rostro en el grueso mechón de cabello plateada que caía sobre el fuerte pecho del monarca. Luego calló en lo más parecido que tenían los crustáceos a las rodillas y se puso a sollozar como si le acabaran de decir que lo iban a cocinar en cebiche mientras seguía vivo.

\- ¡pero él no escucho! – grito aún más fuerte mientras el rey lo miraba extrañado, de por si Myoga era histérico pero no a ese grado.

\- ¡le dije claramente que se alejara de los humanos! ¡Que son malos y un problema! – un frio glaciar se dispersó por la sala del trono. Y donde solo segundos antes Myoga se sentía ya en el hervidero de la olla, paso a ser peor que un congelador por culpa del aura asesina del rey.

\- humanos… – repitió con una voz tan aterradora que Myoga por un segundo se preguntó si seguía vivo.

\- ¿Cuáles… humanos…? – pregunto enfadado, no que enfadado, ¡estaba furioso! Desde su poción Myoga palidecido considerablemente, ¡oh no, no, no, no! Ahora si metió las seis patas.

\- ¿humanos? – repitió riendo nerviosamente mientras intentaba escapar nadando lentamente.

\- ¿Quién dijo algo sobre los humanos? – pero ni bien se había alejado medio metro del trono la enorme y fuerte mano del rey lo pesco y apretó con fuerza como si fuera una esponja anti estrés. Al mismo tiempo, y sin que nadie se diera cuenta una figura se despegó de la pared exterior de la sala del trono solo un segundo antes de que una aleta color índigo salía disparada de la ventana del castillo. Tenía que apresurarse o no llegaría a la gruta antes que su padre.

Mientras tanto Inuyasha terminaba de cerrar la entrada con la enorme piedra, por él seguiría en su cuarto echándose la siesta, pero Shippo había llegado y lo había sacado de la cama a empujones con la excusa de que debía mostrarle algo. Y ahora mismo esperaba que valiera la pena o iba a sacudirle los huesos a ese bagre saldado.

\- Shippo, más te vale que no me hagas perder el tiempo o te dejare flojos los dientes – le gruño frotándose los ojos, tendría que comenzar a espaciar sus visitas a Kagome o terminaría por quedarse dormido en el plato de algas o en algún sitio peor.

\- vamos Inuyasha, esto vale la pena ¿Cuándo te he quedado mal? – pregunto Shippo emocionado mientras revoloteaba alrededor de Inuyasha.

\- mejor ni te contesto porque me enfadare más – le gruño el príncipe.

Claro que su mal humor murió al llegar al centro de la gruta, ahí, entre los objetos brillantes de su colección estaba una pintura, pero no como las que él había recuperado de otros naufragios, esta era única, porque era un retrato de Kagome. Estaba sentada en una especie de trono de madera, tenía una de esas largas prendas que cubrían sus piernas de color coral y miraba sonriente al frente, de hecho, desde su posición parecía que lo miraba a él.

\- ¿te gusta? – sonrió Shippo orgulloso; Inuyasha acaricio suavemente los rasgos de la pintura, temeroso de borrar un solo detalle.

\- ¿de dónde la sacaste? – pregunto ensimismado.

\- del barco, me metí a ver que encontraba, y ¿sabes? Tuve que ser muy valiente para conseguirlo – presumió inflando el pecho con orgullo, pero Inuyasha dejo escapar un bufido tintado con una risa burlona.

\- ¿aún no se han metido ahí los tiburones verdad? - pregunto sin dejar de ver la pintura.

\- no… - se quejó Shippo cruzándose de brazos mientras Inuyasha se acercaba al cuadro y extraía la peineta, ahora sí podría confirmar si le quedaría bien.

Pero apenas había conseguido interponer la joya con el negro cabello del retrato cuando escucharon la roca de la entrada moverse. Ambos tritones intercambiaron una mirada, desde el incidente de Myoga Inuyasha siempre cerraba la gruta cuando estaban dentro o cuando salían, y aparte de ellos dos solo había otra persona que conocía el acceso y lo más importante, que tenía la fuerza sufriente para mover la roca.

\- ¡Inuyasha! – escucharon la voz de Miroku confirmando sus sospechas, pero su temor comenzó a crecer cuando lo vio sin aliento y con cara de espanto.

\- ¡ya lo sabe! ¡Tienes que sacar todo esto de aquí! – le ordeno Miroku tan pronto pudo recobrar el aliento. Inuyasha palideció dejando la peineta en una repisa, no podía referiste nadie más que a su padre.

\- ¿Qué? ¡¿Cómo se enteró?! – grito Inuyasha mientras agarraba un bonche de objetos de una estantería y los coleaba dentro de un barril.

\- no me mires a mí, en Atlántida solo hay tres formas de que se mueva la información, por carta, por conversación y por Myoga – se quejó Miroku, entre los tres metieron todo lo posible en costales, cajas y barriles en un intento desesperado por esconderlo todo.

\- ¡es inútil! Son demasiadas cosas – gruño Inuyasha cuando se les acabaron los escondites, y no habían guardado ni la mitad de los objetos. No les quedaba más que correr, pero al intentar ir a la salida el camino estaba bloqueado y no precisamente por la piedra.

El rey Inuno permanecía quieto como una estatua, imponente y rígido como una piedra. Sostenía su tridente mágico en su mano con fuerza, pero aunque siempre lo llevaba con él, esta vez Inuyasha sintió que esa arma podría ser apuntada directamente contra él. Myoga flotaba a su lado, pero aunque su rostro parecía avergonzado Inuyasha deseo hacerlo en canapé para el almuerzo. Ese cangrejo cara de pulga lo había vendido.

\- p-padre – comenzó Inuyasha pensando a toda velocidad en una explicación, pero su padre le interrumpió con un gesto de la mano.

\- me considero… - comenzó a hablar el rey con una voz grave como la tormenta.

\- un rey bastante razonable – termino la frase mirando a sus dos hijos, pero especialmente a Inuyasha.

\- establezco ciertas reglas, y espero que sean obedecidas – Inuyasha retrocedió mientras las escamas de su aleta se tensaban por el miedo, pero cuando sintió la fría pared de coral a su espalda supo que no tenía escapatoria, su padre lo tenía literalmente entre el tridente y la pared. De reojo vio que Miroku y Shippo se alejaban un poco por entre las sombras, sin suda intentando alejarse de la zona de fuego, y por una vez no los culpaba.

\- papá, lo siento, yo solo… - intento de nuevo.

\- ¿es cierto que salvaste a un humando de que se ahogara? – lo interrumpió su padre pronunciando la palabra humano como si fuera un bocado repugnante y viscoso.

\- ¡tenía que hacerlo papá! Ella… - quiso explicarle pero su padre no lo dejo hablar.

\- el contacto entre humanos y tritones está prohibido Inuyasha, ¡tú lo sabes! ¡Tú más que nadie debería entenderlo! – lo señalo con el dedo de manera acusatoria.

\- ¡ella hubiera muerto! – grito Inuyasha enrojeciendo, estaba harto, harto de que su padre no le hiciera caso, harto de que lo tratara de menos. Pero su padre solo ajito la mano como siempre hacia que descartaba sus palabras sin siquiera molestarse en escucharlo.

\- ¡bah! un humano menos del que preocuparse – bufo fastidiado.

\- ¡ni siquiera la conoces! – estallo furioso, ¿Cómo se atrevía a menospreciar así la vida de Kagome? Inuno Taisho miro con incredulidad a su hijo menor.

\- ¿conocerla?, no tengo que _conocerla_ ¡todos son iguales! Sin cola, salvajes, arponeros, comedores de pescado, incapaces de sentir o… - lo interrumpió Inuyasha que había perdido los estribos.

\- ¡padre, yo la amo! – grito tan fuerte que el eco de su voz sonó por toda la grieta. La mandíbula del rey cayó abierta, a su alrededor el agua se tornó helada, tanto que casi esperaban ver fragmentos de hielo flotando por ahí.

\- no… - murmuro casi sin aire mientras apretaba fuertemente su tridente.

\- ¡¿has perdido la cabeza Inuyasha?! ¡Ella es un humano! ¡TÚ ERES UN TRITÓN! – estallo furioso el rey, pero Inuyasha solo se cruzó de brazos desafiante.

\- no me importa, ¡prefiero mil veces estar con ella que en ese mugroso palacio contigo! – aquellas palabras fueron la gota que derramo el vaso. Inuno Taisho clavo sus ojos dorados de manera cruel sobre su hijo, en su mano el tridente comenzó a brillar con fuerza, destilando su gran poder.

\- Inuyasha… voy a abrirte los ojos – con una lentitud tortuosa el rey Inuno apunto su poderoso tridente hacia la pared detrás de Inuyasha. Mirando todos aquellos objetos como si fueran el mismo diablo, en su lógica ellos tenían la culpa de que la mente de su hijo se hubiese corrompido.

\- y si esta es la única forma de conseguirlo ¡que así sea! – Miroku tuvo apenas un segundo para taclear a su hermano menor y sujetarlo contra el suelo antes de que su padre hiciera estallar el primer grupo de piezas humanas con su tridente, destrozando todo por completo a no menos de dos metros donde había estado Inuyasha.

Bajo del agarre implacable de Miroku Inuyasha comenzó a pelear mientras el sonido de las explosiones martillaba sus oídos, casi podía saber que objeto era destruido por la furia de su padre. La rabia subió desde su interior, y peleo con más fuerza cuando lagunas cenias le cayeron en el rostro, era como estar en su peor pesadilla, y para colmo no podía defenderse.

\- ¡BASTA! ¡DETENTE! – grito enfurecido, pero Miroku lo mantuvo en su lugar, en ese punto ni su padre ni Inuyasha estaban pensando y alguno podría salir lastimado.

El rey continúo destrozando cada objeto humano que pudo identificar, como si de esa manera pudiera exterminarlos a distancia, como los demonios que eran. Al contacto con la magia del tridente los objetos estallaban en una nube de polvo, cenizas y burbujas, solo cuando hubo destrozado hasta el último objeto y casi la gruta misma Inuno puso fin a su destrucción.

Inuyasha se quedó bajo el agarre de su hermano mayor, temblando de aleta a cabeza, de rabia conmoción y dolor, como si hubiese sido su propio cuerpo el que fue blanco de la magia del tridente, cuando abrió los ojos dio a su padre una mirada de odio tal que Miroku sintió encogerse su corazón. Pero el rey, quizá sintiendo el daño que había hecho, o siendo demasiado orgulloso para defender su acción, se dio la vuelta y salió nadando tan erguido que nadie podría decir que acababa de destrozar la colección de su hijo.

Con cuidado Miroku soltó a Inuyasha, lo llevo lejos de la gruta, de la cual solo quedaba una sola pared de roca y coral llena de gritas y cicatrices, y lo deposito en un banco de arena, creyendo que estaría demasiado afectado como para mantenerse a flote. Shippo y un avergonzado Myoga también se acercaron a ver como estaba. Su estado era lamentable, tenía todo el cuerpo tenso, apretaba los puños y los dientes tanto que podían escuchar sus huesos crujir.

El príncipe del mar estaba claramente teniendo una guerra de emociones en su interior, y el amor familiar no estaba ganando ni el juego, ni el set y menos el partido. Pero no lloro, su dolor estaba más allá de las lágrimas, todo su trabajo, cada objeto que había buscado y recogido con tanta fascinación destrozado, no quedaba nada. Un brillo llamo su atención en la arena, la peineta que hizo para Kagome, destrozada como todo lo demás.

\- Inuyasha… - Miroku intento poner su mano sobre el hombro de su hermano para consolarlo, pero este le lanzó una mirada que le prometía muerte dolorosa si le tocaba una sola escama.

\- vete, todos ustedes largo de aquí – le gruño con la cara tensa, como si le costara mucho contenerse.

\- no, hermano… - se negó a irse Miroku, pero cuando intento tocarlo nuevamente Inuyasha le lanzo un puñetazo, el cual apenas y pudo bloquear.

\- ¡LARGO DE AQUI! ¡FUERA! – aunque ninguno de los tres presentes creía que fuera buena idea decidieron que era mejor darle su espacio, y se fueron al otro lado de lo que quedaba de la gruta.

Viéndose solo Inuyasha doblo su aleta y la abrazo con sus brazos, y indio su rostro en el espacio entre ambos, como si de esa manera pudiera desaparecer del mundo, o al menos del mar. Lo odiaba, odiaba el agua, las algas los peces, los cangrejos, pero especialmente odiaba a su familia. Ninguno de ellos se había preocupado por él nunca, ni siquiera habían intentado disimular que lo entendían o que intentaban entenderlo, de hecho, las únicas coacciones en que se daban cuenta de su existencia era cuando se metía en un lio, y luego de solucionarlo volvían a darle la espalda.

Miro sus muñecas, donde los brazaletes resplandecían bajo la luz acuática, los miro con asco, pero sobre todo por lo que representaba, con ellos y los anillos de su aleta lo distinguían como miembro de la familia real, una familia que no lo quería y lo hacía sufrir. Con furia se quitó las joyas de golpe, tan fuerte que se hizo varias heridas en los brazos y la cola. Luego tomo cada una en su mano y el arrojo tan lejos como pudo, no quería ser un príncipe, no quería ser hijo de Inuno Taisho, ni hermano de sus seis perfectos hijos, ¡ni siquiera quería ser un tritón! El solo quería estar con Kagome…

Desde el otro lado de las ruinas de la gruta Miroku se frotaba el cabello con frustración, no quería dejar a Inuyasha solo en un momento tan sensible, pero no tenía más remedio que volver al palacio cuanto antes. Su padre estaba ya muy molesto y no sería sabio que se enfadara con otro de sus hijos ahora. Ya habían sido suficientes problemas por un día.

\- cuídenlo hasta que se calme – pidió a Myoga y Shippo antes de alejarse para volver al palacio. Todos sabían que, por mucho que lamentara lo ocurrido, no estaban ni cerca de sentir el nivel de dolor que tenía Inuyasha golpeándole el pecho.

Desde las sombras dos figuras miraron complacidas al príncipe deprimido, sus bocas llenas de dientes filosos se estiraron en una mueca similar a una sonrisa. Dolor y desesperación, justo lo que la oscuridad receto para tentar a un inocente.

 _Continuara…_


	7. Tratos con el diablo

**Hola queridos, aquí el siguiente episodio, les avisó que voy a tardarme en publicar unos 15 días pues tengo exámenes esta semana y la siguiente y para colmo uno cae justo en mi cumpleaños. Injusto pero no hay manera de cambiarlo. Espero que les guste el capítulo, es la escena que muchos pidieron, un poco modificada pero espero que les guste mucho, si me dejan cinco reviews publicare antes del 16 de marzo. Deséenme suerte y nos veremos en el próximo capítulo.**

 **Tratos con el diablo**

Desde pequeños los niños traviesos de la Atlántida eran asustados con la leyenda de Naraku, un hechicero marino que era famoso por su poder, pero aún más por su inteligencia y su crueldad. Según las historias, cuando el rey Inuno Taisho aún era un príncipe el propio hechicero habitaba en el palacio, y pertenecía a la alta clase social. Algunas malas lenguas rumoreaban que era en realidad hijo ilegitimo del rey Ryukotsusei y por ende medio hermano del príncipe heredero, pero estas historias nunca habían sido confirmadas o negadas por el rey Ryukotsusei o el propio Inuno Taisho. Cuando este último fue coronado desterró al hechicero de la Atlántida, por haber sido descubierto practicando secretamente la magia negra y por conspirar para tomar el trono para sí mismo. Según los mitos ambos se habían enfrentado en duelo, y al salir victorioso el rey Naraku se escabullo lejos de la ciudad, no sin antes jurar que algún día obtendría su venganza.

Varios años después la leyenda del hechicero paso a ser no más que un cuento de fantasmas para contar a los tritones y sirenas traviesos y ausentarlos para que no salieran a deshoras de la noche, un verso popular en las canciones tradicionales era "¡ten cuidado o el hechicero te atrapara!" y aun así, nadie sospechaba que esos cuentos con los que asustaban a sus hijos, realmente advertían de un peligro cercano y latente que acechaba desde las sombras.

Mirando a Inuyasha desde las sombras dos figuras esbeltas y pálidas asomaron lentamente sus cabezas, dejando ver sus ojos color sangre. Asegurándose de que el otro tritón se había alejado lo sufriente como para no verlas ni oírlas, lentamente abandonaron su escondite. Y danzando elegantes y letales, pero con cautela, se aproximaron hasta el pobre príncipe que aun esta abrazándose así mismo en la arena. Su amo las despellejaría si arruinaban esta oportunidad.

\- oh… pobrecillo… - susurro dulcemente la primera creatura, provocando que Inuyasha levantara la vista con el ceño fruncido.

\- pobre principito… - susurro la otra danzando y enroscándose alrededor del joven tritón sin tocarlo. Inuyasha miro a estas nuevas creaturas con incredulidad, parecían sirenas, pero sus colas eran las de unas anguilas grises. "unagis" pensó recordando que había leído acerca de esas creaturas en alguno de los libros de Jinenji, pero nunca había visto una en persona.

\- tiene un problema muy serio – dijo con tristeza la más grande de las dos, que tenía cabello negro corto y los labios rojos como el coral. Ambas unagis eran aterradoras, no solo sus voces eran temibles, sino que además sus dientes afilados como puntas de lanza eran intimidantes.

\- si tan solo pudiéramos ayudarle… - entono la segunda unagi, era más pequeña que la otra, y sus cabellos eran casi tan blancos como los de Inuyasha, pero no por eso era menos aterradora que su compañera.

\- quizá haya algo… - enseño los dientes la primer anguila.

Inuyasha las miro con rabia, no estaba de humor para juegos, menos aún que es dos bestias estuviesen dando vueltas por los restos de su querida colección. Se cruzó de brazos, e irguió la espalda, listo para defenderse si era necesario. Había algo en esas dos que no le gustaba nada.

\- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? – exigió saber con autoridad.

\- no tengas miedo mi príncipe – le indico la anguila mayor acercándose hasta casi pegar su rostro al de Inuyasha, este instintivamente se inclinó hacia atrás, intentando alejarse de ella. Pero se estremeció al sentir algo frio y viscoso rozar su espalda, y comprendió que la anguila pequeña estaba retozando tras él.

\- venimos en nombre de alguien que puede ayudarte – murmuro la que estaba tras él.

\- alguien que puede hacer realidad tus más profundos y oscuros deseos – Inuyasha retrocedió alejándose de ellas, no solo por la incomodidad que le provocaban, sino porque habían comenzado a enrollarlo con sus cuerpos.

\- solo imagínate – susurro la pequeña.

\- tú y tu princesa, juntos… - le sonrió la mayor.

\- para siempre – le prometieron como si le ofrecieran las llaves del nirvana.

\- no entiendo – dijo cuidando de mantenerlas a una distancia prudente. Ambas anguilas sonrieron, claramente estaban haciendo bien su trabajo.

\- bueno, Naraku es muy poderoso – aseguraron ambas.

\- ¿el hechicero? – pregunto con incredulidad. Que ridiculez, ¿ir detrás de un criminal con todos los problema que ya tenía? Incluso si confiara en esas unagis, lo cual no hacía, no estaba tan desesperado.

\- ni que estuviera loco, ¡fuera de mi vista! – las hecho volviendo a sentarse en el banco de arena.

\- como quieras – se encogió de hombros la más pequeña.

\- solo era una sugerencia – se alejó la mayor dando un golpe a los escombros con su cola.

Inuyasha vio como sus sobras se alejaban de lo que quedaba de la gruta y apretó los dientes. Que locura, irle a pedir ayuda al que según se contaba había sido el peor enemigo de su padre en su juventud. Y el susodicho seguro que lo condenaría a muerte solo por considerar la idea. Era una tontería, además cualquier cosa que pudiera hacer ese brujo su padre lo haría tres veces mejor.

Más sin embargo una pregunta taladro su frio razonamiento ¿realmente su valía la pena que volviera? Su padre ya había dejado en claro que no le importaba él, ni sus creencias, ni sus sentimientos, y era más que seguro que cuando volviera le iba caer una bronca que no podría nadar en un mes como mínimo. Además era obvio que si no abandonaba sus sentimientos por Kagome su vida como miembro de la familia real se volvería un infierno. Pero la sola idea de olvidar a su princesa era aún más dolorosa que cualquier martirio al que pudieran someterlo su padre y sus hermanos. ¿Por qué regresar entonces? Todo lo que le importaba acababa de ser destruido, y no había nada ahí o en toda la ciudad que lo atrajera lo suficiente para soportar su seguro destino como un hijo paria del rey.

Un pedazo de lienzo floto hasta la punta de su aleta, Inuyasha lo recogió, era el único fragmento del retrato de Kagome que se había salvado de la ira de su padre, solo parte de su rostro, fuera de eso no quedaba nada. Balanceando rápidamente sus opciones Inuyasha decidió, aunque en el fondo sabía que era una muy mala idea, que prefería perder a una familia que no le quería a perder a la única persona que realmente había amado en su vida. Ella era su último rayo de luz, y maldito fuera si renunciaba a ella sin luchar. Quizá, por esta vez podría decir que el fin justificaba los medios.

\- ¡esperen! – llamo a las unagis antes de que se alejaran más.

\- ¿sí? – preguntaron ambas dulcemente. Desde que habían visto esas fugas pero intenso brillo en los ojos del príncipe más joven, ambas supieron que su presa se había tragado el cebo, el anzuelo y el sedal.

Fuera de la gruta Shippo y Myoga aguardaban, Shippo triste por el dolor de su amigo y Myoga sintiendo una profunda vergüenza por ser el causante de esa innecesaria disputa entre el rey y el menor de sus hijos. Lo cual sin duda acarrearía una cicatriz en su relación por mucho tiempo, si no es que para siempre, de hecho el mismo Myoga sentía que los gritos desesperados del muchacho permanecerías grabados a fuego en su mente el resto de su vida, como un recordatorio permanente de su traición contra él. Pero apenas y había podido comenzar a imaginar algún intento de disculpa cuando vio a su joven amo alejarse con dos figuras grises. El y Shippo intercambiaron una mirada antes de seguirlo.

\- ¡Inuyasha! – llamo el tritón pequeño a su amigo, pero por primera vez en su vida este lo ignoro completamente.

\- amo Inuyasha ¡¿pero que hace con esa chusma?! – pregunto Myoga al darle alcance y espantado de ver a las dos unagis tan cerca del territorio del castillo.

\- voy a ver a Naraku – contesto Inuyasha indiferente aumentando su ritmo para dejar atrás a Myoga, que era todo lo que podía hacer para no tomarlo entre sus manos y estrujarlo hasta convertirlo en pate de cangrejo.

\- ¡no joven Inuyasha! ¡Ese ser es el demonio! ¡un mostruo! – grito el concejero real aferrando con sus pinzas la punta de la cola escarlata de Inuyasha, en un inútil intento de detenerlo.

\- bien, entonces ve y acúsame con mi padre, ¡es para lo único que eres bueno! – le restregó Inuyasha antes de arrogarlo lejos con un movimiento de su aleta.

Eso fue suficiente para aturdir a Myoga por unos segundos preciosos que le costaron varios metros de distancia entre él y el príncipe. Solo reacciono cuando Inuyasha desapareció entre las oscuras aguas del mar abierto junto con las unagis. Enfadado consigo mismo el cangrejo se trepo al hombro de Shippo y le ordeno seguirle, él no había tenido la intención de traicionar a su joven señor, había sido un accidente, pero Inuyasha estaba claramente mucho más herido de lo que dejaba ver. Y eso era un claro síntoma de que no pensaba con claridad y podía cometer una tontería.

A medida que se introducían en aguas ajenas al territorio de la Atlántida el agua comenzaba a oscurecerse y enfriarse. Alrededor de la ciudad y el castillo, todo estaba bien iluminado a todas horas y era calido y seguro, como debía ser. La guarida de Naraku sin embargo era el opuesto perfecto, frío y oscuro como el vientre de un monstruo. Lo cual era apropiado pues el hechicero había hecho su nido en el vientre del esqueleto de un leviatán, cuya única luz eran dos chimeneas de burbujas hirvientes y serpenteantes que subían como dos serpientes malignas. Proporcionando una iluminación tétrica y malévola sobre los huesos de la bestia.

Solo cuando las unagis le marcaron el camino por la boca del leviatán, ingresando así en los dominós de su amo, Inuyasha percibió el desagradable sonido de chillidos y gemidos agudos que le erizaron desde la punta del cabello hasta la más pequeña de sus escamas. Apretando los labios en una línea rígida bajo la mirada encontrándose con un bosque de grotescos y viscosos pólipos que crecían del suelo y que al parecer eran los responsables de tan abominable ruido.

Pero a diferencia de los otros pólipos que había visto, estos tenían caras martirizadas y se movían como si tuvieran vida propia y que para peor seguían cada uno de sus movimientos. Con un chasquido uno de esos asquerosos pólipos se estiro y sujeto la muñeca desprotegida de Inuyasha, frenándolo en seco. El príncipe se retorció del asco y tiro con todas sus fuerzas para zafarse del viscoso y helado agarre de la desagradable creatura. Cuyo solo tacto casi le provocó arcadas y muchos escalofríos.

\- adelante – el ronroneo de una voz grave llamo su atención desde lo más profundo de la cueva, y cuyo eco hizo encogerse a todo el desagradable jardín de pólipos.

Inuyasha miro por el pasadizo hasta lo que debía ser la cámara principal de la guarida, que a pesar de la oscuridad se veía pulcramente ordenada y hasta con algunos decorados de algas, almejas y caracoles de colores exóticos. En el centro había lo que parecía un enorme caldero de hueso y tras él una enrome caracola que tenía un agujero tan estrecho que Inuyasha supo que el mismo no cabría por ahí.

\- pasa querido muchacho – volvió a invitarlo la voz masculina desde el interior de la caracola. El joven vio sorprendido como una maraña de tentáculos negros y morados salía de la estrecha abertura, precediendo el cuerpo del hechicero, que decenio elegante hasta el suelo y luego se irguió en toda su altura, revelando un rostro joven y unos cabellos negros como el abismo que enmarcaban aquellos ojos rojos como la sangre.

\- no te escondas en los rincones muchacho, es grosero y más considerando que eres mi invitado – hablo el hechicero mostrando una sonrisa blanca y filosa, fue entonces cuando Inuyasha se dio cuenta de que Naraku no era cualquier creatura marina, era un Cecaelio, un hombre mitad pulpo, un primo casi desconocido de las sirenas y tritones, tan escasos como las perlas negras y aún más peligrosos que los tiburones o las barracudas.

Se estremeció al ver la piel blanca de Naraku, normalmente su especie debía tener la piel de con un ligero tono violeta o verde, solo los tritones y sirenas tenían piel blanca lo único más contrastante que la blancura de su piel era una perla negra con franjas doradas que pendía de su cuello. Y lo hizo preguntarse si acaso los rumores de que era su medio tío eran verdad. De hecho desde que salió de su caracola Naraku se veía imponente y altivo, bajo cualquier otra circunstancia Inuyasha se abría burlado se su arrogancia, pero ahora sus instintos le gritaban que debía ser prudente. El hechicero lo miro sonriente antes de moverse para sentarse en un improvisado trono de huesos y espinas de pescados y mariscos.

\- tampoco es muy educado mirar fijamente a los demás, ¿Qué no tienes modales… principito? – le preguntó indiferente cuándo se puso cómodo.

Inuyasha se quedó quieto sin saber que hacer o que decir, se había esperado un ser deforme y grotesco o algún anciano decrepito y marchito como un algo podrida, no a un hombre vigoroso y de apariencia ridículamente joven, de hecho así a simple vista parecía ser apenas un poco mayor que Sesshomaru.

\- según me han dicho mis doncellas estas aquí por una princesa ¿no es así? – pregunto Naraku deleitándose de la inseguridad de Inuyasha, como había anticipado era muy joven, y no sabía casi nada del mundo, si, seria delicioso utilizarle.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – pregunto Inuyasha con abierta desconfianza.

\- ¿eso importa? Tu deseo es casarte con ella y vivir juntos para darse su amor el uno al otro ¿no? – pregunto Naraku como si le dijera que el agua era azul mientras cogía un bocadillo que le ofrecía cana y lo introducía en su boca. La imagen mental de Kagome entre sus brazos y mirándolo con devoción extinguieron en Inuyasha cualquier replica.

\- bueno muchacho, si ese es el caso me alegro informarte que la solución es muy simple – le indico tomando otro bocadillo y mordiéndolo con delicadeza.

\- para hacer realidad tu deseo, solo debes transformarte en un humano – Inuyasha ya había considerado esa posibilidad, después de todo había muy pocas opciones para que él y Kagome pudiesen estar juntos, pero realmente nunca creyó que fuese factible.

\- ¿tu… puedes hacer eso? – pregunto esperanzado, olvidando por un momento que estaba en la boca de la bestia. Una sonrisa tiro de los labios de Naraku.

\- oh pequeño y dulce niño, a _eso_ me dedico – le aseguro levantándose de su trono y aproximándose a él con una rapidez sorprendente.

\- mi vida gira en torno de ayudar a los pobres desafortunados, como tú - le acaricio el rostro maternalmente mientras hablaba pero Inuyasha se apartó con repugnancia, no se sentía cómodo dejando que ese ser lo tocara.

\- almas desamparadas que no tiene a quien recurrir – termino la frase como si no hubiera registrado el insulto no verbal de Inuyasha.

La cruel sonrisa del brujo permaneció estirando su rostro todo el tiempo, su voz grave y complaciente le recordó a Inuyasha a un desagradable cortesano que había venido de otro reino una vez cuando él era pequeño, y al final había resultado ser un estafador que había intentado secuestrarlo a él y a Miroku para luego pedir un rescate en joyas a su padre. En otras palabras lo hacía sentir incómodo y, aunque le doliera en su orgullo admitirlo, le daba un poco de miedo.

\- no me veas así principito, ¿o acaso crees todo lo que tu padre cuenta? - Naraku se alejó de el para nadar a una parte oscura de su guarida, siendo rodeado constantemente por Kagura y Kana.

\- ¿te ha icho que soy una especie de monstruo verdad? Pero piensa esto, él dice lo mismo sobre los humanos - Inuyasha intento seguirlo con la vista, pero solo podía escuchar algunos murmullos y carcajadas en volumen bajo. Para su frustración tenía razón, su padre siempre había descrito a los humanos, pero Kagome era la prueba de que se equivocaba.

\- esta es mi oferta – la voz siseando de Naraku choco contra su oído haciéndolo saltar, pero no fue muy lejos pues el hechicero le rodeo los hombros con su brazo, Inuyasha se sintió asqueado, no solo el cuerpo del Cecaelio irradiaba una energía que re revolvía el estómago, a y eso sin mencionar que la sensación pegajosa y repugnante de sus tentáculos contra aleta no ayudaba.

\- puedo preparar una poción que te convertirá en un humano por tres días – comenzó a explicarle mientras lo guiaba- arrastraba hasta el caldero.

\- ahora pon atención, que esto es importante – le ordeno poniéndolo tan cerca que casi tenía la cabeza dentro, pero cualquier queja que pudiese formular muro en su garganta al ver una luz roja y luego tres esferas doradas hicieron un pequeño arco antes de volver a colgarse en el caldero de brujería, sorprendiéndolo.

\- antes de que se ponga el sol del tercer día, tu tendrás que haber logrado que tu princesa caiga enamorada de ti – sonrió moviendo la mano, haciendo surgir un corazón enmarcado con una corona de oro.

\- en otras palabras tienes que besarla, pero no cualquier beso, sino uno de amor verdadero – declaro el hechicero antes de soltar una risa burlona.

\- un joven guapo como tú no debería tener problemas con eso – le guiño un ojo haciendo que Inuyasha bajara la mirada apenado, pero en su interior quería reír, ¿eso era todo? El ya sabía que Kagome sentía algo por él, aunque nunca lo había visto en persona habían hablado lo suficiente para conocerla, seria pan comido conseguir que correspondiera sus sentimientos. La caldera volvió a burbujear, y como si escuchara la voz de su amo, comenzó a formar imágenes de luz para ilustrar cada palabra que dedica.

\- si consigues besarla antes de que el ultimo rayo de sol del tercer día desaparezca, el efecto de la poción será permanente en ti - Cuando Inuyasha levanto la vista se encontró con la imagen de su propia silueta, o caso, esta tenía dos piernas en lugar de su aleta de tritón. Sus dorados ojos brillaron, no solo a causa de la luz del caldero, sino de pura emoción. "ser un humano y vivir al lado de Kagome para siempre…" pensó emocionado.

\- pero… - la voz de Naraku reventó la burbuja de Inuyasha sacándolo de su ensoñación.

\- si llegas a fallar, enseguida volverás a convertirte en un tritón – la imagen se volvió de un colo0r azul e Inuyasha se vio como era ahora, un tritón con una aleta en lugar de piernas, después de comenzar a emocionarse con la idea de us nueva vida, ver que tan fácilmente podría perderlo fue casi doloroso.

\- oh… y como yo soy gente honrada, no hay que olvidar la letra pequeña del contrato – aquello llamo la atención de Inuyasha, girándose para ver al brujo.

\- si fracasas… _me pertenecerás eternamente_ – aquellas palabras se clavaron en el corazón de Inuyasha como un puñal.

De pronto los rumores sobre el poder y la crueldad de Naraku estallaron en su cabeza, y esa sonrisa aguda como el filo de una espada solo parecía confirmarlo. Los chillidos y gemidos de los pólipos de la entrada de la guarida crecieron hasta el punto de volverse ensordecedores, si fracasaba se volvería otro más en el jardín d ellos horrores del hechicero… una apuesta muy peligrosa.

Un sonido distinto llego hasta los oídos de Inuyasha aun atraves del ruido de los pólipos. Algo parecido a gemidos de sirénidos. Mirando sobre su hombro descubrió a Shippo y a Myoga, los cuales lo habían seguido y ahora estaban apresados por las dos unagis, las cuales sofocaban sus voces con sus pálidas y huesudas. Aunque Inuyasha s e preocupo al ver a Shippo en ese lugar tan peligroso, no pudo evitar lanzar una mirada venenosa al cangrejo, no había olvidado su traición. Pero se obligó a dejarlo de lado y volver a concentrar todos sus sentidos en Naraku, si quería salir vivo de ese lugar lo mejor era apresurarse a sellar el acuerdo.

\- ¿tenemos un trato? – pregunto Naraku con interés, y el muchacho no pudo evitar sentir que lo miraba como si fuese su comida favorita.

\- si me transformo en humano, ¿ya no veré a mi padre, ni a mis hermanos de nuevo? – presunto con desconfianza, aunque la verdad la idea era más que tentadora.

\- y tendrás a la chica de tus sueños – le aseguro Naraku, como si leyera su mente y extendió su mano invitándolo a cerrar el trato, Inuyasha estiro la suya cuando una imagen cruzo por su mente.

 _\- solo Manten la boca cerrada, porque si me hundo, te llevare conmigo a cenar con los tiburones – lo amenazo, Miroku sonrió aún más._

 _\- dalo por hecho hermanito – el mayor extendió su mano, y ambos se los estrecharon…_

 _\- ¡ya lo sabe! ¡Tienes que sacar todo esto de aquí! – escucharon la voz de Miroku desde la entrada…_

\- Miroku – murmuro en voz baja, apartando la mirada de Naraku y abrazándose a si mismo instintivamente, su hermano mayor, el único que siempre lo había aceptado o al menos había tratado de entenderlo y hasta ayudarlo cuando se enteró lo de Kagome e incluso lo mantuvo en el piso para que la magia del tridente no lo hiriera. ¿Era el amor por su hermano mayor suficiente como para permanecer en casa?

\- hay una cosa más – el tono sensual de Naraku saco Inuyasha de su soliloquio, pero solo giro ligeramente la cabeza, dando a entender que lo estaba escuchando, pero sin mirarlo por completo.

\- no hemos hablado de mis honorarios, después de todo nada en esta vida se obtiene gratis – continuo el hechicero, Inuyasha sintió como su mirada lo atravesaba igual que un cuchillo al pate de algas.

\- no tengo nada de valor para ofrecerte – suspiro frustrado, todo lo que había guardado en la gruta estaba hecho polvo y al haberse escapado de casa no tenía nada más, ahora sui lamentaba haberse deshecho de sus brazaletes de plata y los anillos de oro.

\- bah… no es oro ni joyas lo que quiero, solo una pequeña cosa insignificante, algo que ni siquiera extrañaras – confundido Inuyasha miro a Naraku a los ojos con una ceja levantada, ¿Qué podía querer? Literalmente no traía nada encima de él, pero el Cecaelio solo sonrió de manera embaucadora y lo tomo0 del mentón para que lo mirara a los ojos.

\- veras… lo que yo quiero es, _tu voz_ – ronroneo como si le estuvieran dando un delicioso masaje.

\- ¿mí qué? – repitió sorprendido, por un segundo creyó haber oído mal, pero la expresión seguro y ansiosa de Naraku no le dejaba lugar a dudas.

\- tu voz muchacho, en otras palabras, no hablaras, no cantaras, ni siquiera emitirás un sonido - explico divertido. Inuyasha estaba anonadado, ¿Qué quería hacer Naraku con la voz de un tritón de 18 años? ¿Cómo pensaba obtenerla para comenzar? Inuyasha se dio cuenta de que no quería conocer esa última respuesta.

\- ¿quieres que convenza a una muchacha que se enamore de mí en tres días… sin mi voz? – le pregunto como si estuviera loco. Naraku le guiño un ojo.

\- ¡es imposible! – chillo molesto, lo único que Kagome conocía de él era su voz, nunca la dejo mirarle el rostro, si Naraku lo dejaba mudo ella no le reconocería, no se enamoraría de él. Naraku bufo arrogante.

\- quita esa cara niño, ¿has olvidado lo bien que te ves? A las damas les gusta más el lenguaje corporal que una aburrida conversación – se rio Naraku mientras sacaba de un anaquel una serie de frascos y contenedores con extraños contendidos, los arrojaba al caldero, el cual humeaba, burbujeaba, y estallaba con colores tan brillantes que Inuyasha sintió que le herían los ojos.

\- además, no es como si te pidiera tus manos ¿cierto? – Inuyasha se sonrojo hasta la raíz del cabello, mientras que el brujo se puso a reír por lo bajo.

\- si quieres cruzar este puente tendrás que pagar mi peaje – le indico como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Pero como Inuyasha aun dudaba decidió ponerse firme con él.

\- mira, soy un hombre ocupado, y no pienso perder mi tiempo con cualquiera ¿tenemos un trato o no? – pregunto chasqueando los dedos, un pergamino dorado apareció frente a Inuyasha al igual que un bolígrafo de espina de pescado.

\- la vida está llena de encrucijadas, elige ya – le ordeno, Inuyasha rechino los dientes molesto, no le gustaba que lo retaran. Sin ninguna duda, y sin un poco de sentido común, extendió su mano y escribió fuertemente su nombre en la línea del pergamino. Solo rezaba por no arrepentirse por ello después.

Ni bien la punta de la pluma abandono el pergamino este se enrollo y volvió a la mano de Naraku desapareciendo en un estallido de esferas doradas, oficialmente no tenía marcha atrás. El hechicero no perdió el tiempo, se colocó frente a la caldera y comenzó a entonar canticos en un extraño idioma, las luces del cardero comenzaron a estallar con furia cambiando a colores cada vez más intensos y extraños. La piel de Inuyasha se congelo, de repente no se sentía listo para esto.

\- _beluga, sevruga, con los vientos del Mar Caspio_ – continuo entonando Naraku, so voz oscura y profunda retumbo en cada uno de los huesos del esqueleto de leviatán. Sintiendo un escalofrió recorrerle la espina Inuyasha intento retroceder pero las unagis lo empujaron cerca del caldero, claramente ya no podría escapar ni deseándolo.

\- _laringitis, glositis y máxima glositis la voce_ – con forme la voz de Naraku se hacía más y más fuerte un remolino azul hielo salió de la caldera envolviendo a ambos. Pero cuando la última palabra del conjuro escapo de sus labios Naraku elevo los brazos con fuerza y el remolino se volvió verde como el veneno.

\- ¡ahora abre la boca! – le ordeno mirándolo con los ojos inyectados en sangre tanto que apenas y se distinguía el iris. Sin poder oponerse el príncipe tritón separo sus labios. Le las manos de Naraku surgieron dos imágenes brumos similares a dos garras, el corazón de Inuyasha se encogió, pero intento ver en su mente el rostro de Kagome sonriéndole, esperándolo para estar juntos.

El terror invadió a Inuyasha cuando aquellas heladas manos tocaron sus labios, pero lo peor fue cuando una de ellas se introdujo en su garganta. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, era como si le clavaran cientos de agujas de hielo dentro de la laringe, y cada vez bajaban más y más. Su visión se volvió borrosa y su espalda se arquero de manera dolorosa. Tras él Shippo y Myoga miraban espantados lo que ocurría, aun después de que las unagi los habían soltando no se atrevieron a irse. Las manos fantasmales se alejaron de él tan pronto como llegaron, la salida fue aún peor, tan rápido como las sintió fuera se cubrió la garganta con las manos, y tocio con fuerza, pero ningún sonido salió de sus labios.

Elevo la vista y miro una brillante esfera dorada, y fue cuando realmente se asustó, literalmente sintió que le habían extirpado algo, y esa era la prueba. La esfera susurraba pequeñas palabras con su voz, pero… de alguna manera sintió que ya no le pertenecía. Frente a él Naraku tomo la perla de su cuello y la apunto hacia la esfera brillante, hasta que se introdujo en la misma, apresándola. La primera parte del trueque había sido cumplida.

El caldero comenzó a desbordar una sustancia aceitosa amarilla, y luego una burbuja de la poción surgió de improviso. Lo último que la mente de Inuyasha registró en ese instante fue que aquella burbuja lo atrapaba en su interior. Después en todo lo que pudo pensar fue en el dolor, sentía como su aleta estuviese siendo partida salvajemente por la mitad, como sus huesos se quebraban y sus músculos se rasgaban para volver a unirse de manera diferente, incluso fue consiente de cómo cada una de sus escamas se introducía bajo su carne dejando nada más que una capa piel tersa y lisa color melocotón.

Antes de darse cuenta, la burbuja estallo e Inuyasha se encontró a merced de los elementos. Jamás se le ocurrió que transformarse en un humano bajo el mar sería peligroso, pero una cosa era saber que los humanos no respiraban bajo el agua y otra muy distinta era vivirlo en carne propia. El sentimiento de desesperación que se apodero de su cuerpo cuando comenzó a sofocarse, era como su miles de agujas perforaran sus pulmones y los apretaran por la repentina falta de oxígeno.

Sabiendo que debía ir a la superficie comenzó a agitarse de manera incontrolablemente, pero fue inútil, no estaba acostumbrado a su nuevo cuerpo, y ciertamente dos piernas humanas eran inútiles para nadar rápido en comparación de una aleta de tritón. Presa del pánico intento bracear y sus resultados fueron peores, a este paso iba a ahogarse antes de poder llegar a la superficie. Un destello turquesa se acercó a él y lo tomo del brazo izquierdo, mientras que algo apreso su mano derecha empujándolo hacia un respiradero del esqueleto, convenientemente ubicado justo encima de ellos. Mientras Shippo y Myoga lo llevaban a la superficie Inuyasha no sabía si el sonido de la risa de Naraku se volvía más lejana porque estaban subiendo o porque estaba perdiendo la conciencia.

La fría corriente de aire que entro en su pulmones fue la mejor sensación que había el ex tritón había experimentado en su vida. Había salido del agua jadeando con fuerza, pero todo dolor se mitigo cuando pudo respirar, pero se olvidó que debía bracear para mantenerse a flote se volvió a hundir, pero Shippo y Myoga le ayudaron a subir y habiendo aprendido de su error comenzó a mover sus brazos y las nuevas, ya no podía vivir bajo las olas, era un humano, tenía que vivir en tierra. Sin decir una palabra los tres se dirigieron a la misma playa que había visitado durante los meses anteriores, y curiosamente remolcando otro cuerpo humano inútil " _al menos esta vez no me tiene que importar si estoy atrapado_ " pensó Inuyasha un poco avergonzado mientras miraba como el sol del amanecer iluminaba el agua.

 _Continuara…_


	8. Nuevo mundo, Nuevos Amigos

**Hola chicos, perdonen la tardanza pero apenas y he tenido tiempo ni de dormir, la universidad me esta volvio9endo loca, pero ya llega la semana santa y ahora si no habrá quien me limite, por cierto aquellos que aún esperan la continuación de "la resucitada" así como las secuelas y spin off de "el correcto" no se preocupen, que no me he olvidado de ellas. Sin más que agregar les dejo aquí el siguiente capítulo, lean disfruten y por fa déjenme mínimo 5 comentarios, si llegamos a los 40 review voy a publicar dos capítulos seguidos como un obsequio de semana santa.**

 **Nuevo mundo, Nuevos Amigos**

El sol brillaba fuerte sobre sus cabezas cuando alcanzaron la orilla, todos estaban exhaustos, pero especialmente Shippo y Myoga. Después de todo cargar un cuerpo de la talla de Inuyasha era pesado, y ambos tenían un cuerpo pequeño. Cuando finalmente llegaron a la arena los tres jadeaban por el esfuerzo, mientras los dos seres aun acuáticos se tumbaban en el borde del agua Inuyasha se sentó en la parte poco profunda para respirar un poco, la dolorosa transformación y el cambio que representaba tener que respirar aire lo habían agotado. Se retiró el cabello del rostro para poder ver, y fue que noto dos montículos color piel cerca de él, con un poco de nerviosismo intento mover esas cosas; una de sus nuevas extremidades ascendió lentamente.

" _Tengo piernas…_ " pensó mirándolas como si fueran algo de otro mundo, aun nervioso toco su nueva rodilla. Apenas podía creerlo, pero cuando su dedo hizo contacto con la suave piel colorada casi se desmayó. " _funciono… tengo dos piernas ¡soy un humano!_ " pensó emocionado, ¿Qué importa que no pudiera hablar?, había cumplido su sueño, ahora solo tendría que buscar a Kagome para besarla y ser así por el resto de su vida.

Toco sus nuevas piernas, para comprobar cómo eran, al igual que las de Kagome se parecían bastante a sus brazos pero más largos, ¡también tenía pies! Los toco curioso y casi se rio al ver como se movían sus dedos, era algo genial, recorrió la pierna con sus manos, hasta llegar a su cadera, era increíble, las bajo nuevamente pero entonces sintió que tenía algo entre las piernas, hundió la mano y tanteo con sus dedos, efectivamente había algo y a juzgar por su sensibilidad era parte de su cuerpo, pero ¿Qué era?

\- ¡wow! ¡Miren lo que trajo la marea! – escucharon un graznido emocionado en el cielo, los tres levantaron la cabeza al ver una figura que los sobrevolaba antes de aterrizar en una de las rodillas de Inuyasha. Myoga se metió al mar asustado, pero Shippo e Inuyasha sonrieron, era bueno ver una cara amiga después de toda esa historia de terror.

\- mírate nada más muchacho – sonrió Hachi mientras miraba al muchacho con una sonrisa.

\- mmmm… me parece que hay algo diferente en ti… - murmuro mirándolo de cerca, pero pronto se echó a reír.

\- dejame adivinar, ¿te cortaste el cabello? – Inuyasha intento reírse, pero su pecho solo vibro sin producir un solo sonido.

\- ¿no? Entonces quizá te puliste las escamas – rodando los ojos, Inuyasha aprovecho la oportunidad y su buen humor para comprobar sus nuevas extremidades levando la pierna de golpe mandando a Hachi de cabeza al agua.

\- ¡wow! ¿De dónde sacaste eso? – pregunto la gaviota al emerger chapoteando del agua.

\- hizo un trato con un hechicero, cedió su voz a cambio de piernas – explico Shippo.

\- ¡piernas humanas! ¡Un príncipe de Atlántida con piernas humanas! – chillo Myoga que ya no aguantaba su nerviosismo, mientras el cangrejo despotricaba contra la decisión de su joven amo, Inuyasha decidió que era momento de ir en busca de Kagome. Pero para eso tendría que caminar. Con cuidado se apoyó en una de las piedras cercanas y las utilizo como soporte para ponerse de pie.

\- sí, el brujo le dio un hechizo y lo convirtió en humano, pero tiene que hacer que la princesa se enamore de él, tiene que besarla – explicaba Shippo emocionado, cosa buena, considerando la mala leche de Myoga. Utilizando principalmente sus brazos se puso de pie, pero no era tan fácil como creyó usar sus nuevas piernas. Eran débiles y se tambaleaban, cuando recargo todo su peso en ellas sintió que podría caerse de bruces en cualquier momento. Intento mantener el equilibrio pero era difícil, bajo el agua era fácil moverse, pero aquí, se sentía pesado ¿todos los humanos se sentirían así? Pensó con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¡y solo tiene tres días! – el grito exasperado de Myoga fue perfectamente coordinado con el chapoteo que provoco Inuyasha al caer de sentón al agua. Finalmente se había caído al intentar dar su primer paso como humano.

\- ¡ya ven! ¡Ya ven! ¡Ni siquiera sabe usar estas cosas! ¡Esto va a ser un desastre! – señalo Myoga sobreactuando como si aquello fuera una obra de teatro. Inuyasha se quitó el cabello de la cara para mirar molesto al cangrejo

\- mis pobres nervios se destrozan ¿sabes lo que dirá tu padre cuando se entere? – se siguió quejando Myoga ignorando la mirada enfada de Inuyasha.

\- ¡te diré lo que va a decir! ¡Que esta noche habrá cangrejo para la cena! – chillo dándose la vuelta.

\- pero a pesar del peligro iré a decirle inmediatamente, ¡él sabrá cómo solucionar este embrollo! - comenzó a sumergirse en el agua mientras seguía farfullando maldiciones y haciendo sonar sus pinzas con histeria. Pero no había llegado muy lejos cuando Inuyasha se puso de rodillas y rebusco con sus manos en la arena hasta atrapar al cangrejo en su puño.

\- ¡deja de mirarme así jovencito! Esto es realmente grave, ¡has de volver con ese hechicero de cuarta y le pedirás de vuelta tu voz en este instante! Así al menos podrías regresar a casa como Poseidón manda y no como un simple… - Le ordeno Myoga, pero los ojos de Inuyasha se oscurecieron, el cangrejo reconoció la determinación en su mirada, era la misma que tenía el rey.

\- está bien, está bien, pero no creas que te pasearas por ahí tu solo, ya no podremos manejar más problemas – accedió Myoga, Inuyasha arqueo una ceja, bueno, algo era algo, si su padre llegaba a enterarse ahora si despellejaría como a un calamar.

Estaba por hacer un nuevo intento para levantarse caminar cuando algo golpeo su cabeza y le cubrió el rostro. Dejando a Myoga en algún lugar del agua, se quitó lo que fuera que tenía en la cabeza y lo miro, era un pedazo desgarrado de esa cosa que usaba Kagome para cubrirse el cuerpo, lo miro curioso antes de lanzar una mirada interrogativa a Hachi que revoloteaba cerca de ahí.

\- bueno muchacho, si vas a ser un humano será mejor que te pongas eso y de prisa – le indico posándose en una roca cercana. Shippo, Myoga e Inuyasha intercambiaron una mirada, ¿Por qué había tanta urgencia que cubriera su cuerpo? Los tritones no usaban ropa.

\- confía en mí en este caso – le pidió Hachi con el tono de voz más serio que Inuyasha y Shippo le habían oído utilizar jamás. Inuyasha miro el trozo de tela, bueno, él nunca había visto a Kagome sin esas cosas ¿sería tan grave ponerse presentable?

Con un nuevo intento, esta vez con mejores resultados, consiguió ponerse de pie, y enrollo la tela imitando a una estatua que había visto en un navío hace años, pero que nunca se pudo llevar a la gruta por ser demasiado pesada. Ni bien había terminado de anudarla sobre su cintura un extraño sonido irrumpió en el lugar. Inuyasha lo reconoció, era el mismo que lo había asustado cuando rescato a Kagome. Shippo se sumergió en el agua, Hachi se fue volando lejos, y Myoga se mentido entre los pliegues de la tela que cubría el cuerpo de Inuyasha.

Dos segundos después un enorme animal cuadrúpedo llego corriendo, algo que Inuyasha nunca había visto, y ciertamente no le dio un buen presentimiento ver eso correr directo a él y haciendo un montón de ruido. Temeroso se trepo en una roca, no sabía si esa cosa, animal o lo que fuera era peligrosa; pero al parecer eso atrajo la atención de la creatura. Pues se puso a corretear y saltar a su alrededor y a hacer aún más ruido. Como pudo doblo las rodillas, pero la roca no era muy alta, y si a esa cosa se le ocurría saltar lo alcanzaría fácilmente.

\- ¡Buyo! – el sonido de aquella voz familiar hizo que el corazón del nuevo humano diera un vuelco, reconocería esa voz en cualquier lugar, pero no fue nada cuando Kagome apareció en su rango de visión.

Venía con un atuendo diferente al que le había visto hasta entonces, su cabello negro estaba suelto en su espalda, llevaba una tela color azul marino envolviéndole sus piernas, algo negro y brillante protegía sus pies hasta las rodillas, la parte superior de su cuerpo tenía algo parecido a lo que él llevaba, solo que la cubría hasta el cuello y todos los brazos, pero aun así resaltaba sus pechos y terminaba con una cosa roja, casi tanto como su antigua aleta, que le rodeaba la cintura. En otras palabras, estaba preciosa.

\- por el amor de dios ¿Qué no puedes estar un día sin meterte en problemas? Si sigues molestando a la gente tendré que ponerte una correa – regaño Kagome a aquella cosa cuando se dio cuenta de que había acorralado a un muchacho sobre una piedra, pero al parecer la creatura no se dio por enterada, porque solo se puso a saltar feliz. Y a mover… ¿la cola?

\- por favor disculpe si mi perro lo asunto, es muy grande pero en verdad es… – se disculpó después de sujetar al animal y apartarlo de la roca, pero se quedó sin palabras cuando elevo la vista, encima de la roca había un muchacho como de su edad, pero no fue eso lo que llamo su atención.

Era un muchacho sumamente guapo. Aun agazapado en la piedra podía notar que era alto, quizá un cabeza más alto que ella, su piel era brillante con un ligero tono bronceado delineando unos músculos bien formados, pero no excesivamente grandes, claramente visibles por la toga que traía puesta. Tenía un largo cabello tan rubio que parecía plateado, sus cejas eran oscuras, y sus ojos… eran de un intenso color dorado, como el de un nunca había visto ojos parecidos, excepto… ¡no podía ser!

\- perdona mi descortesía pero… ¿nos hemos visto antes?– le pregunto curiosa, Inuyasha se sintió impresionado, ¿ella lo recordaba? Solo había visto su rostro un instante, y después de eso, solo habían hablado en la oscuridad, no había manera que lo mirara en esas condiciones. Espantando su sorpresa sonrió y asintió con la cabeza encantado, quizá no fuese tan difícil como creyó en un principio.

\- ¡lo sabía! Todos me han dicho que estaba alucinando, pero ¡tú fuiste quien me rescato! – una sonrisa radiante ilumino el rostro de Kagome, desde que despertó en la playa esa imagen de un chico de ojos dorados que la había salvado no dejaba de rondar en su cabeza, pero nadie en el palacio había querido creerle, todos insistían en decir que había estado alucinando por tragar agua marina.

\- no creí volver a verte, y menos en este lugar, ¿Cómo te llamas? – pregunto entusiasmada la pelinegra, Inuyasha abrió la boca para contestar, pero ni un sonido escapo de sus labios, hubiera maldecido pero era imposible, había olvidado que no podía hablar. Frustrado bajo la cabeza y escordio sus ojos bajo su flequillo, ahora si no sabía qué hacer.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – pregunto Kagome, desorientada por su repentina reacción. Inuyasha dejó escapar un suspiro silencioso, luego se tocó los labios y la garganta mientras negaba con la cabeza.

\- ¿no puedes hablar? – pregunto Kagome confundida. El asintió tristemente con la cabeza, ella se decepciono un poco, de alguna manera había esperado que su salvador también fuera que amigo que solía escucharla y platicar con ella en la oscuridad de la noche, pero si no podía hablar… entonces era imposible que fuera él.

\- ya veo, supongo que no eres…. Quien creí que eras alguien a quien… a quien solía frecuentar hasta hace poco… - Inuyasha quiso gritar, sabía que Kagome se refería a él, pero no había forma de decírselo, no podía hablar, no lleva aní tres horas como un humano y ya había perdido la batalla.

\- aun así es un placer conocerte – la sonrisa de Kagome le dio un poco de calor a su depresión, si tan solo pudiera decirle que él era quien la había rescatado.

\- yo soy la princesa Kagome – le sonrió ofreciéndole la mano, Inuyasha ala miro indeciso un segundo y luego la tomo, no era algo que hicieran los tiritones, pero ahora era un humano. Kagome le estrecho la mano un segundo con energía hasta que recordó algo.

\- am… creo que esto podría ser un poco extraño ya que no se tu nombre – se sonrió ella, pero Inuyasha se quedó pensativo, ni siquiera podía decirle a Kagome su nombre, quiso rugir de frustración, se sentía tan inútil…

\- ¿Por qué no lo escribes para mí? – le propuso sonriendo radiantemente, Inuyasha contemplo su sonrisa embobado, y no tardo en sonriera también, escribir, ¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes?, bajo de la roca con cuidado y se arrodillo junto a Kagome cerca de la arena húmeda.

Con las manos timbrando de la emoción trazo los caracteres que formaban su nombre, no podría escribirle todo lo que quería decirle a la ligera, la historia era demasiado enredada como para que ella le creyera, pero, podía comenzar con cosas simples. Cuando termino se hizo a un lado para que Kagome pudiera verlo. La princesa se inclinó para mirar los garabatos de Inuyasha, le costó un poco descifrar su letra, pues había varios caracteres que no conocía bien, o que no podía identificar al menos.

\- ¿Inu… yasha? – repitió en voz baja, rogando por no pronunciarlo mal, pero él no la miro con reproche o frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Inuyasha es tu nombre? – pregunto sonriente, el muchacho asintió con la cabeza.

\- es un nombre poco usual, nunca lo había escuchado antes – se rio un poco mientras colocaba uno de sus negros mechones de cabello tras su oreja. Inuyasha se encogió de hombros, de hecho era un nombre normal en Atlántida, al menos seis ancestros suyos habían llevado ese nombre.

Cuando Kagome estaba por levantarse Inuyasha la tomo del brazo, pidiéndole que esperara un momento, con la palma de su mano borro su nombre y comenzó a trabajar en otro dibujo, Kagome presto atención, aunque al principio no encontró la forma poco a poco consiguió comprender la imagen ¿un barco? Pensó curiosa, ¿intentaría decirle de dónde venía? Cuando Inuyasha termino el barco trazo una línea zigzagueante justo en medio del dibujo, " _un relámpago_ " adivino entonces.

\- ¿un naufragio? – pregunto para confirmar sus sospechas, Inuyasha le sonrió en respuesta.

\- ya entiendo, estuviste en un naufragio y así terminaste aquí ¿cierto? – Inuyasha dejo caer los hombros, bueno, no era exactamente lo que había querido decir, él había intentado explicarle que fue él quien la rescato del naufragio, y quizá que eso diera pie para explicarle que también era él quien la visitaban en la playa por las noches. Sintió que ella tomaba su mano y tiraba de él.

\- vamos, ven conmigo al castillo, podríamos ayudarte – lentamente Inuyasha asintió, ok, no era lo que tenía en mente, pero era un gran progreso, si iba al castillo con ella inevitablemente pasarían un tiempo juntos.

Con mucho cuidado, y queriendo decir realmente mucho cuidado, Inuyasha se levantó de la arena siguiendo a Kagome, por suerte su inestabilidad desapareció un poco, pero aun así no se sentía muy capaz de caminar una gran distancia; después de todo sería muy bochornosos caerse encima de Kagome y que ambos terminaran en el suelo. El perro de Kagome también se acercó a ellos, e Inuyasha tuvo que acariciarlo, no sin cierto recelo, pero para su propia sorpresa resulto ser un animal muy simpático, incluso le lamio la mano.

\- ven, vamos a limpiarte y a darte ropas nuevas – Inuyasha arque una ceja, ¿Qué era la ropa? Mentalmente se encogió de hombros, lógicamente tenía mucho que aprender. De la mano de Kagome y con Buyo a su lado empujándolo ligeramente al costado cuando se tambaleaba.

Una hora después Inuyasha miraba con una ceja alzada la enorme tina ovalada llena de agua y una sustancia que hacia burbujas y olía extraño en el centro de la habitación. Cuando Kagome dijo que tenía que limpiarse creyó que era solo quitarse la arena de sus nuevos pies, pero cuando llevaron esa cosa a su habitación comprendió que era algo más complejo. No que tuviera algo en contra de estar limpio, es que recientemente acababa de salir del agua y no le hacía gracia la idea de volver a meterse en ella por ahora. Pero la penetrante mirada de aquella hembra humana de cabellos color madera le decía claramente que le esperaba algo doloroso si se atrevía a escaparse del baño.

\- ¿Qué esperas muchacho? ¡No tengo todo el día! – le gruño molesta, Inuyasha sintió que su mano lo empujaba por los omóplatos con fuerza, se tambaleo antes de caer de cabeza dentro de la bañera, haciendo un auténtico pantano de agua jabonosa por el piso.

\- Sango, no seas tan agresiva con ese chico, recuerda que es el invitado de la princesa – la regaño una mujer anciana, la cual Inuyasha reconoció como la nana de Kagome, la señora Kaede.

\- sí, señora Kaede – asintió la mujer, la anciana se aproximó hasta la tina.

\- ve preparando ropas apropiadas para él, Kagome quiere que nos acompañe en la cena y no pienso dejar que luzca como algo menos que un caballero – ordeno, la joven castaña hizo una reverencia y se marchó a otra área de la habitación, una vez se fue, la anciana se aproximó a la bañera, donde Inuyasha estaba sentado y frotándose los ojos, bien, no sabía qué clase de agua era esa, pero sabía muy mal y le había irritado los ojos cuando cayó ahí.

\- límpiate a conciencia muchacho, quizás seas invitado de mi niña pero en este palacio tenemos un código de apariencia y no se admiten excepciones con nadie – le dijo dándole una cosa blanca que olía a perfume, un frasco con una sustancia rosa y algo parecido a una esponja de mar pero seca y algo áspera.

\- me ocupare de… de que laven esto… - le dijo recogiendo la deshilachada tela que había usado hasta que esa mujer joven lo había practicarte obligado a desnudarse.

La anciana entrego su prenda a uno de los sirvientes, aunque su intención no era lavarla, era mandarla a quemar, pues no creía que pudiera servir ni como trapo para limpiar el cochambre de la estufa de palacio. Inuyasha por su parte se atareo en frotar su cuerpo lo más rápido posible, siempre bajo la mirada vigilante de la anciana, la cual solo se dio por satisfecha cuando la piel del muchacho estuvo rosada a causa de la fricción ejercida por la esponja. Una vez "limpio" Inuyasha salto fuera de la bañera, y se envolvió las caderas con una blanca y esponjosa toalla que Kaede le ofreció. Para crédito de la anciana, no le hizo ninguna clase de broma, claro que eso no duro, pues ni van se envolvió con la toalla, la anciana lo hizo sentar en un bango y comenzó a secarle su largo cabello plateado con una fuerza casi excesiva.

Finalmente, gruñón y seco, siguió a la anciana a la otra estancia de la habitación, donde estaba una enorme cama ovalada con mantas color blanco y azul, Inuyasha no pudo evitar menguar su mal humor al ver la ventana con balcón a un costado de la cama, desde ahí se podía ver los jardines de palacio y una parte de la playa, era la primera vez que Inuyasha veía jardines o el mar desde lejos, y bien podía asegurar que era una vista magnifica.

\- no encontré cosas de su talla, pero creo que deberían ser suficientes por ahora – la voz de la humana gruñona lo saco de su ensoñación, fue entonces que se dio cuenta de unas cosas extrañas encima de la cama.

\- buen trabajo Sango, ya puedes retirarte – indico la anciana luego de examinar cuidadosamente cada prenda, para asegurarse de que combinaban y eran de calidad apropiada para el invitado de una princesa.

\- la cena se sirve a las siete en punto en el gran comedor, hasta entonces puedes hacer lo que quieras – le indico la nana Kaede a Inuyasha antes de salir también de la habitación.

Inuyasha se emocionó un poco, no había esperado que los estándares en los palacios humanos fueran tan estrictos, pero supuso que todos los castillos eran iguales, tanto en la tierra como en el mar. Pero unas horas de tiempo libre no era algo que se debiera despreciar. De reojo vio como unos criados se llevaban la bañera y un par de sirvientas fregaban los charcos de agua jabonosa, pero su atención estaba totalmente enfocada en la ropa sobre la cama. Bien, tendría que averiguar cómo se ponía eso, estaba tomando algo que, según suponía, debía ir sobre su torso, cuando noto que algo faltaba. Myoga se había quedado escondido entre los pliegues de su otra prenda, prenda que esa anciana se había llevado a quien sabe dónde. Inuyasha rechino los dientes mientras se dejaba caer de espaldas en la cama, ahí se habían ido sus horas libres.

Kagome encontró a su nuevo amigo en el comedor, torpemente agachado mientras miraba bajo el mantel de la mesa, aguantándose las ganas de reírse se aproximó a él con cuidado y lo toco en el hombro. Inuyasha, que no la había escuchado llegar, salto cerca de dos metros del lugar, Kagome ya no pudo aguantar más y dejo escapar una pequeña carcajada, y aún estaba sonriendo cuando él se puso de pie.

\- lo siento, no quería asustarte, solo me preguntaba que estás haciendo – lo calmo Kagome.

El corazón de Inuyasha dejo de golpetear con fuerza en su pecho a medida que volvía a su ritmo normal, se había llevado un buen susto. Pero no podía decirle a Kagome estaba buscando a un cangrejo neurótico y desconsiderado por su castillo, incluso si pudiera hablar sonaría ridículo. Hizo un gesto hacia ella me inclino el rostro a un lado, formulándole la misma pregunta.

\- Ah, voy a practicar un poco antes de la cena – sonrió señalando un arco y un carcaj con flechas que pendía a su espalda.

\- mi nana y los sirvientes siempre se quejan de que rompo todo cuando practico, así que me mandan a entrenar afuera – explico sonriendo, aunque se veía que no le hacía gracia tener que entrenar fuera. Inuyasha asintió para darle a entender que la entendía y luego hizo otro gesto con la cabeza.

\- ¿quieres acompañarme? – pregunto Kagome curiosa, Inuyasha le sonrió en respuesta, ella era buena con las adivinanzas, hasta ahora había podido interpretar con éxito casi todos sus gestos.

Tal vez el tener que comunicarse con Kagome sin su voz no era la peor parte, si lo analizaba desde una nueva perspectiva incluso era ventajoso. Bien, quizá no podía contarle la parte complicada de la historia, de cómo la salvo y también como la visitaba cada noche hasta hace poco. Pero con eso ella conocería al verdadero Inuyasha, sin escudos ni disfraces, él podía ser el mismo con ella. Eso sería su salvación o su caída.

Siguió a Kagome fuera de los muros del castillo, a uno de los jardines que se alzaba sobre uno de los acantilados con vista a la playa y al mar. Solo se podía descender a ese lugar atraves de unas escaleras de pierda que había cerca de uno de los pasillos cercanos al comedor, mientras bajan Inuyasha se permitió asombrarse con todo ese verdor, bajo el mar también tenían jardines, pero no podían compararse con eso, no solo había cosas verdes cubriendo el suelo, si no que había también cosas de colores, respiro profundo y sus pulmones se vieron inundados de un extraño aroma, uno que era curiosamente familiar.

\- me encanta esta hora de la tarde, es cuando las flores sueltan su perfume – escucho hablar a Kagome, ¿flores? Se preguntó Inuyasha, aquellas cosas que crecían en la tierra no eran para nada parecidas a lo que el conocida como flores, curioso decenio casi a tropezones las escaleras, se acercó a esas cosas coloridas, y las olfateo como un cachorrito, tanto que casi se sintió ahogarse.

\- qué bueno que te gusta, ¿sabes? este es uno de mis lugares favoritos – sonrió Kagome, feliz de que a Inuyasha le gustara su jardín.

\- ven, es mejor que practiquemos por aya – le señalo un lugar junto a un senador que tenía vista directa al mar. Inuyasha la siguió como un perrito amaestrado, sip definitivamente estaba siendo una tarde interesante.

Mientras Inuyasha se sentaba en el cenador, cerca de un arbusto de rosas, las cuales no dejaba de olisquear a tal grado de que prácticamente tenía la nariz enterrada dentro. Kagome se preparó para su práctica de tiro, dejo el carcaj a un lado y preparo las dianas, que no eran más que tres costales de arena con unos círculos pintados de rojo en el centro.

Cuando estuvo lista conto 30 pasos, tomo una flecha y se dispuso a apuntar, Inuyasha no fue consciente de lo que estaba haciendo Kagome hasta que escucho el zumbido de la flecha que volaba por el aire. Giro el rostro a tiempo para ver como el proyectil si clavaba en el paste a un lado del costal de la derecha. Dejando de lado su fascinación con las flores, se sentó y se puso a observar a Kagome, no era la primera vez que veía una de esas armabas, en Atlántida tenían algo similar, solo que sus arcos estaban hechos de coral en lugar de madera y las flechas eran hechas con caracolas alargadas o de metal, peor por lo visto Kagome no era muy buena, púen no conseguía darle ni de cerca a los sacos.

\- ¡¿y tú de que te ríes?! – pregunto Kagome molesta, como si no fuera suficiente haber herrado todos los tiros ahora había notado de reojo que Inuyasha se reía de ella. De hecho era extraño todo su lenguaje corporal indicaba que se estaba carcajeando con sus fracasos, más sin embargo ni un solo sonido salía de su garganta. Inuyasha señalo el arco, luego ella y después hizo un gesto con la mano.

\- ¿me estas llamando "torpe"? – pregunto inquisitiva, Inuyasha sonrió en respuesta y se encogió de hombros, la verdad es que Kagome se veía adorable cuando se enojaba.

\- ¿con que esas tenemos eh? Bien, vamos a ver qué tan bueno eres, señor sabiondo – se acercó a él y empujo su arco en las manos del muchacho. Inuyasha sonrió aún más, ¿acaso ella quería competir con él? Bien, eso le gustaba mucho, siempre había sido competitivo y sabia por la primera pelea que tuvo con Kagome que ella también.

Aun sonriente tomo el arco y probo la tensión, bien, definitivamente era más flexible que los que tenían en la Atlántida, luego tomo una de las flechas, la verdad que los arcos no era su arma predilecta; él se había entrenado para usar la espada y también en cuerpo a cuerpo, pero tenía una muy buena idea de cómo utilizarlos. Eligio un costal, se puso en posición y apunto, un segundo después Kagome vio sorprendida la flecha que empalaba l saco de arena del centro. La verdad no había esperado que fuera tan bueno.

\- ¡WOW! ¿Cómo has hecho eso? – pregunto realmente impresionada, Inuyasha se encogió de hombros.

\- ¡tienes que enseñarme! Yo no consigo ni acercarme a los costales – después de un par de minutos de insistencia Inuyasha accedió, aunque será un poco difícil explicarle cómo hacerlo sin hablar.

Lo primero que hizo fue pedirle que se pusiera en posición para tirar, noto que tenía varios errores en la postura, la reacomodo con algo de brusquedad, pero Kagome no se quejó, la verdad sospechaba que era algo torpe para agarrar el arco. Cuando estuvo en la posición correcta Inuyasha le dio una flecha y le indico que tensara el arco. Cuando lo hizo nuevamente él le corrigió la postura, luego se colocó a su espalda y con algunas señas le indico como debía apuntar. En esa posición Kagome era consiente de cada musculo de Inuyasha, de lo cálidas que eran sus manos, y la firmeza de la experiencia en sus movimientos. Inuyasha tomo delicadamente su mano derecha, y halo suavemente para ayudarla a acomodar la flecha, luego, le dio un pequeño toque en los nudillos, indicándole que la soltara, la flecha aterrizo apenas dos centímetros debajo de la que él había lanzado.

\- ¡POR FIN! – grito ella poniéndose a brincar de la emoción.

\- ¡hagámoslo otra vez! – pidió mientras recogía las otras flechas esparcidas por el césped.

Después de varios intentos, por in Kagome pudo apuntar decentemente por sí sola, aun le costaba trabajo atinar al centro de la diana, pero al menos todas sus flechas quedaron en el costal. Buena todas excepto una, pues cuando Kagome intentaba apuntar al costal de la derecha, Inuyasha no pudo aguantar la tentación y le hizo cosquillas en la nuca haciéndola saltar, la flecha que tenía en el arco salió disparada y fue a dar directamente a un florero que la vieja Kaede, la cual lanzo un tremendo grito de furia.

\- vaya Inuyasha, de verdad eres alguien lleno de sorpresas – sonrió Kagome mientras ambos se sentaban en el cenador para descansar un poco.

\- ¿sabes? Me da la impresión de que podría vivir contigo una gran aventura – Inuyasha le devolvió la sonrisa, si ella supiera, para él todo aquello era una gran aventura, tan solo estar ahí sentado con Kagome era una odisea para los de su antigua especie.

Pasaron la siguiente hora disfrutando de la brisa marina y de su mutua compañía, para Inuyasha lo mejor era la vista, aunque aún no sentía ningún tipo de nostalgia hacia su vida bajo el mar, ver su inmensidad desde esa altura era algo sumamente impresionante. Kagome por su parte comenzó a contarle todo acerca de su vida como princesa, claro que no paraba de quejarse sobre todas las reglas que había de seguir. Para Inuyasha eso fue otro motivo por el cual enamorarse de Kagome, y el que creía que su vida principesca era aburrida, peor la de Kagome era tres veces peor. Ella tenía todo un reglamento a seguir solo para vestirse ni hablar de comer, caminar, ¡incluso para respirar!

\- cuando mis padres vivían no eran tan estrictos, me dejaban hacer casi todo lo que quería, creo que por eso no soy una princesa bien portada, como las demás – sonrió, Inuyasha arqueo una ceja, ¿había padres así de permisivos? ¡Pues bien! Su padre debería aprender de los padres de Kagome, ellos también fueron reyes.

\- ¿sabes? Mi padre incluso prometió enseñarme a tirar con arco, pero… nunca llego a hacerlo – la voz de Kagome se tornó triste, Inuyasha la toco en el hombro, ¿Qué le habría pasado a sus padres?

\- hace tres años una horrible epidemia llego al reino, mis padres… bueno, ellos se enfermaron y nunca se aliviaron – contesto Kagome a su pregunta no formulada; desde el costado Inuyasha noto que los ojos de Kagome se humedecían, no entendía que era eso, pero sabía que era producido por la tristeza, vacilante le paso un brazo por los hombros y le acaricio la mejilla con su mano izquierda.

\- ¿quieres saber si estoy bien? – pregunto Kagome, Inuyasha asintió con la cabeza mientras le secaba las lágrimas del rostro con cuidado.

\- tranquilo, eso fue hace ya un tiempo – Kagome se espantó las lágrimas de los ojos y volvió a sonreír.

\- cuéntame de ti, vi quieres muy bueno con el arco ¿eras un soldado antes? – le pregunto Kagome, Inuyasha negó inmediatamente, ya de por si era dura su vida como príncipe, pero los soldados la tenían peor aún. El retomo el arco de Kagome y fingió que tallaba algo en él.

\- ah ¿eras un armero o un herrero? – pregunto otra vez, Inuyasha puso la mano en posición horizontal y la meneo de un lado al otro y luego señalo una de las pulseras de Kagome.

\- ¿también hacías joyas? Genial, ¿y qué hay de tu familia? ¿Tienes hermanos? - le pregunto emocionada, Inuyasha torció la boca y levanto seis dedos.

\- ¡¿tienes seis hermanos?! Eso es mucho ¿son todos varones o tienes también hermanas? - Inuyasha negó con la cabeza y se señaló a sí mismo y luego volvió a contar seis dedos para indicar que todos eran varones, y de por si sus hermanos eran un fastidio, pero una hermana… " _¡dios me libre!_ "

\- ¿solo varones? Qué envidia, lo que yo daría por un hermanito, bueno, Sango podría ser como una hermana, pero es muy mandona conmigo a veces – Inuyasha recordó a la humana que lo había tirado de cabeza al baño, la verdad era peor de mandona que Sesshomaru en un buen día.

\- ¿y qué lugar ocupas? – pregunto Kagome, Inuyasha arqueo una ceja, mostrando que no entendió la pregunta.

\- en tu familia, ¿eres el mayor de tus hermanos o el de en medio? – Inuyasha volvió a negar con la cabeza, volvió a en enseñarle seis dedos y luego apunto hacia arriba.

\- ¿mayores? Entonces eres el menor de siete – Kagome siguió haciéndole preguntas e Inuyasha contestaba lo mejor que podía, después de todo comunicarse con señas tenia cierto límite, y no ayudaba el hecho de que no conocía casi nada del mundo humano, bueno, salvo lo poco que había aprendido con su ya finada colección. Era comenzado el atardecer cuando Kagome olvido a tener una expresión seria en su rostro.

\- Inuyasha ¿Por qué no hablas? – la pregunta sí que lo sorprendió, ¿tan raro era que no pudiera habar? Casi se golpeó a sí mismo, claro que era extraño, de lo que había visto hasta entonces los humanos hablaban lo mismo o incluso más que los tritones y las sirenas.

\- ¿no hablas porque no quieres? ¿O es que has tenido un accidente? – Inuyasha dejo escapar un suspiro, ¿Qué le iba a decir? " _la verdad es que mis hermanos se quejan de que no me callo y no he tenido un accidente solo le vendí mi voz a un hechicero mitad pulpo a cambio de piernas y si no te beso antes de tres días estaré convertido en un pólipo asqueroso el resto de mi vida_ " tan solo pensarlo sonaba ridículo. Vacilante levanto un dedo y dibujo un circulo, pidiéndole repetir la pregunta.

\- ¿no te gusta hablar? – volvió a preguntar Kagome, el negó con la cabeza.

\- ¿paso algo? ¿En el naufragio? – pregunto Kagome, Inuyasha asintió lentamente, después de todo era una verdad a medias. Pero la verdad se sintió muy mal por no poder decirle la verdad, yo no entendía porque, mentir y estirar la verdad era casi su pan de cada día en la relación con su padre. Pero mentirle a Kagome, le parecía un crimen digno de la pena de muerte.

\- está bien, me lo dirás cuando estés listo – Inuyasha le dio un golpecito en la nariz en respuesta haciéndola reír, le encantaba el sonido de su risa.

\- menos mal, creía que quizá te había ofendido de alguna manera cuando te conocí y no querías hablarme por ello – Inuyasha no pudo aguantarlo y se echó a reír, y Kagome le miro con las mejillas infladas.

\- ¡no te burles de mí!, ¡No es gracioso! – se quejó ella, peor Inuyasha solo arqueo una ceja y volvió a reírse, finalmente ella no aguanto más y se puso a reír también.

\- no es correcto burlarse de una dama ¿sabes? Especialmente de una princesa – Inuyasha le restó importancia a su advertencia con un gesto de la mano, imitando casi a la perfección la técnica que su padre usaba con él.

\- bueno señor, ya es hora de la cena, así que debemos dejarnos de payasadas – Kagome se levantó y comenzó a recoger las flechas, mientras Inuyasha regreso su vista al mar, ver como el sol tintaba las azules aguas de dorado y el cielo de naranja y escarlata era fascinante, pero también le formo un nudo en el estómago, el primer atardecer, había acabado su primer día. " _tengo que besarla pronto o todo esto se esfumara de mis dedos como un montón de espuma de mar_ " pensó preocupado.

\- ¿vienes Inuyasha? – la voz de Kagome rompió su meditación. Se levantó del senador y la siguió al interior del castillo, bien, tenía que concentrarse aportar de ahora, tenía poco tiempo, y aunque había hecho avances, tendría que esforzarse mucho antes de que Kagome le diera un beso de amor verdadero.

 _Continuara…_


	9. Primera noche como humano

**Hola muchachos, sé que estoy demasiado atrasada, una disculpa estuve una semana postrada en cama por culpa de un resfriado, apenas me pude sentar a escribir el lunes, pero ya estoy aquí, espero que les guste este capítulo, ya saben que entre más comentarios más me apresurare en publicar.**

 **Primera noche como humano**

Después de solo cinco minutos de estar sentado a la mesa, Inuyasha decidió que cenar con Kagome era infinitamente mejor que comer con su propia familia. Claro la presencia de la anciana Kaede no era el ideal en su fantasía de una cena con su princesa, pero uno de dos no estaba mal. Kagome hablaba hasta por los codos, no que a él le molestara, le encantaba el sonido de su voz, pero la anciana, parecía que solo escuchaba a medias mientras picoteaba la entrada que les habían servido hace poco.

\- ¿y sabes que más nana? Inuyasha tiene siete hermanos ¿no es increíble? – Kagome decía eso tan emocionada, Inuyasha no entendía porque, si parte de su diversión actual era que sus hermanos no estaban presentes.

\- la verdad yo no sé qué haría con tantos hermanos, además él es el menor, así que definitivamente es algo heroico – Inuyasha sonrió ante esa última palabra, si ella supiera…

\- me parece… hmph… interesante, ¿Cómo has reunido esa información sobre nuestro invitado? - pregunto la anciana con su característica voz seria y llena de cortesía.

\- él me lo dijo, por supuesto ¿verdad Inuyasha? – sonrió Kagome como si fuera algo obvio, el ex tritón también asintió suavemente, él no encontraba esos pequeños aspectos de su vida tan fascinantes, ni siquiera por asomo; pero Kagome veía todo de él era como lo más interesante que había oído jamás.

Incluso cosas tan ridículas como la cantidad de hermanos que tenía eran cosas que ella estaba atesorando " _aunque si los conocieras no pensarías eso_ " pensó para sí mismo. La vieja nana Kaede arqueo una de sus cejas negras, el único negro que quedaba en su cabeza de hecho, y miro a Inuyasha seria. Aunque no se atrevió a contrariar a Kagome, Inuyasha se dio cuenta de que no creía una palabra de lo que estaba diciendo.

\- ¿sabes nana? Deberías platicar con él alguna vez, es realmente muy interesante y divertido – esa fue la gota que reboso el vaso.

\- realmente niña, no deberías estar inventando esa clase de historias acerca de nuestro invitado – regaño la vieja niñera a la princesa. Aunque Inuyasha no aprobó el tono de voz con que le hubo comprendió su molestia, ¿Cómo se suponía que un hombre mudo iba a decir nada en primer lugar?

Kagome se quedó boquiabierta, no había escuchado ese tono de voz en su nana desde que, siendo muy pequeña, le hizo un enorme agujero a los pantalones de gala de su padre justo 20 minutos antes de que diera una audiencia frente a dignatarios extranjeros. Inuyasha, que estaba sentado junto a Kagome, pudo ver que ella apretaba los puños, tanto que casi podía ver al completo sus pantorrillas de tanto que fruncía la tela de sus pantalones; ahí va otra cosa que tenían en común, no les gustaba que los regañaran. Los ojos castaños de Kagome viajaron de su nada a Inuyasha un segundo antes de responder, sin duda para averiguar su invitado se había ofendido. No fue así claro, Inuyasha tenía muchísima practica en ignorar lo que los demás pensaban o decían sobre él, así que las palabras de la vieja eran para el cómo clavarse una espina en el dedo.

\- no lo estoy inventando nana Kaede, mira – dijo Kagome con tanta firmeza que Inuyasha se sorprendió, hablando de carácter fuerte. Ella se giró a verlo tan rápido que él apenas y tuvo tiempo de dejar su vaso de agua rosa agridulce a un lado; estaba tan acostumbrado a ser ignorado en las comidas que realmente no espero que ella lo mirara. De hecho sintió que su rostro se calentaba, no se habían visto a los ojos así desde la playa, pero esta vez no iba a arrojarla a la arena para salir huyendo.

\- Inuyasha ¿Qué haces para entretenerte? –la pregunta fue tan extraña para Inuyasha que tuvo que pedirle que la repitiera, nuevamente, ser ignorado tanto en presencia como en preferencias era algo tan natural para él como nadar hace solo medio día que realmente tuvo que pensarlo antes de responder. Con cuidado de no ser regañado por la anciana tomo distintos elementos de la mesa y comenzó a recolocarlos, luego los contó con el dedo índice y fingió anotar algo en la palma de su mano.

\- eres un coleccionista – adivino Kagome a la primera, Inuyasha le sonrió en respuesta, afirmándole que había acertado.

\- ¿lo ve nana? Quizá Inuyasha no hable, pero no significa que es tonto – le restregó presumida a su nana, la cual solo resoplo, de aflicción o de orgullo, Inuyasha no supo definir cuál fue.

\- nada estuvo más lejos de mi intención, niña – fue su respuesta, bien, la vieja se había enojado, claramente no le agradaba que Kagome la hubiese puesto en su lugar. Era buena en su trabajo sin duda.

La cena se sirvió en bandejas cubiertas, hechas del mismo material que adornaba las puntas de las flechas de Kagome, muy similares a sus viejos brazaletes. El hecho de no saber qué iba a comer tenia a Inuyasha colgando de un nervio, después de todo nunca había probado la comida humana, cuando un barco naufragaba esta se arruinaba, ¿sería parecido al cril y las algas marinas? Pensó curioso, pero no había manera de preguntar.

\- eso huele bien Sango querida, ¿Qué tenemos para cenar? – pregunto la vieja Kaede, bien, era obvio que por esta noche la princesa no era la favorita. Pero a Kagome no parecía importarle.

\- les va a encantar, primero tenemos unos deliciosos canapés de alcachofa con crema, sopa de tomate y verduras, y el chef preparo su especialidad ¡cangrejos rellenos! – sonrió la joven de cabellos castaños.

Inuyasha no alcanzo a atragantarse solo porque había dejado el vaso de jugo rosa en la mesa cuando ella dijo eso, " _cangrejo relleno…_ " repitió en su mente mientras su cara se volvía blanca como la espuma. Por Poseidón, se había distraído tanto con su princesa que se olvidó por completo de seguir buscando a Myoga. Caray si por un causal llegaba a ver a su padre nuevamente, no quería tener que explicarle como su consejero más leal había acabado guisado. La vieja Kaede levanto la tapa del plato para revelar un caparazón asquerosamente familiar, Inuyasha estaba seguro de que iba a desmayarse hasta que vio que uno de los ojos saltones de Myoga se movía. Al menos el cangrejo estaba vivo, enmantequillado y lleno de pánico, pero vivo; dándose de santos de que esas mujeres fueran tan conversadoras, Inuyasha abrió la tapa de su propio platillo e ínsito a la vieja pulga de mar para que entrara, después de un segundo de titubeo Myoga corrió atraves de la mesa como si… mejor dicho porque su vida dependía de ello.

\- ¿Inuyasha? – la voz de Kagome llego tan de repente que Inuyasha cerro el plato de golpe, por fuerte el metal era lo suficientemente grueso como para acallar el chillido que pego Myoga cuando, sin querer, Inuyasha le apretó una de sus patitas con la tapa.

\- te preguntaba si querías acompañarme a dar una vuelta por el pueblo mañana, no he salido en un buen rato y pensé que podría interesante – si Inuyasha hubiera sonreído más sus labios habrían dado la vuelta completa a su cráneo.

¿Un día entero con Kagome? Sin Myoga metiendo veneno, sin esa anciana metiendo sus arrugadas narices entre ellos, solo él y Kagome, la cual parecía estar fascinada con cada una de sus cualidades, incluso sin poder hablar ella entendía tan bien su mímica que no le hacía falta hablar en absoluto ¡sería perfecto para besarla! Acepto encantado su propuesta, esto era justo lo que el doctor había recetado, porque sería el colmo que no consiguiera besarla teniendo un día entero de posibilidades.

El resto de la cena transcurrió de una manera muy agradable, claro después de que Sango reemplazara el plato misteriosamente desierto de Kaede. Inuyasha apenas y atendió la conversación, su mente divagaba sobre todo lo que podría hacer al día siguiente con Kagome. Lamentablemente Myoga no pensaba lo mismo, pues ni bien Inuyasha cerró la puerta de su habitación Myoga desplego todo lo que tenía que decir. Comenzó a pasearse de un lado al otro del tocador de madera barnizada, sus patas haciendo un desesperante sonido mientras se movía, Inuyasha entendió lo fastidioso que era sentarse junto a él cuándo tamborileaba los dedos en la mesa.

\- este tiene que ser, sin lugar a dudas ¡EL DIA MÁS HUMILLANTE DE MI VIDA! – Inuyasha suspiro irritado, genial, ahora que estaba de tan buen humor tendría que amargarse buena parte de la noche.

\- espero que aprecies lo que estoy haciendo por ti, jovencito – lo regaño mientras se desvestida, su diatriba siguió y siguió, algo sobre un humano loco que quería cocinarlo o cosas por el estilo. Fue suficiente para volver loco a Inuyasha.

Aun con la ropa de dormir puesta miro por la ventana, aunque estaba que se caída de cansancio decidió que no quería dormir todavía, necesitaba pensar. Volvió a vestirse con la ropa que le habían prestado de diario y salió de la habitación, ahogando los chillidos y quejas de Myoga tras la gruesa puerta. Sin voz no tenía manera de hacer callar a Myoga, no sin darle un puñetazo al menos, y eso solo empeoraría la situación. Camino con ciudad por los pacillos, había descubierto que los pies eran ruidosos, comparados con las aletas, pero no había nada que hacer. Llego hasta la terraza-jardín donde había estado con Kagome unas horas antes y se sentó cerca de las rosas. Estaba comenzando a relajarse mientras el viento de la noche le revolvía el cabello cuando escucho el sonido de pasos acercándose, más por instinto que por otra cosa se escondió detrás de los arbustos y se quedó quieto, no quería meterse en problemas por estar fuera a des horas de la noche.

\- …simplemente estoy preocupada, mi niña, no sabemos nada de él – escucho la voz de la anciana Kaede, al parecer venía hablando con Kagome.

\- ni siquiera has hecho el intento de conocerlo, nana – gruño la princesa molesta, Inuyasha comprendió entonces que estaban hablando de él. Su tono era de profundo disgusto, y el ex tritón se alegró de no ser el quien estuviera en el otro extremo de ese disgusto, y con cuidado se quedó tras las plantas interesado en seguir escuchando.

\- él no me ha hecho ningún daño nana, solo es un joven que tuvo la mala suerte de estar en un naufragio; parece que no tiene un amigo en el mundo ¿es realmente tan malo que quiera llegar a conocerlo? – pregunto Kagome con un tono más suave, pero su nana suspiro con impaciencia.

\- mi niña, no estoy diciendo que seamos descorteses o poco amigables con él, solo te pido cautela – la indicación de la vieja cuidadora fue aminorada por un resoplido de parte de Kagome.

\- perdona nana, pero eso sonó casi ridículo – se burló Kagome, peor la vieja cuidadora solo permaneció seria.

\- temo que no le veo el chiste – indico, la princesa no perdió su sonrisa, pero si pareció disminuir su picardía, solo un poco.

\- ¿no eres tu quien insistió que debía comenzar a comportarme como una verdadera princesa y comenzara a conocer pretendientes? Bien, ahora tengo un chico guapo y divertido aquí mismo en el palacio, y no quieres que este con él – como era de esperarse la vieja cuidadora de la princesa resoplo por la nariz, obviamente no consideraba que un niño mudo que había aparecido luego de un naufragio fuera un digno pretendiente para una princesa. Aunque Inuyasha le importaba bien poco lo que pensaba esa vieja, Kagome le había llamado guapo y divertido, eso era algo genial considerando todo, ya quería triunfar en esa odisea y ganarse el corazón de Kagome para él, la expresión de la vieja no tendría precio.

\- Kagome, por favor usa tu real cabeza, yo me refería a que eligieras un pretendiente **adecuado** – índico la anciana antes de dejar escapar un suspiro de cansancio.

\- he tolerado tus fantasía demasiado tiempo, pero es momento en que tomes tus responsabilidades con tu pueblo y la corona enserio – Inuyasha sintió un vuelvo en su estómago, él de por si se sentía abrumado al ser un príncipe, aunque era el menor de siete, peor Kagome era hija única, ella tenía una mayor carga que él, ¿Qué esa vieja institutriz no podía entender que lo que tenía que pasar Kagome?

\- ¿fantasías? – repitió Kagome, por el tono de su voz Inuyasha pudo decir que su ánimo había caído, y sintió empatía por ella, no era fácil perder esa clase de batallas.

\- ¿por dónde empiezo Kagome? Misteriosos salvadores que se esfuman con el alba, amigos imaginarios que solo parecen de noche a las orillas de la playa, piénsalo solo un segundo y te darás cuenta de que es un relato digno de un cuento de hadas – apenas pudo sofocar un jadeo. Una cosa era tener la sospecha de que Kagome lo recordaba de la playa, pero otra era saber que ella había hablado de él y de sus pláticas a media noche con otra persona, y a juzgar por el tono de fastidio de la institutriz no había sido la primera vez que lo había mencionado.

\- nunca dije, nunca dije nada sobre eso, sé que Inuyasha no podría ser ninguno de esos hombres – la anciana Kaede resoplo una vez más, e Inuyasha pudo sentir que cada vez le gustaba menos esa hembra humana.

\- bueno, sé que no eres una redomada mentirosa – dijo la vieja en tono conciliador, mucho más dulce de lo que hubiera esperado Inuyasha.

\- nana ¿de verdad crees que estoy eludiendo mis responsabilidades? – pregunto Kagome preocupada.

\- no es que solo quiera pensar en eso, es… que es imposible de olvidar para mi… - Kagome se interrumpió sin poder terminar la oración.

\- ya, ya mi niña, ¿sabes? Siempre he dicho que lo único mejor que una fantasía es un hombre de carne y hueso – escucho que la abrasaba y le palmeaba la espalda.

\- pero nana ¿entonces qué me dices de Inuyasha? – pregunto entonces Kagome, la anciana rio en voz baja.

\- bueno, yo no he dicho nada en su contra, solo te he pedido precaución – la princesa guardo silencio, e Inuyasha también estaba confundido, primero aprecia que no le gustaba a la arpía como pretendiente de Kagome y luego le alentaba a hacerle caso, ¿Qué clase de broma era esta? Arriesgándose un poco se asomó entre los arbustos, y vio que la vieja tenía a Kagome abrigada en un abrazo.

\- ¿siempre vas a estarme cuidando verdad nana? – pregunto Kagome devolviéndole un abrazo.

\- desde que naciste muchacha descarriada – Kagome aguanto una risita.

\- bueno, no estoy muy de acuerdo con la última parte pero gracias de todas maneras – sonrió Kagome antes de darle otro abrazo a su nana.

Sabiendo que esa platica había llegado a su fin, Inuyasha considero que lo mejor era marcharse antes de que lo descubrieran fisgoneando. Con sigilo se marchó hacia los pasillos, los cuales estaban oscuros y en silencio, en su cuarto reinaba la calma, al parecer Myoga se había aburrido el solo con su charla y había quedado dormido encima de las sabanas de la cama. Sin cuidado se quitó la ropa y se tumbó en el colchón.

Esa noche sus sueños estuvieron plagados de escenarios de su propia niñez bajo el agua. Algunas veces de cuando aún era muy chico y miraba entre risas como Koga molestaba a Jinenji cuando estudiaba, o a Sesshomaru haciendo comentarios innecesarios cuando los gemelos le pedían un cuento para dormir. Luego vinieron escenas más recientes, como cuando hacia bromas con Miroku alrededor del reino, o cuando tallo la daga de perlas para Sesshomaru… la más memorable era una en que Inuyasha no había pensado desde hacía años, una conversación que había tenido con Jinenji de pequeño, muy como después de la primera vez que intento ir a la superficie y su padre le descubrió. El solo tenía seis años, pero su padre había perdido los estribos y simplemente le había dicho a base de gritos que dejara de hacer tonterías o le encadenaría la aleta al piso. Ese día se había escondido en la biblioteca y Jinenji, que en ese entonces tenía 15 años lo había encontrado llorando y lo había tomado en brazos para hablar con él.

 _\- ya Inuyasha tranquilo, ¿lo que dijo papá hirió tus sentimientos? –había preguntado su hermano mayor mientras lo sostenía en su regazo y le daba palmaditas en la espalda._

 _\- él es muy malo - había sollozado suavemente escondiendo el rostro en el pecho de su hermano._

 _\- él nunca me deja hacer nada, y siempre me grita por todo - continuo llorando mientras Jinenji intentaba todo lo conocido para calmarlo, incluso le había cepillado el cabello como solía hacerlo su madre._

 _\- Inuyasha ¿recuerdas cuando los gemelos quisieron jugar a las carreras en los geiseres de vapor? - Inuyasha sintió a la pregunta de su hermano, sus sollozos habían disminuido considerablemente._

 _\- ¿y sabes que paso? – lo animo a responder, Inuyasha se sorbió la nariz antes de responder._

 _\- se quemaron las aletas – contesto, los gemelos habían estado todo el rato llorando que les dolía y no lo habían dejado dormir._

 _\- ¿y qué fue lo que les dijo papá? – pregunto de nuevo._

 _\- que debieron haberle hecho caso, él les dijo que no y ellos por no hacer caso se quemaron – contesto avergonzado el pequeño tritón._

 _\- exactamente, a veces papá tiene que decir que no, porque él sabe lo que es bueno para nosotros y que puede lastimarnos. Es parte de su trabajo, no solo como rey, sino como nuestro padre, algunas veces dirá cosas feas, pero será para protegernos – Inuyasha se había quedado un segundo callado mientras digería las palabras de Jinenji, peor no tardo en cursarse de brazos._

 _\- ¡feh! Aun así no es motivo para que me grite a cada momento – Jinenji aguanto sus ganas de reírse._ Inuyasha no recordó ningún sueño después de eso.

Pero Inuyasha no fue el único que tuvo el sueño interrumpido esa noche, de echo su padre y sus no dormían en absoluto. El rey Inuno estaba en la sala del trono acompañado de tres de sus hijos, Miroku, Jinenji y Sesshomaru, que esperaban a que el resto de sus hermanos volvieran de la ronda de búsqueda del miembro faltante de su familia. Se habían organizado para salir por turnos a buscarlo mientras los demás esperaban en el palacio por su regresaba. Inuno se desplomo en su trono con el pecho lleno de preocupación y el cuerpo entumido por el cansancio, y sus hijos no estaban mejor, ninguno de ellos había tenido un segundo de descanso desde el día anterior.

\- ya se los dije, no va a estar en ninguno de sus refugios habituales – bufo Miroku desde un rincón, él era el único de los seis restantes que no había salido a buscar a Inuyasha, y ahora estaba en un rincón jugando a hacer malabares con piedras azules.

\- no es como si tu estés haciendo muchos esfuerzos para encontrarlo – le ladro Sesshomaru desde su lugar al lado del trono de su padre, como los demás no había dormido desde el día anterior, sus ojos estaban rojos por la falta de sueño, y tenía unas ojeras tan grandes que lo hacían parecer casi de la edad de su padre, luego volvió su vista a la puerta principal, a la espera de que Koga y los gemelos regresaran de su ronda. Miroku le dio una mirada venenosa.

\- ¿escuchaste algo de lo que conté? ¿Si estuvieras en sus escamas querrías que te encontráramos? – fue la réplica del menor de los tritones, Sesshomaru se quedó callado, de los siete él era aún más orgulloso que Inuyasha, y la verdad, si él hubiese pasado por lo mismo tampoco permitiría que lo encontraran.

Su padre ignoro esta pequeña discusión entre sus hijos, toda su atención se centró en el heraldo que acababa de volver con el informe de la guardia de elite, que también había salido a buscar al príncipe perdido. El pobre caballito de mar estaba sin aliento, demostrando que había nadado a toda velocidad desde el puesto de guardia. Al verlo Inuno salió de su estado de meditación y se incorporó, si venia tan agitada quizá habían encontrado algo.

\- ¿alguna señal de ellos? – pregunto esperanzado, pero la expresión del caballito de mar no le auguro nada bueno.

\- lo siento majestad, no han encontrado ni un rastro de su hijo, ni de Myoga, ni siquiera del pequeño Shippo – el rey se desplomo en su trono tan fuerte que incluso una piedra se hubiese hundido más suavemente.

\- sigan buscando – murmuro apenas con fuerzas, estaba tan preocupado por su hijo menor que ni siquiera podía pensar con claridad.

\- despierten a cada tritón y sirena del reino, que busquen debajo de cada piedra y caracol, entre cada alga y en cada cueva, nadie en Atlántida va a dormir hasta que aparezca mi hermano – se adelantó Sesshomaru, sabiendo que su padre no estaba en condiciones para continuar.

\- sí, su alteza – se inclinó el heraldo, una vez se retiró Jinenji y Sesshomaru se aproximaron a ver como estaba su padre, estaba demasiado pálido y parecía haber envejecido un siglo en solo un día.

Se sentaron uno a cada lado de él en silencio. Miroku les había contado lo ocurrido en la gruta y su inevitable destrucción (aunque había llegado a un acuerdo silencioso de no mencionar en absoluto el amor de Inuyasha por la hembra humana) y aunque más de la mitad había querido echarse al cuello de su padre para culparlo porque su hermanito estuviera perdido, por suerte ninguno de ellos era tan idiota como para hacerlo de verdad. Un hermano perdido ya era suficientemente malo, y aunque sabían que Inuyasha no eran un indefenso tritoncillo de preescolar también era el más impulsivo de todos ellos y eso siempre le acarreaba problemas.

\- han vuelto – la voz de Jinenji los sorprendió a todos, él no había dicho ni una palabra desde que Miroku les conto lo ocurrido. El rey volvió a levantar la mirada, pero a juzgar por sus semblantes no traían buenas noticias.

\- ¿alguna novedad? – pregunto el rey levantando la cabeza.

\- no… he buscado en todos los lugares que se me ocurrieron y no encontré ni un rastro del mocoso – se quejó Koga estirando los músculos.

\- ¿Ginta? – pregunto Sesshomaru viendo al mayor de los gemelos.

\- nada, me metí a todos los barcos hundidos a 500 millas a la redonda y no encontré ni escama de Inuyasha o Myoga – se quejó el tritón, se había llevado una buena mordida en cada uno de esos barcos, pues todos estaban llenos de tiburones, aunque eso no podía competir con el dolor causado por la preocupación.

\- ¿Hakaku? – precinto ahora el rey, viendo que el menor de los gemelos no había dicho nada, y se notaba claramente afectado.

\- yo… yo encontré esto… - se encogió mostrando un brazalete de plata, preocupados los otros 5 príncipes y su padre se acercaron para confirmar sus sospechas.

\- no cabe duda, es de Inuyasha – murmuro Miroku al reconocer el símbolo de su hermano labrado en la plata.

\- ¡maldita sea! Algo tiene que haberle pasado – se quejó Koga, ahora esto no era solo que Inuyasha se hubiese extraviado, un príncipe de Atlántida jamás se quitaba sus brazaletes, a menos que estuviese herido o…

\- esto es culpa mía, no debí dejarlo solo, seguro se habría sentido mejor si lo dejaba golpearme un rato – Miroku se sentía miserable, de los seis el era el mas cercano a Inuyasha, debería haber comprendido como se sentía y apoyarlo en vez de huir de vuelta al palacio como una babosa cobarde.

\- salgan de nuevo, todos, quiero que no dejen un solo grano de arena sin revisar – la orden de Inuno los hizo estremecer, pero no querían hacerle enfadar.

\- ¿y qué pasa si regresa…? – intento argumentar Miroku.

\- yo me quedare, vayan a buscar a su hermano, y no bajen la guardia – los seis tritones jóvenes se dispersaron, una vez solo Inuno volvió a sentarse en su trono y miro un retrato en miniatura en el interior de él y su difunta esposa.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que hizo Izayoi?, seguro tu habrías podido comprenderlo mejor – suspiro triste; después de destrozar la gruta y ver la mirada que Inuyasha le lanzo se sintió realmente mal, había esperado poder hablar con él en cuanto regresara, pero no regreso en toda la noche, primero pensó que necesitaría un tiempo a solas, pero cuando llego el medio día y no apareció supo que algo estaba mal, ahora, casi cerca del amanecer aún no había noticias.

\- ¿pero que fue lo que hice? – se repitió atormentado, si algo le ocurría a uno de sus hijos no se lo perdonaría.

 _Continuara…_


	10. Sabotaje

**Hola muchachos y muchachas, aquí de vuelta con este fic, sé que me he tardado demasiado, estoy muy ocupada con mis estudios y además está que se me cae el internet cada dos días y es imposible subir los capítulos, también sé que les debo otras obras y proyectos, pero no se preocupen me pondré a trabajar en ello en cuanto tenga tiempo. Recuerden que si no me dejan review menos me apuro en publicar, si me ayudan a llegar a los 43 o 45 reviews para el viernes publicare el siguiente capítulo antes del martes.**

 **Sabotaje**

El amanecer en el reino de Kagome era el ejemplo perfecto de la ocupación, los habitantes comenzaban sus labores. De hecho Inuyasha apenas y había notado el cambio de luces en su habitación antes de que la estruendosa voz de Sango tronara como un relámpago tras la puerta, sin siquiera molestarse en pedir permiso, la dama de compañía ingreso en la habitación cargando en sus manos lo que parecía una muda de ropa, la dejo en un mueble cercano a la cama, Inuyasha la ignoro y de dio vuelta para darle la espalda, él quería seguir durmiendo.

\- oye muchacho levántate – escucho que lo llamaba, pero la ignoro, se había acostado bastante tarde y quería dormir un buen rato más.

\- ¡vamos arriba! – se exaspero la humana y le pellizco la mejilla. Inuyasha intento gruñir y gritarle pero nuevamente nada salió de sus labios.

\- lávate la cara y vístete, el carruaje estará listo en cuanto bajes – entonces comprendió, hoy era sus cita con Kagome. Ni bien Sango desapareció de la habitación, el ex tritón brinco fuera de la cama y corrió a donde le había dejado la jarra y una fuente con agua, con rápidos movimientos se salpico el rostro, lo que lo ayudo a espantarse el sueño, luego se secó y comenzó a vestirse, esta vez con menos dificultades que el día anterior. Debió hacer un escándalo, porque apenas y se ponía las calzas cuando Myoga abrió sus saltones ojos y comenzó a refunfuñarle.

\- más vale que te arregles bien jovencito, solo te queda el día de hoy y mañana para que esa chica te bese, y ninguna princesa que se precie te besara si luces como él patán mal educado que solías ser en casa - Inuyasha frunció el ceño mientras escuchaba los regaños del cangrejo, era el colmo, justo cuando no podía hablar tenía a ese animal pegado a la espalda como percebe, que lata.

\- deja de fruncir así el ceño muchacho, te vez como una medusa seca, ¡y límpiate la nariz por dios! ¿Cómo te va a querer besar esa chica con la nariz sucia? – mientras la labia del crustáceo seguía y seguía Inuyasha puso los ojos en blanco, se sentía lo bastante confiado sobre esta cita, sabía a ciencia cierta que le gustaba a Kagome, solo necesitaba el momento perfecto y la besaría.

\- ¿te costaría trabajo enderezar la espalda? Tienes que mostrar modales frente a la realeza o no te tomaran en serio, y también procura no mascar haciendo ruidos cuando comes ¿crees que no te escuche bajo esa cosa de metal en la que me encerraron? – Inuyasha hizo un gesto despectivo con la mano mientras terminaba de arreglarse la camisa, la verdad comportarse de manera tan educada no era su estilo, lamentablemente Myoga lo sabía.

\- ¡no me salgas con eso jovencito! no tienes tiempo para desperdiciar estando en las nubes señorito, por si ya lo has olvidado, esto es un asunto de vida o muerte – aunque las cejas de Inuyasha se contrajeron con abierta irritación, tuvo que reconocer, aunque no lo diría jamás en voz alta, que Myoga tenía un punto.

Él había pasado casi toda su vida haciendo las cosas a su manera, sin prestar la mínima atención al guion que los demás esperaban que representara. Se cruzó de brazos con frustración, esta vez no tenía margen de error, la obra que estaba representando con Naraku era de vida o muerte. Él solito había accedido a jugar ese juego con todas las reglas de por medio y si quería salir airoso, debía ponerse serio por primera vez en su vida. Dejando de lado esos incomodos pensamientos, Inuyasha se calzo esas cosas llamadas zapatos, que no terminaban de gustarle, se hecho a Myoga en el bolsillo, porque de otro modo no le dejaría en paz cuando volviera, y salió de su habitación. Cuando llego a la entrada del palacio la princesa, la nana y la dama de compañía lo esperaban, junto a ellas Buyo estaba dando vueltas y jadeando, parecía tan emocionado por ese día como Inuyasha.

\- ¡buenos días, Inuyasha! – Kagome casi salto de alegría al verlo. Estaba vestida con una falda azul que le llegaba a la mitad de las pantorrillas con el corpiño blanco, dos botas negras cubrían sus pies, su largo cabello negro estaba peinado en una trenza francesa y retocada con un moño del mismo color de la falda, en otras palabras, se veía encantadora.

\- toma, para que no te quedes en ayunas – se le acercó y le entrego algo cilíndrico dorado y caliente.

Sonriente Inuyasha se llevó al manjar a la boca y le dio un buen mordisco, el aroma dulce le lleno los sentidos, la cosa crujiente que cubría el relleno era más o menos salada, pero tenía un sabor aceitoso muy rico, pero lo mejor fue el relleno, algo cremoso y cálido lleno la boca de Inuyasha, un sabor desconocido lleno su paladar, su estómago gruño en necesidad mientras el masticaba lo más lentamente posible para poder disfrutar de ese sabor exisitos, su estamos gruño de placer cuando trago ese primer bocado. Definitivamente otra motivación para permanecer humano seria la comida, eso era lo más exisitos que había comido en su vida, también le cruzo por la cabeza que sería delicioso saborear esa cosa cremosa y oscura directamente de la piel de su princesa. Kagome se echó a reír antes de pasarle una servilleta de tela sobre los labios, el pobre se había embarrado completamente de la crema de chocolate.

\- creo que hoy evitaremos la playa y nos quedaremos en las cercanías del pueblo, estaríamos de vuelta para la cena, aunque si ocurre algo pueden enviarme un mensajero – termino de explicar su itinerario a su nana mientras Inuyasha terminaba su desayuno.

\- muy bien señorita, su carro está listo en la entrada – asintió Sango, para ella era común que Kagome quiera usar una de las carretas para moverse por el pueblo que las carrozas reales, pero la nana Kaede no parecía nada conforme con la idea, aunque no era una situación nueva para ella.

\- ¿estas segura de que no quieres llevar algunos lacayos y la carroza real Kagome? – pregunto la ancianía con su típica pose seria.

\- oh no será necesario nana, después de todo Inuyasha viene conmigo, estaré perfectamente segura – Inuyasha casi se atraganto ante alegre declaración de Kagome, literalmente acababa de poner su seguridad en sus manos, nunca había recibido semejante prueba de confianza. " _Voy a besarla hoy, nada me detendrá_ " decidió en ese segundo. Buyo ladro contento, pero Kagome le puso las manos en la cabeza y le ajito el pelo con cariño.

\- hoy no amigo mío, jugaremos más tarde – le sonrió antes de darle una orden suave pero firme, el perro se sentó y se quedó quieto, no parecía resentido por tener que quedarse. Luego Kagome se giró a su nuevo compañero de viaje.

\- ¿estás listo? – le pregunto contenta extendiéndole la mano, Inuyasha no titubeo ni un segundo y le tomo de la mano y casi la arrastro hacia la puerta, quería salir de una vez por había, su pecho latiendo lleno de emoción, no solo porque tenía una cita con su princesa, sino que además iba a experimentar la vida en el mundo humano de primera mano. Kagome soto una breve carajada y se dejó llevar sin resistirse.

\- ¡nos vemos luego! – grito sobre su hombro a las otras dos mujeres mientras ella y su invitado desaparecían tras la puerta.

\- ¿no son adorables? – pregunto de pronto Sango con un cierto tono de diversión pero también de ternura en su voz.

\- de alguna manera, ese chico me recuerda a Buyo cuando Kagome lo trajo a palacio siendo un cachorro – dijo la vieja Kaede antes de darse la vuelta y retirarse a hacer sus labores, tras ella Sango se echó a reír encantada.

La ciudad donde se encontraba el castillo de Kagome, estaba ubicada en la punta de una península montañosa, la cual se inclinaba bruscamente hacia el mar, como si una parte hubiese sido derrumbada, Inuyasha sospechaba que había sido un área volcánica. Pero su atención pronto fue dirigida al extraño vehículo en el que viajaban Pero su atención pronto fue dirigida al extraño vehículo en el que viajaban, le recordaba un poco al que su padre usaba para transportarse en las visitas reales, pero esta se mantenía en equilibrio por cuatro mecanismos redondos extraños. También la forma en que se movían era increíble, un animal cuadrúpedo tiraba del carro, en Atlántida las carrosas eran tiradas por delfines o tiburones, pero Kagome había llamado a ese animal caballo, Inuyasha se preguntó si sería algún pariente lejano de los caballitos de mar.

\- ¿Inuyasha? – nuevamente la voz de Kagome saco a Inuyasha de sus pensamientos y lo devolvió de golpe a la realidad, ella le sonreía como siempre.

\- sí que eres un soñador, siempre tengo que llamarte dos veces para que me escuches – sonrojado Inuyasha bajo la cabeza y se miró los pies, no había sido su intención ignorar a Kagome, es solo que le cruzaban tantas ideas por la cabeza que …

\- no te preocupes por eso, no me molesta, de hecho es divertido – en respuesta el joven de cabellos plateados se inclinó más cerca y comenzó a juguetear con su trenza, ambos se echaron a reír, claro que solo Kagome producía ruido, cuando se dieron cuenta la pequeña ciudad costera se levantaba frente a ellos.

Incluso tan temprano en la mañana, la ciudad bullía en actividad. Los comerciantes preparaban sus puestos para el mercado, tiendas con todo tipo de artículos desfilaban por la calzada principal. Había hombres transportándose a pie o en carrozas, niños corriendo como locos por doquier, había tantas cosas que mirar que Inuyasha no sabía ni por donde comenzar. Ahora comprendía la advertencia de Myoga de que se concentrara, pero no podía, ni en sus sueños más locos habían imaginado una magnificencia como aquella. Se inclinó tanto como pudo, no quería perder ni un solo detalle de aquel lugar, no lejos de ahí un hombre con un tubo blando sobre la cabeza paso cargando una canjea llena de esos cilindros calientes que Kagome le había combinado hacía rato. Al otro lado de la calle una mujer que vendía esas cosas raras que se ponía Kagome acomodaba cosas con forma de mujer en un escaparate antes de cubrirlas de tela. A su izquierda un gran canal con bordes de piedra que daba directamente al mar, mientras Inuyasha se entretenía con las cosas que ofrecía la ciudad humana, Myoga se asomaba desde su bolsillo para mirar las aguas, y tal como lo sospecho una aleta verde se asomaba disimuladamente del agua.

\- ¿ya la beso? – le pregunto a Myoga intentando no subir demasiado la voz, pues no necesitaba que algún humano lo viera.

\- todavía no – siseo el cangrejo, claramente mareado por el movimiento del carro. Desde abajo Shippo gruño y se dio una voltereta de espaldas, ese tonto de Inuyasha, ya sabía el que estaría bobeando.

Kagome detuvo la carreta en lo que Inuyasha supuso que sería la plaza central de pueblo, por todos lados había puestos de mercado, tiendas y cientos de personas caminando y haciendo cosas raras. Emocionado dio un salto fuera de la carreta, pero un pellizco en su muslo por parte de Myoga le recordó que tenía que hacer gala de los pocos modales que se le hubiesen pegado cuando era príncipe de la Atlántida. Dando un disimulado golpe al bolsillo donde escondía a su niñera no deseada, Inuyasha se volvió y le ofreció su mano a Kagome para ayudarla a bajar.

Ni bien las botas de la princesa tocaron el piso Inuyasha se sorprendió al descubrir que Kagome estaba tan entusiasmada como él. Al segundo ella lo agarro de la mano y comenzó a arrastrarlo de un lado al otro de la plaza. Primero lo llevo a un espectáculo ambulante de marionetas que los hizo reír como niños, luego se puso a hablar con la esposa del panadero, alagándola por su vestido nuevo, lo que le gano una tarta gratis, y convenció a uno de los criadores de gallinas que le permitirá alimentar a los pollitos. Inuyasha se encontró a si mismo completamente a la merced de su princesa. Pero aun así, no pudo evitar sonreír cuando Kagome puso en su mano una mezcla de varios granos molidos, y lo instruida sobre como alimentarlos sin que le picotearan la carne hasta el hueso, su cara estaba brillante de cruda felicidad.

\- ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que vine a la ciudad – le comento emocionada, Inuyasha se dio cuenta de que ella estaba igual de emocionada y distraída que él, ambos miraban a todos lados intentando observar demasiadas cosas a la vez.

La gente de la ciudad iba y venía, para sorpresa de Inuyasha venían en toca clase deformas colores y tamaños, todos con varias tareas que hacer, y Kagome quería ayudar en todas y cada una. Al final de la primera hora Inuyasha se sentía mareado. Luego de otro viaje a la panadería Kagome compro dos bollos recién salidos del horno, luego lo llevo a la fuente a descansar. Aliviado de poder sentarse Inuyasha dejo escapar un largo y silencioso suspiro, acepto gustoso el panecillo y le dio una mordida. Otra vez un perfumado y jugoso dulzor lleno su paladar, tenía un sabor distinto, pero aun así era muy dulce, sonrió dándose cuenta de que su princesa tenia debilidad por las golosinas.

\- ¿te estas divirtiendo? – pregunto Kagome luego de terminarse la mitad de su panecillo, Inuyasha le sonrió brillante, tan solo en una hora había visto tantas maravillas que apenas y podía creer que era de verdad y no solo un precioso sueño del que despertaría metido en su cama con sus seis hermanos roncando en la habitación.

Gozando de su aperitivo se permitió observar a aquellos humanos, en otro lado de la fuente una mujer leía un libro, tan inmersa que no noto que un animal parecido a una nube mordisqueaba una de las esquinas. Al otro lado de la calle dos hombres con ropas a juego reían mientras bebían algo de unos jarros de metal, y cerca de la sombra de un árbol un grupo de niñas se hacía trenzas en el cabello, en un encantador circulo de trenzado. Dio otro mordisco al pastelillo, había tantas cosas que quería preguntarle a Kagome, pero incluso si pudiese hablar sonarían demasiado ridículas como parta que las preguntase un humano y ella descubriría que no era lo que pretendía ser. Estaba por terminarse el panecillo cuando de repente escucho música, iba a ignorarlo, pero Kagome se puso de pie tan de repente que por poco se hago con su bocado.

\- ¡han programado un baile para hoy! – Inuyasha sintió que el pastelillo de rebotaba en las tripas, los tritones no tenían algo muy definido cuando en baile se trataba, bastaba con nadar de manera rítmica y mover la aleta exageradamente, pero Kagome se veía tan emocionada, seguro le pediría que bailara con ella… " _estoy perdido…_ " pensó Inuyasha, y a juzgar por lo quieto que se quedó Myoga en su bolsillo, él también lo pensaba.

Ignorando los temores de su compañero Kagome se acabó el pastelito de una mordida y volvió a tirar de Inuyasha para acercarse más a la música. No lejos, en una plaza un poco más pequeña, se había instalado un trio de cuerdas, Inuyasha vio sorprendido los instrumentos, el primer músico tenía un objeto extraño entre las manos, grande, ancho excepto por un palo que sostenía en su mano izquierda, mientras raqueaba las cuerdas con la derecha, tenía una correa al hombro que lo ayudaba a sostener en su lugar el instrumento, el otro, un hombre robusto y panzudo sostenía una versión en miniatura del instrumento, Inuyasha casi se rio, ya que tenía un tamaño más apropiado para que lo tocara alguien como Shippo, el ultimo músico, una mujer joven de cabellos color miel tenia también un instrumento similar a los otros de tamaño mediano, pero en lugar de sostenerlo como los demás lo tenía recargado en su hombro y deslizaba una especie de palo encima de las cuerdas para provocar el sonido.

\- ¿no es genial? En las festividades los músicos traen sus instrumentos y toda la gente baila, ríe y canta, pero, a veces, también lo hacen por diversión como ahora – la voz de Kagome sonaba tan alegre que Inuyasha sintió que se calentaba el corazón.

Inuyasha observo a los músicos, y como mientras tocaban la gente se iba aproximando, las niñas que se trenzaban el cabello corrieron al centro de la pista y comenzaron a dar saltitos al ritmo de la música, uno de los hombres vestidos a juego en la taberna fue hasta la chica que leía en la fuente y le tendió la mano. Para cuando Inuyasha se dio cuenta toda la plaza estaba llena de parejas bailando, se quedó francamente impresionándolos bales de los tritones y sirenas realmente eran nada comparado con los de los humanos, las parejas daban vueltas, y movían los pies y los brazos de maneras increíbles. Pero realmente comenzó a tensarse cuando sintió la mano de Kagome recargarse melosamente en su brazo.

\- vamos, no pongas esa cara de espanto, es solo bailar, ni siquiera es difícil, ven te mostrare – le sonrió brillantemente Kagome, Inuyasha se puso pálido al instante y negó con fuerza agitando la cabeza, _"¡absolutamente no!"_ chillo mentalmente, seguro que la pisaría o haría algún ridículo.

\- no tienes miedo de algo tan simple como un baile ¿verdad? – se rio ella, Inuyasha negó con la cabeza, pero sus mejillas se pusieron rojas como una manzana, Kagome se hecho a reír.

\- por favor ¿estuviste en un naufragio y te asusta una danza? – Inuyasha abrió la boca para reclamarle, pero entonces noto una sonrisa malvada en el rostro de la princesa una que conocía bien, pero no en ella.

Kagome se estaba burlando de él y llamándole cobarde a propósito, seguro que había deducido que al vivir con seis hermanos se haya vuelto competitivo y que si lo picaba lo suficiente haría lo que ella quisiera solo por el hecho de no querer perder. Para su desgracia tenía razón. Admitiendo su derrota como un valiente Inuyasha le tendió la mano, sonriendo en victoria Kagome lo arrastro hasta el centro de la pista de baile.

\- no te asustes, de hecho es ridículamente fácil – le sonrió Kagome acomodándole las manos, puso su mano derecha a la altura de su cintura, luego ella coloco su mano izquierda en el hombro masculino y sujeto su mano libre a la de él.

\- normalmente tu deberías ser el que guía, pero como estas aprendiendo me encargare yo – otra burla de parte de Kagome, y esta vez Inuyasha realmente lamento haberse dejado enredar en eso. Claro que se olvidó de su molestia cuando Kagome tiro de él más cerca de su cuerpo.

\- solo mantente cerca y todo estará bien – le susurro Kagome sin dejar de abrazarlo cerca, Inuyasha se sonrojo mucho más, desde esa distancia tan corta podía sentir claramente el calor del cuerpo femenino, y eso por no mencionar el aroma de su perfume, algo dulce y fresca la vez que lo hizo respirar más profundo de lo necesario, solo para llenarse los pulmones de esa embriagadora esencia.

\- sígueme – le pidió Kagome sacándolo de su ensoñación, dio primero un paso a la izquierda, Inuyasha la imito vacilante, sus ojos se enfocaron en sus pies, para asegurarse de dar los pasos correctos, Kagome se movió otro paso e Inuyasha volvió a imitarla.

\- bien, ahora prueba dar un paso atrás – le indico Kagome, cuando lo hizo ella misma dio un paso hacia adelante levanto la mano que tenía unida a la de él y dio un elegante giro sobre sí misma como el resto de las damas.

\- ¿lo ves? Es fácil – durante los siguientes minutos Kagome le enseño e Inuyasha la siguió, poco a poco su cuerpo se acostumbró a moverse al compás de la música y felizmente se dio cuenta de que sus movimientos ya no empujaban a los de Kagome.

Pero lo más asombroso fue cuando cayó en la cuenta de que ya no miraba sus pies, miraba el rostro de Kagome, una sonrisa se deslizo en su rostro. Ella era encantadora, su cabellos azabache hondeaba al compás de sus movimientos, sus mejillas rosadas, claro que todo el recuadro en si multiplicaba su belleza, pero Inuyasha sabía que no lo necesitaba. Estaba por dar otra vuelta cuando alguien piso la falda de Kagome haciéndola perder el equilibrio, Inuyasha logro atraparla antes de que callera, sujeto su cintura y la sostuvo en un Angulo de 45° respecto al piso, ambos se sonrojaron por la postura, pero una risa burlona rompió el encanto.

\- vaya, vaya, vaya ¿mira que tenemos aquí? El intento de princesa divirtiéndose con un plebeyo, muy apropiado - ambos príncipes alzaron la vista contra el agresor, frene a ellos un joven de su edad, de cabellos castaños cortados de tal manera que a Inuyasha le recordó a una cosa llamada champiñón que habían visto de camino al pueblo, tenía el rostro aniñado y era tan delgado que Inuyasha estuvo seguro de que Shippo fácilmente podría darle una golpiza, tenía la nariz tan elevada que parecía que quería señalar al sol con ella y que lo ha los miraba con burla secundado por tres hombres uniformados en colores amarillo brillante y rojo chillón lo rodeaban como si fueran una pequeña corte.

\- marques Akittoki – murmuro Kagome, Inuyasha arqueo una ceja, ese nombre le parecía conocido.

\- no esperaba verlo de nuevo por aquí – continuo ella cuando ambos se enderezaron

\- ¿Por qué habría de marcharme? Después de todo este lugar me pertenecerá pronto – sonrió arrogante y sus seguidores le siguieron aunque sus risas parecieron ligeramente forzadas.

\- pensé ver lo último de usted y su pomposo trasero hace días ¿o acaso disfruto cuando le vacié la deliciosa sopa de mi chef en su cabeza? – la burla de Kagome trajo un ceño fruncido al rostro de Inuyasha, ahora se acordaba, ese era el perdedor que se había atrevido a insultar a su Kagome y que a pesar de todo se creía un con derechos sobre ella.

\- he decidido disculpar esa increíble muestra de agresividad e inmadurez de su parte, después de todo no eres más que una muchacha malcriada, pero no te preocupes, tengo un equipo de maestros de corte y damas de compañía que te convertirá en una princesa digna para casarte conmigo – mientras esa basura de discurso elitista seguía saliendo de los labios del marques Inuyasha apretaba sus puños, Kagome ya lo había rechazado como pretendiente y aun así se creía que tenía todos los derechos sobre ella y su reino.

Estaba preguntándose que tanto se enfadaría Kagome con él por romperle la cara a ese pequeño y estirado noble cuando ella cuadro los hombros, levanto la barbilla y clavo su mirada castaña, normalmente dulce, ahora endurecida sobre ese poco hombre. Inuyasha apenas y tuvo un segundo para cuestionarse sobre qué planes tenia Kagome ella se adelantó acercándose al marques el cual tenía una sonrisa estúpida y arrogante tirando de sus venenosos labios.

\- ¿sabe algo marques? Creo que usted tiene razón, soy una malcriada – las palabras de Kagome sorprendieron a ambos hombres.

\- ¿lo admite? ¡Genial!, entonces aun no es tarde para corregirla, veras que cuando te cases conmigo te reformare y también te desharás de esas espantosas ropas de plebeya para vestirte como una dama y… - estaba por soltar otro discurso basura el marques hasta que la lancha y delicada mano de Kagome lo tomo del cuello de la tenía.

\- no me ha entendido bien, puede que no sea una princesa ejemplar, pero ¿sabe que es lo mejor de ser una malcriada? - una sonrisa malévola apareció en los labios de Kagome.

\- qué puedo hacer esto – un segundo después el pomposo marques estaba en posición fetal en el suelo, justo a los pies de Kagome, con sus manos acunando su entre piernas, justo donde el empeine de la princesa había aterrizado con la fuerza de los condenados, y que lo había hecho chillar como un bebé, a su alrededor todos los aldeanos detuvieron su danza y sus risas para mirar boquiabiertos aquel inusual espectáculo, incluso Inuyasha estaba boquiabierto, sabía que Kagome podía ser agresiva cuando se enojaba, pero el verla hacer algo semejante…

\- y para que le quede claro de una buena vez, marques de pacotilla ¡NO ME CASARIA CON USTED NI AUNQUE FUESE EL ULTIMO HUMANO SOBRE LA TIERRA! – le grito a todo pulmón una vez el marques consiguió superar un poco el intenso dolor, apenas lo suficiente para levantar la cabeza.

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral en el pueblo, ni siquiera los insectos ni las aves se atrevían a hacer un sonido, luego una multitud de risas y aplausos estallaron seguidos de gritos de júbilo y apoyo para la princesa. Nuevamente Inuyasha se quedó sin palabras, el nombre de Kagome era gritado como el de un héroe de guerra, las mujeres chillaban y brincaban de alegría los hombres silbaban y gritaban felicitaciones, realmente la admiraban, y el marques… el marques estaba rojo de furia y vergüenza.

\- ¡TU MALDITA PUTA! – estallo en cólera, e ignorando el intenso dolor en su entrepierna se puso de pie y arremetió contra Kagome, pero ni había dado tres pasos cuando Inuyasha se interpuso y lo mando de un puñetazo a la fuente.

\- ¡auxilio! ¡ME AHOGO! – grito el marques chapoteando en el agua de la fuente lo que acarreo una serie de burlas por parte de los aldeanos e incluso los soldados que habían aparecido en la aglomeración para ver que ocurría estaban botados de la risa, ¿Quién podía ahogarse en 20 cm de agua?

\- su alteza ¿Qué desea que hagamos con este hombre? – pregunto uno de los guardias a Kagome cuando se cansaron de escuchar gritar al marqués y lo sacaron del agua.

\- llévenlo a la frontera y entréguenlo al príncipe Seki con un relato detallado de lo que ocurrió hoy, y díganle que si lo vuelvo a ver pisando mis tierras no habrá título nobiliario que lo libre de su castigo – la voz de Kagome era dura como el acero e igual de mortal y certera, para todos quedo claro que hablaba enserio. Los guardias escoltaron, sin casi nada de cuidado al marques a sus carroza mientras su sequito encopetado corría detrás intentando pasar desapercibidos.

\- tengo hambre – se quejó de pronto Kagome llamando la atención de Inuyasha.

\- ¿te parece si vamos a almorzar? – la pregunta y la radiante sonrisa de la princesa hizo que el corazón de Inuyasha diera un vuelco, estaba impresionado, pero no por su belleza, Kagome a simple vista parecía una niña tonta y voluntariosa, pero en verdad sabia como endurecerse cuando la situación lo ameritaba " _es perfecta para ser una reina_ " pensó inmediatamente, " _mi reina…_ "

Era ya el atardecer cuando volvieron a plació, y a Inuyasha le dolía la espalda, pero no por haber estado casi todo el día de arriba abajo, sino porque todos los hombres e incluso los guardias del pueblo lo habían palmeado amistosamente felicitándole por haber golpeado al odioso marques y también agradecidos de que hubiese defendido así a su princesa. Cuando llegaron a la puerta principal la vieja cuidadora y la gruñona daba de compañía los estaban esperando, una enojada y otra con una sonrisa tan radiante que incluso Inuyasha pensó que se veía hermosa, no tanto como Kagome, pero tenía su encanto.

A lo largo del día Myoga había logrado mantener su lengua quieta y sus pensamientos en la garganta, pero cuando Inuyasha fue a su habitación para limpiarse antes de la cena ese encantador silencio se rompió. Pues el ministro cangrejo tenía realmente mucho que decir.

\- bien muchacho, ya te divertiste y con esa actuación en el pueblo ganaste muchos puntos, pero es hora de dejar de perder el tiempo – comenzó a decir mientras se pasaba de un lado al otro del tocador mientras Inuyasha se lavaba la cara, sus patas haciendo ese molesto clic con cada paso.

\- si quieres que esa chica te bese tienes que hacer las cosas bien – Inuyasha arque una ceja luego de secarse el rostro, inseguro de lo que quería decir el cangrejo.

\- esto es lo que tienes que hacer, es obvio que a esa princesa le gustas, pero para que te permita besarla necesitas crear una _atmosfera_ \- Inuyasha se rasco la cabeza, él no era experto en mujeres ni por asomo, esa era la tarea de Miroku, no tenía ni idea de cómo crear una "atmosfera". Levanto sus manos en señal de rendición, Myoga quiso bufar molesto.

\- como obviamente no sabes nada al respecto pondremos en marcha mi plan – el alivio inundo a Inuyasha, ahora si agradecía que Myoga estuviese ahí con él.

\- pero tienes que hacer todo exactamente como yo te diga. Escucha con atención – Inuyasha se agacho para que el cangrejo le susurrara al oído su plan, y de hecho tuvo que reconocerle que era muy bueno.

Después de la cena Inuyasha puso en marcha el plan de Myoga. Con cuidado, y luego de media hora de gestos de manos difíciles de interpretar, Inuyasha consiguió invitar a Kagome a reunirse con él esa noche. Hasta ahora habían permanecido en tierra firme, pero Myoga creía que el agua era el fuerte de Inuyasha, así que si quería tener la ventaja de terreno debía llevar a Kagome al agua. Así que su sita sería un paseo en bote. Nada lujoso desde luego, solo una barca que usaban los sirvientes pata trasportar mercancías del castillo mal pueblo y viceversa por medio de los canales naturales. Aun así Kagome estaba feliz como almeja cuando ambos se treparon al bote en el pequeño muelle de palacio, había un pequeño lago de agua salada cerca del castillo que era alimentado por el mar y que daba un escenario perfecto para el plan de Myoga.

Kagome canturreo feliz mientras Inuyasha los empujaba con su pie lejos del muelle, pero ni bien se dio la vuelta vio que su princesa había requisados ya los dos remos del bote. Imitando un gesto que la había visto hacer varias veces ese día se cruzó de brazos y arqueo una ceja.

\- ¿Qué? Puedo remar perfectamente – son rio Kagome con inocencia. Inuyasha puso los ojos en blanco, luego fijo la vista en uno de los remos, pero cuando intentó arrebatárselo la princesa se aferró a él con fuerza.

Pero él era igual de terco, continuaron forcejeando por el remo izquierdo hasta que Kagome tuvo que usar ambas manos para sujetarlo, una vez el remo derecho estuvo sin protección Inuyasha lo agarro. Ahora ambos tenían un remo y estaba seguro de que ninguno iba a ceder el suyo.

\- ¿y ahora qué? Esto es un callejón sin salida - se quejó Kagome, Inuyasha pensó un momento, los dos eran demasiado tercos, y podría ser un problema, entonces se le ocurrió una idea, con cuidado se sentó en una de las vigas y le hizo una seña a Kagome para que se sentara a su lado, de ese modo ella podría remar a la derecha y él a la izquierda.

Fue un poco incómodo al principio pero pronto consiguieron coordinarse para remar. Desde el interior del bolsillo de Inuyasha Myoga se asomó para evaluar el terreno, necesitaban un lugar bonito para crear la _atmosfera_ , un sauce cercano llamo su atención, sus ramas formaban una hermosa cúpula sobre el agua, que era del tamaño perfecto para sus planes, jalando disimuladamente de la ropa de Inuyasha le indico su nuevo destino, Inuyasha entendió el mensaje y comenzó a girar la embarcación para dirigirse ahí. A esa hora la luz de la luna pintaba de zafiros y plata el agua del lago, dando un efecto visual precioso.

\- ¿Inuyasha? – se giró a verla cuando lo llamo, Kagome tenía la cabeza baja y su mirada estaba perdida en las maderas del bote, como si fuesen lo más interesante del mundo. Se preocupó, en lugar de su princesa alegre y energética Kagome parecía nerviosa y triste.

\- ¿Tu…? - comenzó a formular su pregunta, pero no encontraba el valor para terminarla. Inuyasha la miro inclinando la cabeza a un lado, como siempre que quería preguntarle algo o no entendía lo que ella decía.

\- tu… ya sabes… ¿vas a volver… a tu casa? – la pregunta lo sorprendió, ¿volver? ¿Se había enterado de alguna manera de que era un tritón y si no la besaba para mañana al atardecer volvería a ser mitad pez y desaparecería para siempre?

\- lo siento – se disculpó Kagome cuando Inuyasha dejo de remar por la impresión.

\- quiero decir… yo solo pensaba… bueno, en lo aburrido que se volvería el palacio si te fueras… - su voz se volvió terriblemente baja, el remo yacía olvidado en su regazo; Kagome permanecía con la cabeza gacha, como si temiera el simple checo de mirarlo.

El bote se metió suavemente dentro de la cúpula formada por las espesas ramas del sauce, dándoles una ilusión de privacidad. El viento acariciaba los junquillos formando una melodía natural tranquila, que coreada con los cantos de los grillos daba una atmosfera de tranquilidad y paz. Pero ninguno de ellos lo aprecio, Kagome por estar metida en su reflexión e Inuyasha por estarla viendo, se veía casi atormentada, se acercó con la intención de poner su mano en el hombro de ella, pero le faltó valor y la dejo caer a un lado.

\- no me gusta quedarme sola entre muros de piedra, todos al final se van, pero yo lo odio – continuo ella, realmente se veía miserable, el remo comenzó a deslizarse fuera de su regazo, Inuyasha lo tomo y luego puso ambos dentro del bote para evitar que se perdieran, luego junto todo su valor y tomo las manos de Kagome entre las suyas.

\- lo siento – se disculpó ella con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- es muy egoísta de mi parte pedirte que te quedes, después de todo tienes una casa y una familia que te espera – incapaz de permitir que ella continuará con esa retahíla de pensamientos negativos, Inuyasha tomo la barbilla de Kagome con sus dedos y la hizo levantar el rostro hasta que la punta de sus narices se rosaban. Una vez los ojos castaños de la princesa se juntaron con el dorado de Inuyasha, este negó, lentamente, la cabeza " _no_ ".

A su alrededor se podían escuchar pequeñas salpicaduras en el agua, sin necesidad de voltear Inuyasha supo que eran peces y también Shippo que se asomaba desde el agua curioso por ver que ocurría. Pero rápidamente se olvidó de ellos, los hermosos hijos de Kagome estaban enrojecidos a causa de las lágrimas, Inuyasha se sentía impotente, no sabía cómo hacerla sentir mejor. Todos sus instintos le decían que la rodeara con sus brazos y la pegara a su pecho para que ella pudiese desahogarse, pero al mismo tiempo no sabía si eso sería correcto. Solo él sabía que en cuanto se besaran permanecerían juntos para siempre, pero no había manera de decir celo a Kagome, pero había muchas posibilidades de que se malinterpretara la situación si no lo hacía en el momento correcto.

\- debes creer que soy una idiota – volvió a hablar la princesa, su voz tintada con risa y tristeza a la vez.

\- apenas nos conocimos ayer y… - ella siguió hablando, mucho y muy deprisa. Como si diciendo sus deseos en voz alta pudiera volverlos realidad o al menos hacerle creer a Inuyasha que ella lo creía. Pero él no era tonto, volvió a negar con la cabeza y la miro fijamente a los ojos, manteniéndola encantada y negándose a moverse, si rompía ahora el encanto del momento todo estaría perdido. La voz de Kagome se volvió tan baja que apenas y alzando a oírla.

\- si te pidiera que te quedaras… ¿lo harías? – le pregunto sin aliento.

Muy su lentamente Inuyasha asintió con la cabeza, sintiendo como los pulgares de Kagome presionaban sus palmas cuando ella apretó las manos. A pesar de que al principio se sentaron lado a lado como amigos, ahora ambos se miraban de frente, sus manos unidas entre su al igual que sus ojos. Inuyasha tenía problemas para controlar su emoción, Kagome le estaba confiando sus sentimientos, confiaba en él y lo quería, ella solo le había dicho la verdad y confiaba ciegamente en que no la desilusionaría o lastimaría. Aun cuando de que no podría hablar dejo que ella se desahogara sin interrumpirla, quería que viera que la respetaba, que la escuchaba. Ella era la única que había visto la magia del mundo que otros no veían, lo había visto _a él._

Con el corazón a punto de salir disparado de su pecho, Inuyasha comenzó a inclinarse suavemente hacia Kagome, había una manera más sencilla de borrar sus temores y tranquilizarla, estaban tan cerca… ella debió entender sus intenciones, pues también comenzó a aproximarse, quería que él le diera una respuesta más certera que un simple asentimiento de cabeza. Estaban a menos de un centímetro de juntar sus bocas cuando el bote se sacudió y se volteo. Un segundo antes de poder preguntarse qué pasaba ambos se encontraron empacados y tomando profundas bocanadas de aire. Agradeciendo que el agua no estuviera demasiado profunda Inuyasha se puso de pie y ayudo a Kagome a incorporarse, estaba empapada y su vestido estaba lleno de lodo. Quit algunos mechones húmedos de su cara antes de posar su mano derecha en la mejilla izquierda de ella. Estaba helada.

\- estoy bien ¿y tú? – respondió Kagome reconociendo la pregunta silenciosa, por increíble que parezca podía entender a Inuyasha perfectamente, aun cuando él no hablara. Inuyasha asintió con la cabeza mientras se quitaba algunos cabellos de la cara, y apretando los dientes mientras las afiladas patas de Myoga le arañaban la pierna por sus constantes y frenéticos movimientos.

\- eso fue extraño –murmuro Kagome cuando consiguió calmarse un poco. Murmuro Kagome cuando consiguió calmarse un poco.

\- debimos golpear entronco o una piedra sin darnos cuenta – fue la explicación que ella encontró, pero Inuyasha no estaba convencido.

\- creo que deberíamos volver o vamos a resfriarnos – propuso Kagome, ahora su nana si iba a matarla, era el quinto vestido que arruinaba en menos de un mes.

Inuyasha suspiro resignado, ahora no había forma de besarla, la _atmosfera_ se había roto, y no sería apropiado hacerlo cuando ambos estaban empapados, enlodados y congelados, el encanto se había roto. Con cuidado recorrió el fondo enlodado hasta el bote volcado y lo volvió a enderezar, para cuando regresaron al palacio ambos estaban tiritando y sus ropas viscosas por culpa del lodo, claro que la nana de Kagome dio un grito al cielo al verlos, y ambos se llevaron un buen regaño.

Mientras se envolvía entre las sabanas, y aun gruñendo por el baño que le obligaron a tomar, Inuyasha se puso a meditar. Ningún bote se volteaba así, no llevaban casi velocidad y lo natural hubiese sido que zozobrara un poco, era como… como si alguien lo hubiese empujado con fuerza. Y solo conocía a una persona tan rastrera para hacer algo así. Se cubrió más con las mantas, había perdido ya dos días, si no besaba a Kagome mañana antes del atardecer volvería a ser un tritón y la perdería para siempre. Se dio la vuelta para dormir, mañana nadie lo detendría, ni siquiera un tramposo hechicero Cecaelio.

 _Continuara…_


	11. Atardecer

**Hola chicos, aquí otro capítulo, les debo una mega disculpa por tardarme tanto, pero he estado en época de exámenes y por muy poco repruebo una materia, así que tuve que dedicarme a estudiar cada segundo de cada minuto de cada hora de cada día de estas últimas semanas, pero he vuelto y no se preocupen ya entre a vacaciones así que no tendrán que volver a esperar tanto; y para demostrarles mi buena voluntad, aquí, al final de este capítulo les traigo un fragmento que aparecerá en mi próximo fic, "Dualidad y Sentimientos" el cual será la continuación de "El Correcto" si me dejan muchos review en mis fic actuales me esforzare para traerles el primer capítulo a mediados de julio más tardar principios de agosto.**

 **P.D. Dejo más escenas regadas en los nuevos capítulos de mis otros fic publicados a partir de esta fecha, así que ahí dense una vuelta para verlas.**

 **Atardecer**

Las estrellas brillaban en el cielo nocturno, mientras la niebla salía del mar y cubría todo el reino con su manto espeso y gris. Era una atmosfera sofocante, como si una fuerza invisible ordenara a todo el reino que durmiera en tortuosa calma. La mayoría de los habitantes de la ciudad y de palacio estaban plácidamente envueltos entre sus cobijas, durmiendo hasta el amanecer, todos menos uno.

Un enorme y peludo perro ovejero olisqueaba el césped del jardín en busca de las sobras de la cena que los cocineros arrojaron a la basura hace algunas horas. Apenas y había podido aguantar hasta que el chef y Sango se retiraron a dormir, incluso la estricta y estirada nana Kaede no se veía por ningún lado, seguro se había atrincherado en la biblioteca para leer nuevos manuales para criar princesas caprichosas. Otra desaparecida era su dueña, ella y ese nuevo muchacho habían regresado de su cita unas horas antes, empapados hasta los huesos, y desde entonces no les había visto u olido.

El perro resoplo y sacudió su pelaje, luego volvió a pegar la nariz al suelo, estaba cerca de encontrar a su dueña. La niebla estaba humedeciéndole el pelaje provocándole escalofríos, quizá Kagome fuera buena y le permitiría recostarse en la alfombra suavecita frente a la chimenea de su habitación. No le costó mucho encontrarla, estaba sentada en su lugar de costumbre, en el pequeño senador con vista al mar, su arco en la mano quieto y suspirando tan pesadamente que Buyo se preguntó cómo no cortaba la niebla. En cuanto la princesa lo vio llegar y le sonrió, el can se restregó contra las piernas femeninas mientras Kagome le rascaba en su sitio favorito detrás de las orejas.

Trepándose a la banca donde estaba su princesa el perro recostó su cabeza en el regazo de Kagome, la escucho murmurar algo inteligible antes de que sus brazos le rodearan por el cuello y lo abrazara como si fuera un animal de peluche. Moviéndose para acomodarse en su abrazo, Buyo le restregó la nariz contra la mejilla, ella se rio, pero no dejo de abrazarlo. El perro supo que ella no estaba feliz, la tensión en sus músculos y la tristeza de su voz se lo decían a gritos

\- oh Buyo, ¿Qué debo hacer? – preguntó en voz baja. Kagome dejó caer los hombros y soltó un fuerte suspiro, y luego sus cejas se juntaron sobre su nariz.

\- ¿sabes? Estoy empezando a pensar que realmente lo imagine, al chico que me rescato y… con el que hablaba cada noche… – murmuro rascándole distraídamente las orejas de Buyo, que movió la cola feliz.

\- no es justo – se quejó Kagome, la respuesta de Buyo fue lamerle la mejilla, eso siempre la hacía sonreír.

La briza marina volvió a soplar, haciendo que el negro cabello de Kagome bailara graciosamente, aun un poco húmedos después del baño que la nana Kaede le había obligado a tomar luego de verla empapada hasta la medula. Su mirada achocolatada estaba perdida en el horizonte, o donde recordaba que estaba el horizonte, pues la niebla era tan espesa que no podía ver más allá de sus peludas cejas caninas. La mirada de su dueña estaba perdida, como hipnotizada en sus propios pensamientos, casi completamente ajena al mundo, y su única ancla era que su diestra seguía rascándole las orejas.

De pronto esa mano que le rascaba se detuvo y abandono su pelaje, Buyo gimió en protesta, e intento volver a captar la atención de su dueña, pero esta vez fue imposible, alzando sus peludas cejas, Buyo vio cómo su princesa estaba completamente concentra mirando algo en la playa, tanto que incluso su arco estaba olvidado a sus pies. Le dio un empujón con la cabeza a su pierna para intentar nuevamente que lo mirara, pero fue inútil.

Entonces escucho un sonido, algo similar a un susurro masculino. La voz sonaba familiar, pero Buyo no podía identificarla. Instintivamente el canino se puso de pie y estiro las orejas, intentando descubrir la fuente de aquel extraño sonido. No tardo mucho hasta que su oído se sincronizo con aquel sonido, así también lo hizo la princesa, la se había quedado sin aliento con el rítmico sonido de palabras inteligibles que se extendían desde el mar. Buyo la vio saltar de la banca para inclinarse peligrosamente sobre la baranda del mirador, buscando desesperadamente la fuente de aquella voz.

Fue entonces que una silueta negra apareció entre la brumosa blancura de la neblina, Buyo le gruño en advertencia, no podía distinguir ningún detalle familiar en el intruso, además de que era aparentemente un hombre, la neblina era demasiado densa. Pero de algo estaba seguro, ese intruso era el responsable de aquel sonido, parecía que halaba consigo mismo mientras caminaba por la playa. Buyo también se asomó por la barandilla intentando olfatear aquella sombra, pero no consiguió ningún aroma, así que volvió a lacrar, la figura detuvo su paso, pero no así su voz. Un segundo después la silueta se giró y Buyo alcanzo a distinguir una luz dorada en el pecho de la silueta, al igual del reflejo de lo que parecían ojos color sangre.

Nuevamente el perro enseño los dientes, definitivamente no le gustaba esa persona, volvió a ladrarle con fuerza, pero de reojo noto que Kagome estaba demasiado quieta, no reaccionaba a sus ladridos como haría normalmente, estaba demasiado distraída mirando a aquel extraño. Molesto volvió a ladrar con aun más fuerza, le golpeo la pierna con la cabeza e incluso le tironeo la falda del vestido, pero era inútil. La rodeo para intentar interponerse en su campo de visión, pero se quedó de piedra al mirar a su princesa, un brillo carmesí estaba rodeando sus ojos, volviéndolos fijos y vidriosos, sin vida. Preocupado gimió de angustia, pero luego sacudió con fuerza su cuerpo, estaba claro que no conseguiría llamar su atención, así que se bajó de la banca del mirador y corrió en dirección al castillo, en busca de alguien, quien fuera, para que salvara a su princesa.

De las muchas virtudes que Inuyasha sabía que jamás iba a poseer, el que encabezaba la lista y por mucho, era el gusto por madrugar. Por lo que no fue una sorpresa que, cuando el ruidoso Hachi entro volando por su ventana a primera hora de la mañana, gritando su nombre con todas sus fuerzas, fuera víctima de su ya icónico mal carácter. En solo dos segundos el joven mudo tenía a la ruidosa gaviota sujeta por el pescuezo, y pegada contra la cabecera de la cama, ejerciendo presión sufriente para callarlo.

\- ¿pero que es todo este escándalo? – mascullo Myoga desde debajo de las sabanas. Inuyasha comenzó a sacudir su cabeza con exasperación, pero pronto se detuvo. Sus oídos habían captado un ruido extraño, algo así como arañazos contra la madera. Después de intercambiar una mirada interrogativa con Myoga, Inuyasha dejo ir a Hachi, se levantó de la cama, cruzo la habitación y abrió la puerta, sin dejar de preguntarse qué podía ser ese sonido.

Su respuesta fue un enorme cuerpo peludo chocando contra su estómago y derribándolo al suelo, Buyo comenzó a corretear a su alrededor haciendo un auténtico escándalo con sus ladridos. Inuyasha se puso de rodillas, y luego de sacudirse un poco el dolor de cabeza provocado por la caída, intento calmar al enorme can rascándole la cabeza y agitándole el pelaje como había visto hacer a Kagome, pero el animal estaba demasiado inquieto y sus esfuerzos no parecían servir de nada. Buyo seguía corriendo de un lado al otro con ademanes desesperados, como si algo le tuviera aterrado.

\- ¿Qué demonios está pasando esta mañana? ¿Todo el mundo se ha vuelto loco? – gruño exasperado el crustáceo con desesperación mientras miraba esos dos animales locos. La respuesta de Inuyasha fue un firme encogimiento de hombros " _no tengo idea"._

\- ¿Cómo si no lo supieran? ¡Permíteme ser el primero en darte la enhorabuena muchacho! – sonrió Hachi regando plumas por toda la cama. Inuyasha arqueo una de sus cejas en señal de extrañeza, claro que no era fácil concentrarse con el perro golpeándolo en las rodillas en un inútil intento de empujarlo.

\- toda la ciudad está hablando de lo mismo, ahí parece un hormiguero por culpa de los preparativos ¡esta tarde la princesa va a ser vinculada! ¡Felicidades! – Hachi seguía revoloteando por la habitación y regando plumas, pero se detuvo al ver que, en lugar de una ola de vítores y aplausos era reemplazada por miradas confusas suspiro.

\- ella va a _casarse_ – explico con ademán de cansancio.

Nada más escuchar esas palabras el rostro de Inuyasha se contorsiono en una nube de emociones, primero confusión, luego alegría, luego más confusión, al mismo tiempo su corazón se retorcía en su pecho. ¿Kagome estaría planeando casarse con él sin decírselo? Fue la primer pregunta coherente que rondo su mente, ella era lo suficientemente impulsiva como para eso, pero de todas maneras, del tiempo que llevaba de conocerla nunca la vio hacer algo así de drástico por un capricho; con burbujas de duda eferveciendo en sus entrañas, Inuyasha comenzó a vestirse, lo mejor era confirmar los disparates de la gaviota, pues lo más seguro era que Hachi hubiese escuchado mal.

Desde su espalda era capaz de escuchar a Myoga gritarle a Hachi por estar inventando esas cosas, pero su mente estaba demasiado ocupada conectando los puntos en esa historia. Miro a Buyo, el cual seguía ladrando y corriendo por toda la habitación como un desquiciado, obviamente intentando llamar su atención. Aun ni se había puesto las botas cuando el perro se desesperó y salió disparado fuera del cuarto, Inuyasha lo siguió ansioso, tenía que averiguar que estaba ocurriendo.

El rellano de la escalera central daba al hall de la entrada, conectado directamente con el recibidor del frente del castillo. Buyo se detuvo junto frente a los barandales, enseñando los colmillos mientras gruñía en voz baja. Cuando Inuyasha lo alcanzo se detuvo al escuchar voces, quizá ahora iba a obtener las respuestas que necesitaba.

\- bueno mi niña, al parecer te debo una disculpa… - escucho la voz cascarrabias de la nana Kaede ¿Por qué sonaba tan molesta? Se preguntó Inuyasha ocultándose junto a una columna.

\- este hombre, ejem, misterioso tuyo realmente… existe… - Inuyasha se inclinó hasta casi caerse de la barandilla al oír esas palabras, ¿Cómo que hombre misterios? Sus ojos casi salieron de sus cuencas al divisar la escena, justo frente a uno de los ventanales estaban Kagome y su vieja nana paradas una frente a la otra, pero no solas.

Un escalofrió le recorrió la espina dorsal. Kagome se veía diferente hoy, en lugar de su habitual vestido sencillo verde estaba vestida con una tela color rosa chillón, tan amplio de cintura para abajo que la hacía parecer uno de sus bombones de fresa que habían comido el día anterior, las mangas del vestido parecían dos globos demasiado hinchados, y todo el conjunto estaba rematado con enormes moños blancos y rosados además de cientos de perlas; incluso su cabello estaba recogido y adornado como las mujeres de los retratos que adornaban el pasillo principal del palacio. En otras palabras parecía un pastel ambulante, no era ella.

Pero no fue eso lo que lo enfermo. A un lado de Kagome y sujetándola demasiado cerca, había un hombre joven, de una complexión y estatura similar a la de él, pero su cabello era negro, su perfil más delineado, sus ojos eran de un color bronce muy intenso. Iba vestido de forma simple, una camisa blanca con un chaleco violeta y pantalón negro, completado con unas botas similares a las que siempre había visto usar a Kagome. Sintió su sangre hervir, especialmente después de que, con una sonrisa blanca y filosa ese tipo tomo a Kagome de la cintura y la pego melosamente en su cuerpo.

\- queremos casarnos lo más pronto posible – escucho la voz de Kagome con un tono demasiado serio y tranquilo, completamente impropio en ella. Aun desde esa altura Inuyasha vio como la vieja Kaede se incomodaba por el tono utilizado por la princesa, pero no dijo nada al respecto.

\- por supuesto mi niña, pero sabes que un evento de esta clase toma su tiempo para ser preparado y… - comenzó a argumentar la anciana, seguramente intentando ganar tiempo para averiguar que clase de hombre era ese.

\- esta tarde Kaede – incluso Buyo brinco al escuchar ese tono mordaz, y a juzgar por la expresión de la vieja cuidadora eso era algo tan común en Kagome como para Inuyasha recibir una mención honorifica por buen comportamiento en su antigua casa.

\- sí, mi señora, como desees, el barco nupcial partirá al atardecer – se inclinó de inmediato la vieja sirvienta, Inuyasha sintió que la bilis le subía por la garganta, ¿acaso había echado bien? Ahora entendía porque todo el reino estaba inquieto, pero algo ahí no encajaba, Kagome no se casaría con cualquiera, y menos de forma tan precipitada.

Se mantuvo oculto entre las sombras del pasillo siguiendo a esa "parejita" de cerca, necesitaba hablar con Kagome respecto a esto. Curiosamente encontró su oportunidad cuando Sango la loca se llevo aquel impostor para tomar las medidas de su traje. Mientras estaba entreteniéndole él tiro de Kagome a un pasillo alejado.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? – la escucho quejarse, ignorando su protesta la tomo del hombro y acaricio su mejilla izquierda, pero contrario a sus expectativas Kagome ni siquiera reacciono, mantenía su mirada baja e ignoraba por completo su pregunta.

\- no sé qué quieres, pero no tengo tiempo para esto – la princesa lo empujo con algo de fuerza y lo rebaso por un lado. Inuyasha se quedó petrificado, ¿Qué no sabía que quería? ¿De verdad le había dicho eso? ¡Maldición! Kagome siempre había sido capaz de entender sus señas.

Se sacudió la sorpresa y volvió a alcanzarla, no le costó mucho, los zapatos que usaba hacían tanto escándalo que era increíble que los sirvientes no se quejaran. La encontró cerca de otro pasillo, uno que daba directamente al ala privada de palacio, donde estaban las habitaciones más importantes, esta vez fue más brusco con ella, el tomo de los hombros y la sacudió con algo de fuerza. No porque quisiera lastimarla, quería que ella se enojara y gritara, quería hacerla reaccionar.

\- suéltame, me estas arruinando el peinado – ella le gruño, pero ni siquiera levanto su tono de voz, como si él fuese algo menos que una mugre la cual debía aplastar bajo sus tacones. Pero se negó a dejarla ir, algo le estaba pasando y podía apostar el resto de sus sentidos a que sabía quién era el responsable. Tres veces más intento hacerle entrar en razón, pero no consiguió que siquiera le mirara a los ojos.

\- dejame en paz de una vez, no puedo perder más el tiempo con tus estupideces – Kagome intento zafarse de él por quinta vez, pero Inuyasha no la soltaba, no pensaba dejarla ir hasta conseguir que despertara. En un momento de desesperación el muchacho le sujeto del rostro, quizá si la hacía mirarlo a los ojos podría…

\- suelta a mí prometida mudo inútil – escucho una voz grave y altanera antes de ser empujado con fuerza a un lado. Los oídos le zumbaron cuando su cabeza golpeo contra la columna de mármol, pero aun así consiguió sentir algo familiar en aquella voz, atraves de la bruma del dolor alzo los ojos apenas a tiempo para notar una cruel sonrisa masculina antes de que se alejara llevándose con él a su princesa, con una maldición atorada dolorosamente en su garganta Inuyasha se levantó mientras los veía alejarse, pero no los siguió de inmediato, pues el zumbido de sus oídos no le permitía conservar bien el equilibrio. Mientras se alejaban el misterioso joven pelinegro lo miraba con una sonrisa sádica iluminando su rostro " _todo está saliendo a pedir de boca_ " pensó mientras acariciaba la perla roja con franjas doradas que colgaba de su cuello. La noche anterior se había preocupado enserio, había faltado solo un segundo para que ese mocoso la besara, no había esperado que fuera tan bueno en eso, así que había decidido interferir.

El resto del día el castillo pareció una colonia de termitas, los sirvientes iban y venían tan rápido que Inuyasha pronto se mareo de intentar averiguar que estaban haciendo; por más que lo intento no pudo volver a acercarse a Kagome, porque si bien los criados no la requerían para que verificara cada minúsculo detalle, incluso cuantas rosas de azúcar debían poner en el pastel de 15 pisos para la boda, tenía a ese odioso impostor pegado a ella como una lapa y no lo dejaba ni acercarse.

Al llegar el atardecer el barco real estaba listo con todo lo necesario para la boda, pastel, adornos, flores, obsequios, músicos, un banquete para quinientas personas y por supuesto cientos y cientos de invitados de todas clases, nobles, plebeyos, aristócratas, todo el reino había asistido a la tan esperada boda real, todos menos uno.

Por más que Kaede y, para su sorpresa, Sango intentaron convencerle de subir él se reusó con uñas y dientes. Inuyasha, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no tenía ni idea de lo que debía hacer, enojado se dejó caer sentado en los tablones del embarcadero y escondió sus ojos bajo su flequillo. Sorprendentemente ahora deseaba tener a sus hermanos cerca, con un demonio incluso deseaba tener a su padre cerca para aconsejarle. De hecho incluso podía escuchar las voces de sus hermanos, reclamándole.

 _Tuviste que ver esto venir. No eres tan estúpido ¿verdad?_ Escuchaba claramente la voz de los gemelos en su cabeza.

 _¿No te advirtió papá que no pensar las cosas te meterían en un aprieto algún día?_ La voz de Jinenji sonando decepcionada.

 _Eres patético mocoso, tuviste dos días enteros para besar a esa chica pero ni con tres lo conseguiste, serás la burla de la familia por generaciones_ escucho claramente las burlas de Koga.

 _Ahora sí que la has hecho. No solo te metiste en un problema grave, sino que, esta vez, ninguno de nosotros podrá ayudarte._ Por último el reclamo de Sesshomaru le dolió tanto como la realidad.

Había hecho todo lo que había podido, pero su oponente resulto más traicionero que una barracuda, en ese punto Inuyasha no pudo evitar sentir que lo había perdido todo. A sus pies Myoga estaba echado como si lo hubiesen aplanado para luego echarlo a la plancha, no había necesitado preguntarle a Inuyasha lo que había ocurrido, fue capaz de escuchar perfectamente lo que ocurria desde la habitación del muchacho. Desde el agua Shippo los miraba preocupado, nunca había visto a Inuyasha tan deprimido, y aunque no podía verle los ojos sabía que los tenía rojos a causa de las lágrimas contenidas.

El resplandor naranja del sol tinto el agua del océano hasta que pareció oro líquido, era una visión preciosa, pero Inuyasha no fue capaz de admirar su belleza. _"Antes de que el ultimo rayo de sol del tercer día desaparezca"_ esa frase rebotaba en su cabeza como un doloroso recordatorio de su fracaso, se esforzó tanto y al final, no había servido de nada. Por idiota había arriesgado todo, todo por un impulso infantil, y ahora todo le había estallado en la cara; _"ahora resulta que papá tenía razón"_ pensó molesto, al final solo le había traído puro sufrimiento el relacionarse con los humanos, aunque no porque fueran los monstruos que decía su padre.

Una lagrima escapo de sus ojos y resbalo lentamente por su mejilla hasta su barbilla. Lo que más le había dolido era la indiferencia y frialdad con la que Kagome lo había tratado esa mañana. La princesa Kagome que él había conocido hasta entonces nunca habría sido fría y cruel, incluso cuando la vieja niñera y el desagradable marques habían sido duros con ella, Kagome siempre los trato con amabilidad y dulzura. Y aunque había demostrado tener determinación y fuerza nunca opaca la belleza de su alma; en otras palabras, la mujer a la que se enfrentó aquella mañana no era su princesa Kagome. Inuyasha suspiro y dejo caer su cabeza, ocultando su rostro entre sus rodillas, en un intento por borrar el brillo rojo y anaranjado de su vista, pero fue inútil, su pecho ardía con el calor del sol, al igual que su corazón y su cabeza, tan grande era su dolor que incluso sus oídos estaban adoloridos con un constante chillido desafinado.

 _Un momento_

Inuyasha levanto la cabeza justo a tiempo para ver a la fuente de esos horribles chillidos que se acercaba a velocidad vertiginosa. Hachi aterrizó a solo centímetros de los pies del ex - tritón, respiraba agitadamente, tenía los ojos desorbitados, y agitaba sus huesudas y desaliñadas alas como loco, parecía completamente aterrado.

\- ¡Inuyasha! – grazno nuevamente la gaviota, claramente luchando por recuperar el aliento. Inuyasha alzo la mirada, claramente preocupado por aquello que pudo causar semejante temor en la gaviota.

\- yo… yo estaba… iba volando, bueno claro que iba volando… ¿Qué otra cosa si no? – comenzó a explicar entre jadeos y secas toses.

\- me… me asome… al barco… para felicitarte y,… vi… vi… al hechi… ¡hechicero en el espejo! – grito completamente consternado, Inuyasha se quedó quieto, su rostro ni siquiera mostro ninguna expresión.

\- ¡¿no entiendes lo que te digo?! ¡LA PRINCESA VA A CASARSE CON EL HECHICERO DISFRAZADO! - grito desesperada la gaviota, pero por segunda vez no obtuvo la reacción que esperaba, Inuyasha solo se puso de pie y camino a la orilla del muelle, dándoles la espalda a Hachi, a Myoga e incluso a Shippo.

\- Inuyasha ¿no piensas hacer nada? - pregunto Shippo sorprendido, pero aun así Inuyasha no reacciono, seguía quieto mirando el horizonte,

\- ¡¿A CASO TE ESTAS RINDIENDO?! – chillo molesto Myoga, como de costumbre no tardo en despotricar una serie de maldiciones y quejas de él pobrecillo cangrejo arriesgando el caparazón por culpa de un príncipe egoísta, etc, etc, etc.

Pero Inuyasha ni siquiera lo escuchaba, solo miraba el barco que se alejaba con expresión seria. Para él no fue sorpresa enterarse que Naraku era ese "niño bonito" que había tenido a Kagome colgando de su brazo todo el día. Apretó los dientes molestos, si él quería ser un humano, pero por encima de todo quería estar al lado de Kagome; alzo la mirada y vio el disco dorado que alumbraba el cielo, apenas y había tocado la línea del horizonte. ¿Cómo había dicho Naraku? _"Antes de que el ultimo rayo de sol del tercer día desaparezca"_ Sus puños se apretaron tanto que casi estuvo seguro de sentir gotas de sangre resbalar entre sus dedos, tal vez él estaba perdido, pero maldito fuera si dejaba que Kagome se casara con ese Cecaelio traicionero.

 _¡SPLASH!_

El cangrejo, la gaviota y el pequeño tritón saltaron espadador por el sonido de la salpicadura, la cual por cierto les mojo de repente, pero sus quijadas cayeron al entender lo que había pasado. Inuyasha se había tirado de cabeza al agua y ahora estaba nadando, con algo de dificultad, en dirección al barco nupcial, que si bien estaba a varios cientos de metros aún no se había alejado lo suficiente de la orilla.

\- ¿pero se ha vuelto loco? – pregunto Hachi rascándose la cabeza.

\- claro que no, solo ha comenzado a madurar – sonrió Myoga antes de volverse serio nuevamente.

\- ¡yo lo voy a ayudar! – grito Shippo con aires de valiente, pero Myoga le detuvo pellizcándole la mejilla.

\- ¡no Shippo! esto tiene que hacerlo él solo - le indico, ahora, que no lo acompañaran directamente no lo ayudaran de otra manera.

\- ¡tú cosa emplumada! – señalo Myoga a Hachi.

\- vuela ahí y has lo que sea para detener esa boda – le ordeno, aunque Hachi al principio no entendió hizo un saludo militar y se alejó volando y graznando con fuerza.

\- ¿y yo que hago viejo Myoga? – pegunto Shippo emocionado.

\- tú y yo vamos a nadar de vuelta a la Atlántida lo más rápido que nos den las aletas, ¡tendemos que avisar al rey sobre todo esto! – aseguro Myoga, al parecer se había contagiado del entusiasmo del joven príncipe.

La boda era el ejemplo perfecto del exceso y la pomposidad, considerando el poco tiempo de planeación. Los nobles y aristócratas de la alta vestían sus mejores galas y joyas, las damas lucias como princesas y las princesas como reinas, incluso los aldeanos estaban en sus mejores prendas y alhajas, todos listos para compartir la felicidad de la princesa o incluso por mórbida curiosidad algunas malas lenguas incluso rumoreaban que la princesa estaba embarazada y todo aquello era un plan de último minuto para evitarle la vergüenza.

Pero la guirnalda del pastel era, sin lugar a dudas, la misma princesa Kagome, su traje nupcial era clásica de las princesas, el cuerpo del vestido era muy entallado a partir de la cintura, llevan un escote en forma de corazón rematado con encaje semitransparente. Por supuesto, poseían un gran volumen en la falda, lleno de moños, holanes y lazos rizados, tenía el maquillaje muy fuerte, sus labios estaban tan rojos que parecían sumamente hinchados, estaba retocada de joyas pesadas y grandes, las mangas de globo eran tan infladas que los brazos de Kagome parecían palillos insertados en aceitunas, y para rematar un velo tan largo que era casi imposible ver la alfombra de terciopelo rojo bajo sus pies. Aun a pesar de que la vista de Kagome estaba fija y casi fría el observador atento podría observar la profunda incomodidad de la mirada achocolatada de la chica.

Incluso su "improvisado" prometido lucia radiante, llevaba un traje de chaqueta negra con adornos y medallas militares, pantalones blancos y zapatos tan pulidas que se podía ver su reflejo en ellos, su largo cabello negro estaba peinado hacia atrás en una coleta elegante y cerraba el conjunto con una arrogante sonrisa, lucia de alguna manera "demasiado apuesto" para la ocasión. Los caballeros y las damas susurraban de él sin vergüenza alguna, los primeros con envidia y las otras con libido. Pero lo que todos se preguntaban era como una mosquita muerta, marimacha y sin modales como la princesa Kagome había conseguido capturar a semejante espécimen.

Todos los murmullos cesaron respetuosamente cuando inicio la marcha nupcial, con el interés de ahorrar tiempo la pareja había caminado junta al altar, en lugar de que la novia fuese sola. El apuesto novio tenía una sonrisa digna de un príncipe, mientras que Kagome permanecía seria y sumamente concentrada, ni siquiera fruncía el ceño o parpadeaba, solo miraba fijamente al obispo frente a ellos y no pronuncio ni una palabra, ni siquiera cuando los invitados le dedicaron elogios y felicitaciones mientras pasaba. Cuando llegaron al altar el viejo y arrugado obispo les sonrió y abrió el enorme libro de oraciones.

\- _queridos feligreses, estamos aquí reunidos…_ \- comenzó a recitar con voz rasposa y monótona.

 _¡CAW!_

- _… para celebrar la unión…_ \- continúo hablando el obispo.

Los invitados comenzaron a voltear, extrañados por los insistentes graznidos de gaviotas, que parecían volverse más a cada segundo. De pronto la luz dorada del atardecer se vio opacada por una nube negra, solo que no era una nube, eran cientos de gaviotas y otras aves marinas que se acercaban velozmente. Un grito común se escuchó por encima del horrible coro de graznidos mientras las aves se abalanzaban como flechas sobre el prometido de Kagome. Los invitados se agacharon para protegerse del ataque de las aves, el joven prometido se vio envuelto en un remolino de picos y plumas, sus ojos color bronce encendidos de rabia.

\- … _el matrimonio que los une..._ – continuaba hablando el viejo obispo, que estaba casi sordo debido a su avanzada a edad, completamente ajeno a todo el desastre que se desarrollaba en la cubierta. Ni siquiera Kagome pareció reaccionas ante tal caos, solo se quedó en la misma posición frente al obispo y con la mirada perdida.

Siendo ignorado por todos, un joven de cabellos plateados trepaba con agilidad por el costado del barco. Para Inuyasha había sido más fácil de la vez anterior nadar, las piernas eran en definitiva más torpes en el agua a comparación de su antigua aleta, pero no le importo, el siguió nadando, curiosamente el agua fría que envolvía su cuerpo fue un alivio instantáneo para la pesadez, incluso parecía que lo ayudaba e impulsaba para continuar. Mientras trepaba por los adornos del casco del barco no pudo evitar darse cuenta de que era más fácil el ascenso ahora que la última vez que lo intento, las piernas definitivamente eran más ajiles para eso que la aleta.

Cuando finalmente llego a la cubierta superior, Inuyasha se sorprendió por el tremendo pandemonio que Hachi había creado en el lugar. Ya no solo eran pájaros, también había babosas, estrellas de mar, crustáceos, delfines, y toda clase de creaturas marinas se habían prestado para ayudarlos. El brujo disfrazado de joven estaba empapado hasta los juegos, sus ropas completamente arruinadas y con estrellas de mar y babosas por todos lados y miraba a la gaviota como si quisiera rostizarla a fuego lento mientras aún estaba viva. De hecho todo el lugar estaba hecho un pantanal, había agua por todos lados, platos destrozados, el pastel de bodas parecía víctima de un cartucho de dinamita, la comida toda regada en el suelo. A pocos metros del centro del desastre Sango se aferraba con fuerza a la correa de Buyo, el can parecía casi rabioso, ladraba ruidosamente y se movía con violencia, nadie nunca lo había visto tan enloquecido, incluso Inuyasha.

De pronto, como por arte de magia el perro comenzó a correr libre por la cubierta, su correa había desaparecido y solo el collar de brillantes (que la pobre Kaede había tardado dos horas en ponerle para la boda) rodeaba su cuello peludo. Inuyasha fue el único que vio como Sango ocultaba la correa, completamente intacta, en uno de los pliegues de su falda, se sorprendió, no creía que ella fuera de las que rompían las reglas.

Buyo se arrojó, con todo el peso de su enorme cuerpo, contra el hechicero derribándole con facilidad, con un poderoso chasquido de sus mandíbulas tomo el prendedor en forma de perla que adornaba el lado izquierdo del traje del hechicero, el cual salió volando, a Inuyasha se le encogió el estómago al ver volar aquel adorno ¿Cómo no lo había reconocido antes? y termino por estrellarse en el centro de la cubierta, rompiéndose en mil pedazos, mandando fragmentos de cristal negro y dorado por todas partes. Una esfera brillante de aire color dorado quedo flotando en medió del lugar. De la misma salía una especie de murmullo disperso, que hizo estremecer a todos en la cubierta, incluso a la princesa.

Kagome grito como si despertara de una pesadilla al tiempo en que se sujetaba la cabeza con las manos, sus ojos se iluminaron brevemente en carmín antes de perder el tinte rojizo que los había tintado, volviendo a su habitual color chocolate brillante. Jadeando por el susto la princesa miro a su alrededor ¿Cómo diablos había llegado ahí y porque estaba vestida de novia?

Inuyasha por su parte se quedó blanco como el papel, retrocedió un paso mientras veía su propia voz aproximase a él de manea lenta, un escalofrió recorrió sus venas mientras buscaba la baranda para mantenerse firme, temía que la reincorporación de su voz a su cuerpo fuera tan dolorosa como cuando se transformó la primera vez. Afortunadamente, cuando el orbe se acerco, noto que no era frio y temible, era más bien, cálido… se quedó muy, muy quieto, a medida que el orbe se aproximaba a su cuerpo su voz resonaba con más fuerza y seguridad. Cuando la esfera dorada toco su garganta una extraña sensación de alivio y bienestar lo embargo, dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa y suspiro, el más glorioso sonido que había escuchado ese día definitivamente fue el de su propia voz, tan natural como si nunca hubiese sido extraída de su cuerpo. Para bien o para mal, el hechizo de Naraku se había roto.

\- ¿Inuyasha…? – pregunto Kagome sorprendida, ella, al igual que todos los presentes habían observado boquiabiertos lo ocurrido.

\- Kagome – le sonrió el muchacho, feliz de poder, por fin, volver a decir su nombre en voz alta. Lo siguiente que supo es que Kagome se había desecho de su velo, los zapatos y las joyas y había corrido levantándose la falda del vestido hasta arrojarse a sus brazos.

\- puedes hablar – le susurro con voz rasposa, mientras gruesas lagrimas surcaban sus mejillas, y temblaba ligeramente, había pasado mucho miedo todo el día, fue como ser una espectadora en su propio cuerpo, podía ver y oír pero no podía moverse o hablar a voluntad propia, había sido horrible.

\- sí, puedo - Inuyasha la estrecho más cerca de su cuerpo, aunque no pudo evitar arrugar su nariz debido al penetrante hedor de exceso de perfume que le habían puesto para la boda; claro que él no era quien para quejarse, pues estaba todo empapado y desaliñado, pero a ambos no podía importarles menos.

\- fuiste tú… - murmuro Kagome cuando por fin se dio cuenta de todo.

\- tú me salvaste del naufragio, y eras quien me visitaba en la playa por las noches – se separó un poco de él y enmarco el rostro masculino con sus manos.

\- creí que me estaba volviendo loca… todo este tiempo estuviste frente a mí y no me lo dijiste – la última parte fue un reclamo, Inuyasha sintió que sus mejillas se encendían, la verdad no tenía una explicación para Kagome, ninguna que fuera a creer al menos.

\- quería… siempre quise decírtelo, pero no pude – volvió a abrazarla, como si fuera el tesoro más valioso del mundo. Había luchado duro por su princesa, la había ganado, y ahora no iba consentir que nada, ni nadie se la arrebatara.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no pudiste? – pregunto Kagome en un susurro. Antes de que Inuyasha pudiese abrir la boca para contestar un dolor agudo recorrió su columna vertebral. Sin poder controlarlo su espalda se arqueo y dejo escapar un gruño de dolor, de reojo, atraves de las pequeñas lágrimas de dolor que surgieron de sus ojos pudo ver el horizonte más aya de la cubierta, el ultimo rayo de sol del tercer día había desaparecido por completo.

Se había acabado el tiempo.

 _Continuara…_

" **Sesshomaru espero impaciente a que la puerta automática de la mansión se abriera, cuando por fin hubo paso avanzo con su coche directo al estacionamiento privado. A su paso podía ver todo un desfile de carpas de colores, escenografías infantiles y gente disfrazada de personajes de cuentos y fabulas. Gruño un poco mientras aparcaba y se sujetó con los dedos el puente de la nariz, la verdad aun no entendía como se había dejado liar en esa ridiculez para empezar.**

 **\- Señor Sesshomaru - respuesta vino en forma de unos ojos color avellana enmarcados por una enorme sonrisa.**

 **\- que bien que llego, estamos a punto de comenzar – sonrió Rin intentando acomodarse la cofia en el cabello, iba vestida de pastorcita azul.**

 **\- ¿Qué tengo que hacer? – pregunto llendo directo al grano, en cuanto más pronto empezara esa farsa más rápido podría salir de ahí.**

 **\- Vaya al camerino 3, el que dice "emperador" en la puerta, ahí está su vestuario – le indico, Sesshomaru arqueo una ceja, bueno al vestido como un emperador no tendría que hacer un gran ridículo, mientras entraba había visto al idiota de su medio hermano disfrazado de musulmán con su esposa vestida con un atuendo digno de "Mi Bella Genio", encogiéndose de hombros se dirigió al camerino y ponerse el vestuario.** _ **"y yo que pensé que ella seguía enojada conmigo"**_ **se burló mientras se aflojaba la corbata, su hermano era un exagerado, las mujeres no eran tan temibles cuando se enojaban.**

 _ **Media hora después**_

 _ **-**_ **¡Sesshomaru! ¡Apresúrate que tenemos que empezar ya!** _ **–**_ **la voz de Inuno resonaba por el lugar mientras golpeaba la puerta del camerino de su hijo mayor, él también iba disfrazado de inuyokai, ya que él e Izayoi representarían una clásica leyenda de amor.**

 **\- ¡NO PIENSO SALIR ASÍ! – gruño el joven desde el interior del camerino, su voz tintada con una furia casi peligrosa, especialmente porque "alguien" había hurtado su ropa y no tenía forma de cambiarse para escapar de esa casa de locos.**

 **\- Por el amor de dios Sesshomaru, todos estamos haciendo un gran esfuerzo en esto, además es para una buena causa – volvió a regañarle, pero solo consiguió escuchar como su hijo echaba el pestillo de la puerta. Bien, al parecer tendría que recurrir a medidas más extremas.**

 **\- ¿pero dónde se metió Sesshomaru? – gruño Inuyasha rascándose bajo el turbante.**

 **\- no sé, pero tenemos que ponernos pronto en posición – murmurio Kagome acomodándose el velo frente a la nariz.**

 **\- por cierto ¿sabes qué clase de cuento le asigno Rin? – pregunto Inuyasha, la verdad le alegraba no tener que usar un disfraz ridículo como el de Koga, a él y Ayame les había tocado representar caperucita roja y el lobo feroz.**

 **\- creo que tenía que ver algo con un emperador, pero no me fije realmente - Inuyasha suspiro mientras tomaba el croquis de la pequeña feria que habían montado en el jardín de la mansión.**

 **\- ¿dijiste de un emperador? – pregunto atragantándose.**

 **\- creo que si ¿Por qué? – pregunto Kagome terminando de delinearse los ojos.**

 **\- Porque en el programa soy hay una carpa con ese nombre y es "el traje nuevo del emperador"- sonrió Inuyasha, mientras veía de lejos como su padre literalmente arrastraba de la mano su hermano mayor vestido solo con…"**


	12. Consecuencias

**Hola chicos, aquí otro capítulo, el antepenúltimo de hecho, y como la vez anterior al final de este capítulo les traigo un fragmento que aparecerá en mi próximo fic, "Dualidad y Sentimientos" el cual será la continuación de "El Correcto" si me dejan muchos review en mis fic actuales me esforzare para traerles el primer capítulo a mediados de julio más tardar principios de agosto.**

 **P.D. recuerde que dejo más escenas regadas en los nuevos capítulos de mis otros fic, así que ahí dense una vuelta para verlas.**

 **Consecuencias**

Inuyasha sentía que su piel y sus órganos hervían como lava desde dentro hacia fuera de su cuerpo, su rostro se contraída a causa del dolor, siendo consiente que su cuerpo comenzaba a re transformarse a su forma original. El sol se había puesto, el plazo acordado se terminó y el hechizo se estaba rompiendo.

\- ¿Inuyasha? ¿Qué ocurre? – pregunto Kagome asustada, Inuyasha parecía estar sufriendo un gran dolor, pero no sabía porque.

Inuyasha intento hablar pero le fue imposible, a duras penas conseguía pensar en algo más que no fuera el enorme dolor de su cuerpo, sintió que alguien le ponía la mano encima, intento a retroceder pero sus piernas ya no lo sostuvieron y callo, intento sostenerse de una mesa cercana pero solo consiguió volcarla y que el mantel le callera encima cubriendo gran parte de su cuerpo. " _huye, vete de aquí_ " le decía su instinto, pero era imposible, estaban en un barco en medio del mar, no podía escapar así, seguro se ahogaría antes de que la transformación terminará. Kagome observo asustada como Inuyasha se retorcía de dolor en el piso, lo peor es que no sabía que el ocurria ni cómo ayudarlo. Intento tomarlo del hombro pero él la rechazo un segundo antes de perder el equilibrio.

Al otro lado de la cubierta se escuchó una risa oscura y llena de sadismo demente, todas las miradas, (excepto la de Inuyasha) se giraron a mirar al, hasta ahora olvidado prometido, que se estaba poniendo de pie sin dejar de reír. Apartando a Buyo de una patada y alzo las manos al cielo mientras sus ojos brillaban rojos como el infierno a causa de la euforia.

\- es demasiado tarde – siguió riendo a carcajadas, con voz resbaladiza y suave.

De pronto todo el cielo se oscureció, y un relámpago callo directo a las manos del hechicero. Su risa era casi desquiciada ahora. El traje de novio se hizo cecinas revelando la piel extremadamente pálida y también sus enormes y negros tentáculos surgieron rompiendo lo que quedaba del disfraz y su cabello negro como el abismo callo suelto y desordenado sobre su espalda, revelando así su verdadera forma. En menos de dos segundos el ser más peligroso del océano se mostraba en toda su gloria. La mayoría de los presentes ahogo un grito de terror, e incluso Kagome retrocedió asustada, ¿pero qué demonios estaba pasando ese día? El sonido de tela desgarrándose la distrajo, volteo ver a Inuyasha, que seguía retorciéndose de dolor bajo el mantel, intento ver que le pasaba así que corrió un poco la tela manchada, pero donde deberían estar sus piernas… se le corto la respiración.

\- ¡llegaste demasiado tarde! – chillo el Cecaelio, los invitados, confundidos y aterrados corrieron a esconderse con forme el monstruo marino se abría paso en dirección a su presa, pescándolo directamente por el cuello. Inuyasha gruño de dolor y rabia mientras el brazo de Naraku se enganchaba bajo su barbilla y lo arrastraba hasta la baranda, pero en vez de saltar directamente al agua Naraku se detuvo justó en el borde, y término de arrancar los últimos restos de su ropa, revelando su aleta escarlata por completo, para que todo el mundo la viera.

\- nos vemos después, dulzura – Naraku le hizo un guiño coqueto a Kagome antes de "lanzarle un beso" y tirarse de cabeza al agua con Inuyasha bien sujeto contra su pecho, aunque el tritón luchaba con unas y dientes por zafarse no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo.

La atmosfera a bordo del barco parecía congelada en el tiempo, nadie se movía, nadie hacia ruido, realmente nadie sabía qué hacer, ni mucho menos que pensar. Kagome, con algo de esfuerzo, consiguió ponerse de pie, sus piernas le temblaban visiblemente, Kaede y sango intentaron ayudarla a estabilizarse, pero ella las rechazo y se aferró al barandal.

\- ¿lo vieron verdad? – pregunto a sus dos acompañantes, las cuales solo pudieron intercambiar una mirada, la verdad a ella tampoco le quedaba del todo claro lo que acababa de pasar.

\- Kagome, nosotras… - intento explicar Sango, pero las palabras no le salían de la boca.

\- él no… podía… sin su voz… no… - comenzó a tartamudear la nana Kaede tosiendo con fuerza a causa de la impresión. Kagome negó con la cabeza indicándole que primero respirara y se calmara.

\- Inuyasha… es un _tritón_ – dijo en voz muy baja.

 _Mientras tanto bajo el agua…_

\- ¡SUELTAME! – grito Inuyasha luchando por sacar su muñeca del implacable agarre de la mano de Naraku, que lo remolcaba sin piedad cada vez más y más profundo en el agua. Estaba frustrado, a pesar de que el dolor de la transformación había disminuido, su fuerza física estaba considerablemente mermada. Las unagis secuaces de Naraku se materializaron a cada lado flanqueándole mientras reían entre dientes.

\- ¡oh cállate ya mocoso!, ni siquiera eres la presa que estoy buscando – gruño Naraku fastidiado, ¿Por qué todos los tritones y sirenas tenían que ser tan llorones y quejosos? " _Y esas voces tan irritantes…_ " pensó frustrado y apretó más su agarre sobre la muñeca de Inuyasha, llegando al punto de casi fisurarle el hueso.

\- si tan arto estas de mi ¡quitame tu escamosa mano de encima y…! - lo desafío Inuyasha.

\- ¡QUIETO AHÍ NARAKU! – tanto Inuyasha como Naraku se detuvieron de golpe ante el sonido a tronante y familiar de esa orden. De hecho cuando Inuyasha alzo la mirada apenas y pudo creerlo, de hecho llego a pensar que parpadeo un par de veces para confirmarlo.

Ahí, justo delante de él, estaba su padre, el gran rey Inuno Taisho, tridente en mano y a sol medio centímetro la manzana de adán del hechicero, luciendo más enojado de lo que Inuyasha jamás había visto en su vida, incluyendo la destrucción de su gruta, ahora comparado podría decir que su padre estaba incluso contento en aquella ocasión. De reojo Inuyasha noto que el viejo Myoga estaba posado en uno de los hombros de su padre, claro, no hacía falta ser un genio para adivinar como su padre se había enterado de ese embrollo para empezar.

Pero eso no era todo, a pocos centímetros detrás de su padre estaba Sesshomaru y detrás de él sus otros cinco hermanos, todos armados hasta los dientes, aun desde su posición pudo notar que Miroku también llevaba atada a la espalda su espada, pero Inuyasha no estaba seguro de poder alcanzarla a tiempo para defenderse. Después de espantarse la sorpresa inicial Naraku se hecho a reír encantado.

\- vaya, vaya, Inuno – sonrió afablemente apartando un poco la punta del tridente de su cuello, pero sin soltar a su prisionero.

\- hace realmente mucho que no nos vemos, y trajiste a tus encantadores niños, ¿quieres que organicemos una cita de juegos? – pregunto como si fueran dos padres en el parque.

\- suéltalo – ordeno el rey sin prestar atención a las estupideces del Cecaelio, con un tono de voz tan espeluznante que Inuyasha incluso llego a temer por si vida, aunque no era directamente él a quien habían amenazado.

\- de eso nada, ¡este mocoso me pertenece! – enseño los dientes Naraku mientras apretaba aún más el agarre en la muñeca de Inuyasha (si es que era posible).

\- hemos hecho un trato – se rio el hechicero arrojando a Inuyasha a las agarras de las unagis, que lo sujetaron con fuerza, al mismo tiempo que desenrollaba el contrato en las narices del rey.

\- lo siento papá… yo solo… tenía que hacerlo - Inuyasha bajo la cabeza apenado, pero eso fue todo, era consciente de que había metido la aleya hasta el fondo, pero no pensaba disculparse más aya de ello.

Gruñendo como una fiera Inuno levanto su tridente y concentro toda su energía en volar ese asqueroso pergamino en mil millones de pedazos, Naraku no se veía preocupado en absoluto, mantuvo el contrato desenrollado frente su cuerpo, debía estar loco. Cuando el rayo golpeo el pergamino, el hechicero fue disparado contra una roca, Inuyasha sintió el calor del tridente tan cerca que también se espantó, más para sorpresa de todos cuando la magia se disolvió, no solo Naraku se reía a carcajadas, si no que el contrato estaba completamente intacto, como si en lugar de una gran energía mágica le hubiesen arrojado burbujas.

\- ¿lo ves? El contrato es completamente legal, valió e imposible de deshacerse, incluso para ti – se bulo Naraku, despegándose de la piedra como si el impacto no hubiese sido nada. Tanto el rey como sus hijos estaban atónitos, aquello era un verdadero problema.

\- ¡¿PERO ES QUE NUNCA PIENSAS ANTES DE ACTUAR INUYASHA?! ¡AHORA SI QUE LA HAS HECHO BUENA! – grito furioso Sesshomaru adelantando a su padre por el lado derecho.

\- ¡DIME ALGO QUE NO SEPA! – grito Inuyasha intentando zafarse sin éxito de las garras de las unagis, las cuales eran considerablemente fuertes.

\- Naraku, sucio cobarde… - siseo peligrosamente Inuno Taisho apretando tanto el tridente que el agua a su alrededor se sentía como aceite hirviendo.

\- vamos, vamos, no hace falta ser grosero Inuno, tu bien sabes que soy un ser con ganas de hacer un buen trato – sonrió Naraku levantando un poco las manos para intentar parecer "inofensivo".

\- ¿sabes? Un hijo del rey del mar es una mercancía muy cotizada en estos días – Naraku se deslizo hasta que su rostro estuvo a poco menos de una pulgada del rostro de Inuno Taisho. Pero el monarca no fue discreto al mostrar su repulsión y se movió de tal manera que el tridente quedaba entre ambos.

Sin darle importancia a esto Naraku chasqueo sus dedos, en un instante el pergamino del contrato se transformó en un remolino de energía dorada; Inuyasha no tuvo que pensar mucho antes de darse cuenta de que era la misma energía que Naraku había usado tres días atrás para convertirlo en humano. Un segundo después Inuyasha se vio apresado dentro de ese torbellino mágico, intento salir pero fue inútil, por segunda vez en el día (y cabe decir que ya estaba más que arto de eso) sintió que su cuerpo se transformaba, pero no como las veces anteriores, estaba encogiéndose y su piel se sentía como si lo hubiesen atado extendido sobre una plancha de metal al sol para secarlo. De pronto recordó a los asquerosos pólipos que adornaban la cueva de Naraku. Ahora si no le quedaba duda de como los consiguió.

\- claro que, estaría dispuesto a intercambiarlo por una presa… de mayor prestigio – todos y cada uno de los presentes se tensaron. Las intenciones de Naraku eran obvias, los había enredado completamente en su telaraña de engaños y artimañas.

\- padre… - murmuro Miroku, la verdad no sabía qué hacer, miro a Jinenji y a Koga, pero se veían igual de confundidos que él, luego miro a su padre, permanecía quieto y pensativo ¿acaso…?

\- no estas considerando aceptar ¿cierto? – pregunto Sesshomaru bruscamente. Inuno Taisho no respondió, permanecía pensativo, y sus ojos dorados estaban opacados por la frustración. Antes de aquel día seguramente habría elegido de otra manera, pero después de tres días de creer que su hijo menor podría haber estado muerto… su perspectiva había cambiado seriamente.

\- Sesshomaru no seas bestia, ¡mira a Inuyasha! – regaño Miroku al mayor mientras señalaba a su hermanito, se había encogido ya a la mitad de su tamaño, su piel estaba tomando un color gris podrido y sus brazos y torso comenzaban a adelgazar peligrosamente. Los seis hermanos intercambiaron una mirada preocupados, todos temiendo el juicio de su padre. Después de un minuto de tenso silencio el rey se volvió a su hijo mayor.

\- Sesshomaru, ¿hay algo que no harías para proteger a tus hermanos menores? – el mayor de los príncipes dio un vistazo a sus hermanos en orden de edad y luego miro a los ojos de Inuyasha o lo que quedaba de ellos, sin volverse a mirar a su padre se cruzó de brazos, inflo el pecho y levanto el mentón, como si no necesitara pensar nada.

\- no – contesto con vos clara y firme.

Inuno Taisho levanto su tridente con firmeza, peor con un aire menos amenazante, aunque sus hijos retrocedieron por costumbre; adivinando sus intenciones Naraku volvió a extender el pergamino, Inuno apunto a la parte de la firma, usando la magia del tridente reemplazo la firma de su hijo con la suya propia.

\- ¡trato hecho! – sonrió Naraku.

Todo sucedió en un instante, o eso le pareció a los presentes, el tornado de energía dorada abandono el cuerpo de Inuyasha, el cual volvió de golpe a su forma original, y se concentró alrededor del cuerpo del rey tritón. Inuyasha grito en protesta, pero era demasiado tarde para hacer nada, más rápido de lo que cualquiera pudo esperar la magia del brujo redujo a Inuno Taisho de su forma de tritón a la de un asqueroso pólipo. Dejando su corona y el tridente tirados en el lecho marino. Inuyasha se dejó caer en el suelo, sin palabras y con los hombros caídos.

\- papá… - murmuro con voz ronca, pero luego sus ojos se estrecharon, sacudió la cabeza y frunció el ceño con ira.

\- ¿porque jamás me escuchaste? ¿Cómo crees que me metí en este lio? – le reclamo enfadado. Sus hermanos no se atrevieron a decir ni una palabra, pero Sesshomaru tenía los puños peligrosamente apretados. Detrás de él se escuchó la malvada risa de Naraku y sus dos unagis, el hechicero se había inclinado, recogido las dos reliquias reales.

\- por fin - se había colocado arrogantemente la corona, al tiempo que empuñaba el tridente.

\- son míos – los ojos del hechicero estaban inyectados en sangre y tenían una mirada esquizofrénica.

Los siete príncipes fijaron sus miradas en Naraku, tensas y listas para saltar al ataque a la menor oportunidad, Jinenji avanzo cuidadosamente y pesco a Inuyasha de la muñeca para alejarlo de la línea de fuego. Los gemelos ya tenían cada uno un puñal en la mano y una espada en la otra, Koga apretaba la empuñadura de su lanza tan fuerte que tenía los nudillos blancos; pero ajustar por la sobra que se cernía sobre Naraku no iban a ser los primeros en disparar.

 _CRACK_

Naraku siseo de dolor cuando la flecha de madera hizo un profundo corte en su antebrazo, los príncipes aguantaron la respiración. El hechicero se giró furioso, pero en lugar de cualquier creatura marina, si no la mismísima princesa Kagome. Se había arrancado las ridículas mangas del vestido y buena parte de la falda del vestido de novia, que ahora colgaba hecho jirones sobre su piel pálida y llevaba un arco entre sus manos. Los siete príncipes también la miraban sorprendidos, y muchos de ellos sorprendidos de que un humano estuviese aguantando tan bien la respiración. Estaba preparando otra flecha en su arco, pero no era buena idea, a esa profundidad y lo pésima que era su puntería hasta hace poco, lo más probable es que se ahogara antes de hacerle verdadero daño al Cecaelio.

\- humana estúpida… - gruño el hechicero mirándola con sed de sangre, Inuyasha reacciono con apenas un segundo de ventaja, se abalanzo en dirección a Kagome, justo a tiempo para alejarla de Naraku.

\- sube a la superficie ¡Ahora! - grito Inuyasha intentando empujar a Kagome lo más lejos posible mientras sentía que las garras del Cecaelio se enterraban profundamente en la base de su aleta.

Maldijo entre dientes, ahora estaba atrapado, pero al menos Kagome estaba libre. La princesa negó testarudamente con la cabeza, pero el tono azul de su rostro, que Inuyasha sabía que no tenía nada que ver con el color del agua, delataba que se estaba quedando sin aliento. Volvió a maldecir cuando Naraku tiro de el con fuerza, " _tenía que elegir una mujer igual de terca que yo ¿verdad?_ " pensó frustrado, y Kagome no parecía tener la intención de subir hasta que se desmayara por falta de oxígeno.

\- ¡MIROKU! – grito, un instante después un borrón azul oscuro paso a su lado. Su hermano mayor tomo el brazo de Kagome y comenzó a llevarla a la superficie, de reojo pudo ver que Sesshomaru se inclinaba junto a lo que quedaba de su padre y susurraba algo, pero su atención se desvió cuando Naraku lo estrello de barriga contra una piedra del fondo marino, para luego enredarlo entre sus tentáculos y apuntándole al corazón con el tridente.

\- ¡tras ellos! –ordeno a sus unagis, que ni cortas ni perezosas iniciaron la persecución, Inuyasha estaba por gritar otra vez cuando un borrón amarillo y otro celeste pasaron encima de él siguiendo a las dos anguilas. Eran Ginta y Hakaku, que, a pesar de que no tardaron nada en alcanzar a las unagis estas eran tan rápidas y escurridizas que se notaba a leguas que lo tendrían todo menos fácil atraparlas.

\- no deberías burlarte de mí, inútil mocoso ¡AHORA POSEO TODOS LOS PODERES DEL OCEANO! – siseo Naraku pinchando la piel del pecho de Inuyasha con la afilada punta del tridente. Luego se giró y apunto a donde estaban Miroku y Kagome, al parecer ya casi habían salido a la superficie.

\- despídete de tu amada princesa – ronroneo sádicamente muestras el tridente se iluminaba.

\- ¡condenado libidinoso! ¡Quítate de ahí! – grito Inuyasha intentando advertirle, por suerte su hermano pareció oírlo, porque arrojo a Kagome fuera del agua y luego giro bruscamente para alejarse del alcance del tridente.

\- ¡argh! – el gruñido de dolor de Naraku hizo que Inuyasha volviera a poner su atención en él, claro que al ver que tenía el cuello doblado hacia atrás sumado a los destellos anaranjados le dieron una muy buena idea de lo que había pasado. Koga había tirado del cabello a Naraku con toda su fuerza para que errara el tiro y su hermano no terminara convertido en ceviche.

\- ¡cuida a quien llamas mocoso asqueroso molusco cefalópodo! – gruño Koga tirando aún más del cabello negro de Naraku. Inuyasha por primera vez sintió algo de respeto y hasta felicidad por las palabras de Koga.

\- él es Mi hermanito y el único que puede llamarlo mocoso ¡Soy Yo! – y el sentimiento de fraternidad de Inuyasha se esfumo tan rápido como llego.

De tras de ellos Jinenji aprovecho la distracción para tomar uno de los tentáculos de Naraku y tiro de el con todas sus fuerzas hasta que este soltó a Inuyasha y continuo tirando de él con tal de evitar que recuperara el equilibro. Un poco más discretamente, Sesshomaru tomo del brazo a Inuyasha y lo hizo levantarse, no sin algo de brusquedad, luego señalo al punto café donde estaba Miroku y seguramente Kagome, justo arriba de sus cabezas.

\- vete, nos ocuparemos de esto – no hubo necesidad de decirlo dos veces, tan pronto como Sesshomaru le soltó el tritón de aleta roja salió disparado en pos de su amada, con el único pensamiento de alejarla de la pelea tanto como fuera posible.

Sesshomaru espero a que Inuyasha se alejara para tomar su espada y envestir al Cecaelio, aunque aún no se decidía si cortarle el brazo con el que sostenía el tridente o directamente cercenarle a cabeza. El menor de los siete por su parte movia sus aletas tan furiosamente que le quemaban, pero no le importaba, ahora podía distinguir bien la silueta del bote de remos, que Kagome sin duda había tomado para ir hasta ahí, al igual que la aleta azul de su hermano mayor.

 _¡PLAS!_

Salió del agua justo en el mismo segundo que resonó la cachetada, primero pensó que había sido un relámpago o una ola al quebrar contra algún arrecife cercano, pero luego vio la marca de una mano sobre la mejilla de Miroku y supo que había vuelto a hacer de las suyas, solo que, esta vez, más le valía no haber tocado a su princesa o el mismo iba a descamarlo, destriparlo y convertirlo en sashimi.

\- ¡Inuyasha! – la voz de Kagome llegó junto con un par de brazos que se enredaron en su cuello, lo cual tenía lógica, pues desde que ya no lleva a su camisa había pocas maneras en que su princesa podría aferrarse a él.

Quiso abrazarla también, pero eso significaría tirarla al agua, y no lo hizo porque ella estaba temblando. Cosa que realmente no le extrañaba, el cielo estaba completamente oscurecido por enorme y aterradoras nubes de tormenta, el aire que soplaba era gélido, e Inuyasha podía jurar que la propia temperatura del agua estaba descendiendo peligrosamente.

\- ¿estás bien? ¿No estas herido cierto? – pregunto Kagome acunando el rostro de Inuyasha entre sus manos.

\- n-no, estoy bien… - negó, aunque le costaba hablar con ella apretándole las mejillas, iba a decir algo más cuando…

 _¡PLAS!_

\- ¡sátiro! – el grito familiar de Sango u la cara roja de Miroku fue toda la respuesta que Inuyasha necesito.

\- pero señorita, yo soy un tritón – intento excusarse Miroku, pero cuando su mano derecha comenzó a "escabullirse" hacia la parte trasera del vestido de la dama de honor, que también estaba medio rasgado, pero su respuesta fue un coscorrón tan duro que Kagome e Inuyasha se preguntaron cómo no dejo al pelinegro inconsciente.

\- ¡es usted un pervertido! ¡Y óigame muy bien! Como vuelva a ponerme una de sus escamosas manos encima ¡LE ROMPO ESTE REMO EN LA CABEZA! – gruño Sango enojada, Inuyasha negó con la cabeza.

\- señorita no sea así, yo solo quería decirle que es usted muy guapa – volvió a insistir Miroku, peor Sango no cejo en su intento de apartarlo.

\- mejor hazle caso Miroku, es capaz de sancocharte1 y luego servirte con salsa – le murmuro a su hermano mayor antes de volver su atención a Kagome.

\- Kagome, tienen que irse de aquí enseguida, ese monstruo… - intento decirle, pero Kagome negó fuertemente con la cabeza.

\- no pienso dejarte solo – gruño cruzándose de brazos, sip, definitivamente era igual o hasta más terca que él. Respiro profundo para intentar hacerla entrar en razón cuando ella lo interrumpió.

\- me tomo demasiado tiempo encontrarte como para renunciar a ti ahora – lo regaño, mientras escurría su largo cabello negro. Por su tono de voz podrían estar discutiendo porque él decidió salir de copas toda la noche en lugar de estar enfrentando a un hechicero marino sumamente malvado y aún más peligroso.

\- te ahogaras – protesto Inuyasha, sus nudillos estaban blancos mientras se aferraba a la orilla del bote, no porque estuviera apretando el borde, era porque el agua se estaba poniendo realmente gélida. Y el cielo plagado de rayos, era una perfecta escenificación de la noche cuando él y Kagome se habían "conocido".

\- ¡no! – grito Kagome molesta, cosa difícil, puesto que a su lado sango intentaba empujar a Miroku a punta de remo para que se alejara de ella, aunque debía reconocer que el tritón de aleta azul oscuro no se daba por vencido fácilmente. Inuyasha por su parte se estremeció, esta era apenas la segunda vez que escuchaba a Kagome alzar la voz, no le gustaba que ella se disgustara con él, solo le preocupaba su seguridad, pero ella parecía más interesada en permanecer a su lado que salvar su propio pellejo, no sabia si se sentía alagado o exasperado.

De pronto el agua empezó a burbujear, como si hirviera, pero solo se volvió más helada (si es que era posible). entonces, sin ningún tipo de advertencia comenzó a surgir lo que parecía ser una montaña de oro, excepto que no era una montaña, era la punta de la corona que Naraku se había puesto en la cabeza, la cual, de alguna manera comenzaba a elevarse llevándose con ella a la embarcación, y altos dos tritones. Kagome grito cuando su balsa se desestabilizo y cayo, afortunadamente Inuyasha consiguió sujetarla de la cintura antes de que ella callera, y por lo que pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo Miroku consiguió pescar a Sango de la muñeca.

Naraku había utilizado el tridente, y quizá también su propia magia, para hacer crecer su cuerpo en proporciones titánicas, ahora media más de treinta metros, sus enormes tentáculos se removían como leviatanes en las holas salvajes del mar. Miroku e Inuyasha se aferraron a la corona con un brazo mientras sujetaban a las muchachas con el otro, sabiendo que no podría sostenerse así mucho tiempo ambos hermanos cruzaron la mirada y asintieron. Abrazando cuidadosamente a Kagome contra su pecho le indico que tomara aire, lo propio hizo Miroku justo antes de saltar. La caída de treinta metros directo al agua helada fue una bomba de adrenalina para los dos hermanos tritones, tanto que cuando emergieron sintieron ganas de reírse por sus propias payadas, y de hecho estuvieron a punto de carcajearse de no ser porque sus damas, que estaban tosiendo agua, no les hubiese hecho la menor gracia.

\- _**pobres, despreciables e insignificantes ¡tontos!**_ – les gruño Naraku en una voz que no era humana. Era profunda y cavernosa. Espantosa. Inuyasha aferro más a Kagome contra su pecho y ella envolvió sus brazos en su cuello, la sintió estremecerse e inconscientemente espero que fuera a causa de las bajísima temperatura del agua y no por el hecho que su cola escamosa estaba chocando contra sus pies; pero aun así no la soltó, si iban a morir, no permitiría que ninguno de los dos lo hiciera solo.

\- ¡CUIDADO! – grito Miroku señalando uno de los tentáculos del hechicero vuelto gigante, el cual estaba a punto de aplastarlos, ambos tritones aferraron a Kagome y Sango entre sus brazos y se separaron para evitar que el tentáculo les golpeara.

\- _**¡ahora soy el gobernante del océano!**_ – Naraku levanto el tridente, que había crecido en igual proporción a él, hacia el cielo tormentoso, uno de los rayos cayó cerca de ellos.

\- _**¡las olas cumplen todos mis caprichos!**_ – bajo el tridente al agua y dibujo un circulo, las olas comenzaron a girar hasta formar un remolino tan grande como el castillo de Kagome. Luego sonrió y apunto hacia la pareja que se abrazaba, las olas comenzaron a moverse salvajemente de modo antinatural, en vez de ir a una sola dirección iban en dos, y eran tan fuertes que pronto Inuyasha sintió que Kagome le era arrebatada de los brazos, intento aferrarla más fuerte pero era inútil, el mar se había vuelto una entidad corrompida y toxica.

\- ¡Kagome! – grito cuando su mano se le escapó de entre los dedos mientras las olas los llevaban en direcciones opuestas. Luego sintió que su cuerpo caía en caída libre hasta tocar algo duro.

\- ¡Inuyasha! – intentando nadar para alcanzarlo, pero la marea era demasiado fuerte, atraves de la oscuridad y el creciente rugido del viento que le picaba los ojos y los oídos apenas y podía ver donde estaba y mantenerse a flote, ni siquiera sabía dónde estaban sango y el hermano de Inuyasha, cuando se volvió alcanzo a ver un tentáculo que decencia hacia ella, luego todo se volvió negro.

 _Continuara…_

" **La decoración de aquella casa era toda una obra de arte, parecía casi que cruzando sus puertas se retrocecida el tiempo a la época del renacimiento, el olor de flores y comida flotaba por el ambiente, mesclado por el brillo de cientos y cientos de mascaras y coloridos disfraces antiguos. Una mascarada en toda regla, tranquilo gracias a la anonimidad que le daba el antifaz negro se movió a atraves del salón de baile, buscando a su presa con la ansiedad de un depredador.**

 **No tardó demasiado en encontrarla, dudaba que hubiese alguien en ese lugar que luciera más adorable, la vio en uno de los rincones, con un vestido morado con hermosos volantes y holanes azul oscuro, su cabello castaño estaba suelto y caía como una cascada detrás de sus hombros, sus ojos color avellana estaban enmarcados por un sencillo antifaz violeta que contrastaba divinamente con su blanca piel. Tomo un sorbo de champaña para ocultar una sonrisa, definitivamente esa sería una noche memorable.**

 **Rin reía con fuerza mientras aceptaba la copa que el ofrecía uno de los camareros, le encantaban las fiestas, pero está en especial era la que esperaba el año entero. No sabía porque, pero le encantaban las fiestas de disfraces, era como viajar en el tiempo a otras épocas, "** _ **bendita la asociación de artes históricas**_ **" pensó contenta, aunque más que nada la asociación se dedicaba a hacer fiestas temáticas, el mes pasado habían hecho una fiesta de los años 50. Estaba por darle un sorbo a su copa cuando un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda, se giró rápidamente, pero no vio a nadie, "** _ **que raro, hubiera jurado que alguien me estaba observando**_ **" se dijo, seguramente era su imaginación.**

 **La fiesta continuo, y Rin, como ya costumbre iba de un lado al otro pescando bocadillos y charlando con sus amigos, de hecho estaba pasando un buen rato con un antiguo compañero de universidad cuando los vellos de su nuca se erizaron, olvidándose momentáneamente de su compañero dio una vuelta de 180° sobre sí misma, pero nuevamente no había nadie, ¿Por qué seguía sintiendo que alguien la seguía?, sin despedirse de su amigo se alejó en dirección al bufe de pastelillos, (todos hechos con recetas originales de la corte de María Antonieta) y se sirvió uno con mucha crema, necesitaba algo que le calmase los nervios, le dio una mordida, embarrándose de paso con crema de vainilla, el sabor a fresas leche y azúcar lleno su boca relajándola al instante, quien dijera que el azúcar te vuelve imperativo era idiota, para ella tenía el mismo efecto que la tila o el Valium, la relajaba al instante.**

 **Estaba dándole su tercera mordida cuando algo recorrió su espalda, algo así como la punta de un dedo o una vara, un escalofrió le atravesó la piel desde las uñas de los pies hasta la punta de los cabellos. Salto por la sorpresa y sin querer se tiro el resto de su dulce sobre el escote del vestido, manchando su clavícula y sus pechos, pero eso era lo menos que le importaba, definitivamente alguien la estaba siguiendo. Olvidándose de limpiar el desastre de su vestido hecho a correr a una de las esquinas más apartadas del salón, al menos ahí tendría una visión privilegiada y sería difícil que la emboscaran. Saco un pañuelo de su bolso y comenzó a limpiar el desastre de crema batida, solo esperaba que no le hubiese manchado el vestido.**

 **\- Querida mía ¿de verdad crees que puedes escapar de mí? – un aliento cálido, grave y dominante acaricio su oreja. Lo siguiente que Rin supo fue que estaba de espaldas contra la pared y un hombre la tenía acorralada, manteniéndola presa de su muñeca derecha, por reflejo quiso gritar, pero su voz se apagó, bajo la fuerza de unos ojos dorados..."**

1 hervir un alimento, especialmente la carne antes de sazonarla. Cocer en agua un alimento, o cocer la ropa blanca para desprenderle la suciedad antes de lavarla.


	13. Batalla real

**Hola chicos, aquí otro capítulo, el penúltimo de hecho, y como la vez anterior al final de este capítulo les traigo un fragmento que aparecerá en mi próximo fic, "Dualidad y Sentimientos" el cual será la continuación de "El Correcto" si me dejan muchos review en mis fic actuales me esforzare para traerles el primer capítulo a lo más pronto posible.**

 **P.D. recuerde que dejo más escenas regadas en los nuevos capítulos de mis otros fic, así que ahí dense una vuelta para verlas.**

 **Batalla real**

El remolino de agua verde y blanca rodeaba a Inuyasha, bloqueado su visión casi por completo y el viento silbaba con taña fuerza que le hacía doler los tímpanos. Solo la sensación de arena firme y fangosa bajo sus dedos le dijo que aún estaba vivo. Se froto los ojos para limpiar su visión antes de levantar la vista, estaba en medio de un remolino gigante, tan grande que literalmente abarcaba de la superficie al lecho marino, dejando un enorme agujero en el agua. Parpadeo con frustración y se froto los ojos, con esa combinación de agua, arena y viento apenas y podía enfocar la vista.

De pronto algo luminoso brillo a un costado segundo de algo hirviente callo muy cerca de su lado, haciéndolo saltar a un lado por instinto, pero no llego muy lejos, estaba en tierra y ahí sus movimientos eran considerablemente torpes. Un crujido estallo en sus oídos, antes de que otro relámpago callera solo a dos centímetros de su nariz, se echara para atrás apenas a tiempo para que no le quemara, Naraku estaba jugando con él como un gato con un ratón.

\- ¡ven aquí y pelea cara a cara conmigo como un hombre! ¡Molusco cobarde! – grito a Naraku, que lo miraba desde arriba como si fuera un insecto. El hechicero rio con burla antes de señalarlo con el tridente y disparar otro rayo contra él, fallando por muy poco.

\- _**no me tentaras principito**_ – trono disparando otro rayo y haciendo saltar a Inuyasha a un lado.

\- _**ya deberías saber que debes tener cuidado con tus deseos**_ – Inuyasha volvió a saltar para evitar otro ataque pero era difícil, cada rayo dejaba una huella de calor en la arena tan fuerte que lo volvería ceniza si los tocaba.

\- _**¡no puedes culpar a nadie más que a ti mismo!**_ – el grito de Naraku hizo que el corazón de Inuyasha se hundiera. Estaba atrapado como un pez de colores en una pecera de vidrio, sin forma de escapar. El agua del remolino giraba tan deprisa que si la tocaba terminaría contado en tiritas, haciéndole imposible llegar al agua para escapar y al mismo tiempo impedía que sus hermanos pudiesen ayudarlo. Haría falta un milagro para que se salvara de esa.

 _No muy lejos de ahí_

El viento rugía con fuerza contra sus orejas, aun estado inconsciente podía sentir el dolor de sus tímpanos. Abrió sus ojos lentamente, sentía la cabeza pesada, el agua salada salpicando su nariz y sus ojos haciéndola toser. Se pasó las manos por el rostro intentado quitarse ese picor pero fue inútil.

\- bien, aun sigues viva – escucho una voz grave a su lado, una que realmente no conocía. Se sentó de golpe con el corazón martillándole con fuerza en el pecho. Sus ojos se posaron en el joven junto a ella, era muy parecido a Inuyasha, tenían el mismo color de ojos y de cabello, quizá 8 años mayor, y también era muy guapo, pero aun sin conocerlo podía decir que sus caracteres eran totalmente opuestos, y solo podía ver su torso desde el borde del barco en el que estaba.

"Espera ¿Un barco?"

Confundida miro a su alrededor, ya no estaba en el agua, podía sentir la madera húmeda bajo sus pies y manos, de hecho se estremeció ya que se sentía babosa y medio podría. Ese barco ciertamente no estaba en condiciones para navegar, además tenía agujeros por todas partes, del tipo que hacen las balas de cañón. Solo la fuerza del viento y las olas lo mantenían a flote, y lejos del enorme remolino de Naraku, al menos por ahora.

\- ¿Dónde está Inuyasha? – pregunto preocupa al no notarlo junto a ella. Sabía que Sango estaría con el otro hermano de Inuyasha.

\- atrapado en ese remolino – respondió Sesshomaru lacónicamente, apenas y podía creer que se había rebajado para hablar con un humano.

\- no podemos llegar hasta él sin que el agua del remolino nos despedace en tiritas, y aunque por algún milagro consiguiéramos cruzar, el tridente otorga poder absoluto sobre cualquier creatura con aletas – los labios de Kagome se apretaron en una línea delgada.

\- ¿Qué tengo que hacer? – pregunto sin vacilación, después de todo, ella no tenía aletas. Los ojos de Sesshomaru centellaron.

\- escucha con mucha atención porque no lo repetiré -

De vuelta en el remolino Inuyasha jadeaba agotado, no sabía cuánto tiempo había estado saltando de un sitio a otro, pero se le había acabado ya la energía, moverse en tierra con la aleta era muy cansado, y lo que era peor, se había quedado sin espacio para moverse, Naraku lo tenía arrinconado contra la pared de agua del remolino, en un par de metros de tierra que apenas y podían contenerlo sin tocar los lagos de magia quemante a su alrededor, ahora si no tenía forma de escapar.

\- _**¡y todo por un "amor verdadero"!**_ – se carcajeo Naraku como un lunático mientras apuntaba con el tridente. Inuyasha lo miro de frente mientras se portaba el pelo de la cara, si este era su final se moriría sin mostrar ningún signo de miedo o suplica.

\- no pierdas el rumbo… no pierdas el rumbo… - murmuraba Kagome nerviosa como si se tratara de un conjuro mágico para un milagro.

Sus manos aferraban con fuerza el timón podrido del barco, el cual parecía que resbalársele de las manos a cada segundo. Le estaba tomando toda su fuerza para mantenerlo firme y evitar que el remolino la arrastrara dentro. Los relámpagos de la tormenta iluminaban su navío averiado como si fuese un barco fantasma, haciendo resaltar especialmente los bordes rotos del bauprés1 de proa, los cuales lucían tan afilados como los dientes de Naraku en ese momento.

Lo siguiente sucedió en un instante, aunque para todos los presentes fue como una eternidad. Naraku separo los labios en una cruel sonrisa, listo para dar el golpe final. En el fondo del remolino Inuyasha apretó los puños y retuvo la respiración, preparándose para lo que venía. Encima del barco Kagome di un último tirón al timón para hacerlo girar bruscamente. Un segundo después los ojos inyectados en sangre del hechicero se abrieron tanto que Inuyasha pensó que saltarían fuera de su cara y le caerían encima, luego su boca dentuda se dilato formando un aro perfecto, dejo escapar un horrible sonido, algo como la fusión entre un gorgoteo y el sonido de asfixia. Un chorro de sangre negra y morada salió del estómago de Naraku manchándole la aleta a Inuyasha, seguido inmediatamente de una enorme estaca de madera. Kagome literalmente había ensartado al brujo como una brocheta en la madera rota del bauprés.

El barco se sacudió con violencia cuando el cuerpo gigante de Naraku convulsiono, la luz de sus ojos enloquecidos se extinguió con un último gruñido de dolor y rabia. El remolino que antes giraba con fuerza comenzó a perder impulso y a llenarse de agua, la pequeña figura de Inuyasha desapareció entre las olas, con la cara desencajada por la sorpresa. El tridente callo de la mano sin vida de Naraku, perdiendo su brillo dorado y recuperando su tamaño normal. Las nubes de tormenta se dispersaron y el mar calmo su furia hasta que los tsunamis pasaron hacer suaves hondas en el agua.

Kagome por su parte se aferraba al mástil roto del barco como si fuera un mono, las sacudidas casi la habían mandado disparada al agua, pero cuando el cadáver del brujo comenzó a hundirse el barco se agito tan fuerte que pensó que la haría papilla. Cuando el lugar al que se agarraba estaba a menos de cinco metros de hundirse también, recordó el concejo del hermano de Inuyasha y salto para evitar que el barco la succionara al fondo del agua. Sonrió triunfante mientras nadaba hasta unas rocas, y su sonrisa se amplió al ver los rayos del amanecer rosando el horizonte.

Lo peor había pasado ya.

 _Continuara…_

" **Rin estaba en su banca favorita del parque, esa que tenía una vista perfecta del estanque con los cisnes. Le encantaba ese lugar, era fresco, tranquilo y con una buena sombra de un árbol. Sonrió feliz mientras instalaba su atril y sus pinturas, cuando estuvo todo listo coloco el letrero frente a todo, "Bellos retratos a buen precio" ese era su negocio, pintar retratos de la gente o del parque solo los fines de semana, no es que le hiciera falta dinero o algo así, pero era algo que gozaba hacer.**

 **Y ese día en particular parecía ser uno muy fructífero, apenas había instalado su atril hacia una hora y ya había hecho dos retratos y vendido cinco pinturas de paisajes que había hecho el fin de semana anterior y estaba terminando de darle unos retoques al agua de un nuevo cuadro cuando algo llamo su atención, era una pareja muy bien vestida, de hecho demasiado bien vestida como para pasear tranquilamente por un parque.**

 **Normalmente lo habría dejado pasar, cuando veía a gente así era porque iban a una sesión de fotos, ya sea para una boda, o una graduación, o una fiesta de quince años o para el cátalo de una revista, o para quien sabe que cosas más. Pero esta vez era diferente, para empezar porque aquel no era cualquier hombre, era su antiguo amor platónico, además porque lo que colgaba de su brazo parecía una muñeca Barbie con pelo negro y manicura fresca, embutida en un vestido rosa chillón tan ajustado que rin se preguntó cómo respiraba tan siquiera. Los ignoro, no sabía que hacia alguien como Sesshomaru en un parque como ese, el parecía de los que elevaban a sus novias a restaurantes finos y escapadas al extranjero para ir de boutiques. De hecho estaba inclinándose para tomar un tubo de pintura celeste para terminar por fin el lago de su pintura cuando un par de zapatos negros pulidos y unos taconazos rosados altísimos aparecieron en su campo de visión.**

 **\- mira querido – escucho que la mujer la señalaba, pero se negó a elevar la vista, se limito a tomar el tubo de pintura y poner un poco de celeste en su paleta, y continuo dando pinceladas.**

 **\- pero que adorable ¿y si nos dejamos que esta niña nos haga un retrato? – pregunto la mujer con tono pomposo "** _ **¿niña?"**_ **repitió Rin molesta, ella no era ninguna niña, tenía ya 25 años, trabajaba, tenía su propio departamento, y aunque aún no le alcanzaba para comprarse un coche se esforzaba mucho por salir adelante ella solita, no como esa tipeja que tenía cara de no haber trabajado nunca en su vida.**

 **\- hmph, ridículo, si quieres una imagen de nosotros puedo contratar a un buen fotógrafo, Sarah – escucho que Seshsomaru bufaba, eso le hizo hervir las tripas, ¿Qué se creía el muy pomposo?, enderezo los hombros al tiempo que dejaba su lienzo a un lado para que se secara y sacaba uno en blanco, ella no estaba haciendo nada malo y no tenía por qué avergonzarse; tomo uno de sus carboncillos y noto que tenía la punta muy gruesa, así que comenzó a afilarlo con un alicate.**

 **\- vamos cariño, dejemos que esta niña nos haga un retrato, así podremos hacer dos buenas acciones de una sola vez – sonrió la mujer flacucha, Rin no le hizo caso y siguió afilando su carboncillo**

 **\- ¿dos cosas buenas? – pregunto Sesshomaru alzando una ceja, Rin siguió ignorándolos, ojala se marcharan y la dejar tan trabajar tranquila.**

 **\- si, en primera que nos pinten juntos, ¿no te parece que sería algo digno para poner en tu oficina? – pregunto ilusionada esa chica… Sarah, Rin continuo a lo suyo, soplando un poco de la viruta del cuponcillo y retomar su labor con el alicate.**

 **\- y en segundo ayudamos a esta pobre niña para que no se muera de hambre – un** _ **CRAC**_ **resonó en la mente de Rin al mismo tiempo que, sin querer, su mano decapitaba la punta del carboncillo dejándolo grueso y cilíndrico, ¿acaso había escuchado bien?**

 **\- tienes razón, hay que ser caritativos – asintió Sesshomaru, Rin apretó tanto la mano que el pobre carboncillo acabo hecho polvo, ¡¿Cómo se atrevía?!**

 **\- oye pequeñita, ¿Cuánto cuesta un retratito? – le pregunto Sarah a Rin con un tono de voz que alguien usaría para hablar con un bebé.**

 **\- ¿con todo y limosna? – Rin casi escupió la pregunta, pero intentaba contenerse para no armar una escena.**

 **\- Con todo y todo – fue Sesshomaru el que respondió, por encima del hombro descubierto de Sarah, Rin noto que él sonreía con burla.**

 **\- 4,000¥ - respondió con tono seco, era lo que generalmente cobraba por un retrato de pareja, la mujer parpadeo un segundo.**

 **\- demasiado caro para algo tan ordinario – dijo despectivamente el hombre, Rin rechino los dientes y se mordió la lengua, con que esas tenían ¿eh? Bien, ¡no más señorita educada!**

 **\- de acuerdo, serian 4,000¥ si el retrato queda bien, pero, si sale regular le cobraría 3,000¥, si llegase a quedar feo le cobro 1,000¥, y si acaso termina horroroso, serian solo 500¥ - comenzó a enumerar, y ya estaba sintiendo otro comentario despectivo nacer en la lengua de Sesshomaru cuando decidió dar ella su propio golpe.**

 **\- ahora bien, si sale ella, no le cobro** **ni un centavo** **– contesto con firmeza, Sarah frunció la nariz sumamente ofendía, mientras Sesshomaru solo arqueo una ceja.**

 **\- ¿Qué insinúas? – preguntó directamente, mientras sujetaba a Sarah del brazo, estaba seguro de que quería sacarle los ojos a Rin, pero esta parecía no darse cuenta.**

 **\- es más, si se deja retratar USTED (lo señalo directamente con el dedo), ¡yo le pago 10,000¥! – grito a todo pulmón, haciendo que más de una persona del parque se girara a mirarlos."**

1 Palo grueso, horizontal pero algo inclinado hacia arriba, que en la proa de los barcos sirve para asegurar algunas velas o cabos del trinquete.


	14. Un beso de amor verdadero

**Hola chicos, aquí otro capítulo, el último, me la pase escribiendo todo el día y toda la noche para terminarlo y como la vez anterior al final de este capítulo les traigo un fragmento que aparecerá en mi próximo fic, esta vez no les dejare un fragmento de "Dualidad y Sentimientos" al final, pero les dejare una serie de preguntas respecto a cosas o dudas que quisieran ver en "dualidad y sentimientos", si me dejan la respuesta en los review se los agradecería.**

 **P.D. recuerde que dejo más escenas regadas en los nuevos capítulos de mis otros fic, así que ahí dense una vuelta para verlas.**

 **P.P.D. si quieren epilogo necesito como mínimo 3 review de este capítulo.**

 **Un beso de amor verdadero**

Tan pronto como se hubo espantado la sorpresa, Inuyasha se puso a nadar tan rápido como pudo, para alejarse lo más posible. Quería desaparecer, desaparecer en el olvido. Entonces, todos podrían seguir adelante sin él y no tener que preocuparse por sus errores. Kagome no tendría que enfrentar el hecho de que el chico al que amaba tenía una aleta y branquias en lugar de piernas y pies. Su padre ya no tendría un hijo menor decepcionante, sus hermanos ya no tendrían que avergonzarse de él.

Cerró los ojos y flotó sin rumbo. Mirando fijamente las aguas azul verdosas que lo bañan, tratando de reunir su coraje. De por sí, enfrentar a su padre en un buen día tomaba gran parte de sus nervios, hacerlo ahora era casi tan peligroso y suicida como hacer un trato con un hechicero. Sobre la superficie podía ver el resplandor del amanecer, y se preguntó si la su princesa habría llegado a la orilla. A pesar de cómo se conocieron sabia que ella podía nadar bien, así que no estaba realmente preocupado, pero seguramente ella estaría preocupada por él. Mientras se giraba para dirigirse a la superficie, Inuyasha sintió una mano fría contra su hombro, deteniéndolo.

\- Ella está bien – escucho la voz profunda de Sesshomaru a su espalda.

\- Ella y la otra humana se dirigieron a tierra tan pronto como se despejaron las nubes de tormenta. Escogiste una chica fuerte – Inuyasha se giró para mirar a su hermano mayor, su expresión tan neutral como pudo.

\- Sigo esperando a que me digas que soy un idiota - gruño en voz baja mientras tensaba los hombros, preparándose para cualquier cosa.

\- Pero claro que eres un idiota - respondió Sesshomaru, cruzando los brazos sobre su amplio pecho. Miraba con el ceño fruncido a su hermano menor, pero no era su habitual mirada condescendiente. Cuando Inuyasha alzó una ceja hacia él, el tritón mayor se encogió de hombros.

\- Se supone que los hermanitos hacen cosas estúpidas, aunque la verdad, creo que nadie esperara algo como esto de ti. De Miroku, tal vez, pero nunca de ti - dijo casualmente.

\- ¡feh!, podrían haberlo imaginado si alguno de ustedes se hubiese tomado la molestia de mirarme de enfrente y no por encima del hombro alguna vez - replicó Inuyasha cruzándose de brazos y mirando a otro lado.

\- Eso no es justo y lo sabes - respondió bruscamente Sesshomaru mientras le tomaba del hombro para que lo mirara.

\- Todos nos preocupamos cuando desapareciste. ¡Por Poseidón Inuyasha! ¡Estuviste perdido por tres días! ¿Creíste que no nos daríamos cuenta? ¿Que no nos importaría? Por lo poco que sabíamos, podrías haber estado muerto – le regaño fuertemente. Inuyasha miró hacia otro lado, incapaz de mirar a su hermano a los ojos.

\- ¡Era mi única oportunidad! – grito cuando no aguanto más el nudo en su garganta.

\- Papá me habría matado si le hubiera dicho algo. ¡Y tú no lo habrías entendido tampoco!, siempre has sido el hijo perfecto ¡nunca has hecho nada en contra de lo que dice papá! – lo señalo acusatoriamente, harto de que se creyera por encima de él y que lo consideraran imperfecto por no alcanzar el estándar que Sesshomaru había impuesto. Sesshomaru resopló y pasó una mano por su cabello plateado.

\- Eso no es verdad – murmuro serio.

\- Aunque, siendo justos, eras demasiado pequeño para recordar lo que llegue a hacer de más joven. Deberías preguntarle a Jinenji en algún momento, estoy seguro de que le encantaría tener la oportunidad de contarte todo tipo de historias vergonzosas sobre mí –Inuyasha se cruzó de brazos sin decir ni créese nada, Sesshomaru solo suspiró. Se inclinó hacia adelante y atrapó a su hermanito por la cintura, levantándolo y tirándolo sobre su hombro.

\- ¡Oye! ¡Bájame pedazo de bruto estirado! - Inuyasha aulló y se retorció, mientras su aleta escarlata golpeaba hacia adelante y hacia atrás con toda la fuerza que tenía, pero no sirvió de nada. Sesshomaru era mucho más fuerte que él, como suelen serlo los hermanos mayores.

\- Vamos, hermanito. Aun tienes otros 5 hermanos a quienes pedir disculpas – sonrió Sesshomaru arrastrando las palabras, parecía casi divertido con la situación. Peleando con uñas y dientes todo el camino, Inuyasha fue arrastrado con fuerza a su familia.

Los otros cinco príncipes estaban reunidos en un pequeño grupo alrededor de su padre en aquel banco de rocas donde todo el problema había comenzado. El Rey había sido devuelto a su ser anterior, pero Inuyasha se sorprendió al ver lo demacrado estaba. Nunca había visto tantas líneas de preocupación en la cara de su padre, y el brillo real había desaparecido de sus ojos. Ni siquiera parecía enojado, como Inuyasha inconscientemente había esperado. Él solo parecía cansado. Incluso su tridente colgaba desganado en su mano.

Todos miraron hacia arriba cuando Sesshomaru llegó, con Inuyasha sobre su hombro como si fuera un costal. Ginta había atado a las unagis en un nudo, que él y Hakaku estaban lanzando perezosamente hacia adelante y hacia atrás como si fueran una pelota. Koga yacía sobre la arena con Jinenji envolviendo cuidadosamente una larga venda alrededor de su pecho y estómago. Los gemelos estaban moteados con hematomas y parecían un poco agotados por el esfuerzo, pero nada más. Al verlo Koga intento levantarse, pero Jinenji lo empujó suavemente hacia abajo.

\- Quédate quieto Koga, o se te volverán a abrir las heridas y entonces tendré que atarte al piso - lo regañó sin alzarle la voz. Un rubor rojo de vergüenza se deslizó por las mejillas de Inuyasha cuando se dio cuenta de lo que debía haber pasado.

\- Naraku lo apreso con sus tentáculos, ¿no es así? – le pregunto en un susurró a Sesshomaru. El mayor asintió discretamente.

\- tiene un par de costillas rotas. Estará bien, pero estuvo cerca - respondió Jinenji suavemente.

\- ¿A-Alguien más salió lastimado por mi culpa?- preguntó con amargura.

\- No te preocupes por eso, él está bien, solo… - negó con la cabeza Sesshomaru.

\- Puedo oírlos cuchichear desde aquí – Koga interrumpió en voz alta, mirándolos con las cejas fruncidas. Jinenji se rio entre dientes.

\- ¿Ya lo ves? Incluso está siendo un insoportable orgulloso ahora. Y para responder a tu pregunta, todos los demás están bien. En un par de semanas, Koga también lo estará, solo necesita descansó - dijo, hablando a volumen normal.

\- Vas a tener que hacer mis tareas hasta entonces, mocoso - agregó Koga frotándose el cuello. A pesar de su tono áspero, no pudo evitar la forma en que su boca se crispó en una sonrisa. Inuyasha le devolvió la sonrisa y asintió vacilante.

Cayó el silencio, el tipo de silencio incómodo que casi sofoca a cualquiera en las cercanías. Los hermanos se miraron el uno al otro, sus miradas inseguras. Todos sabían lo que se necesitaba decir, pero parecía que el que necesitaba hablar estaba decidido a guardar silencio. Gruñendo, Sesshomaru le dio un codazo a su hermanito. Inuyasha gritó una vez más, frotándose a su lado, mirando furiosamente.

\- ¡¿Qué?! - pregunto malhumorado.

\- Tú sabes qué - Respondió Sesshomaru, con el mismo tono gruñón.

\- No me pienso disculpar –se cruzó de brazos Inuyasha. Jinenji levantó las manos, siempre tenía que hacer de mediador.

\- Inuyasha… - comenzó a decir con tono neutral, ya habían sido suficientes emociones para toda una vida.

\- ¡NO! – lo interrumpió Inuyasha con un grito, su rostro enrojeciendo por la furia.

\- ¿Qué quieres que diga? ¡No me arrepiento de haberlo hecho! ¡Y lo haría todo de nuevo si pudiera! No podía respirar aquí, pero eso lo que todos ustedes querían ¿verdad? Que Poseidón me llevara al otro mundo y ahora si se librarían de la fuente constante de sus problemas ¡les faltaría tiempo para celebrarlo! - Sin aliento, Inuyasha resopló y se cruzó de brazos. Su cara estaba tan roja como el arrecife de coral, y sabía que probablemente solo había empeorado la situación para él, pero la sutileza y el tacto nunca habían sido sus puntos fuertes, y la verdad cruda era que no se arrepentía de haber sido humano tres días y mucho menos de lo que había vivido con Kagome.

\- Realmente crees que ninguno de nosotros te quiere, ¿verdad? – Inuyasha se quedó mudo un segundo. Esa voz suave y profunda no pertenecía a su padre, no al que él conocía al menos, pero ninguno de sus hermanos había abierto la boca.

Inuno Taisho miró a su hijo más pequeño, que le recordaba tanto a su amada Reina, aparentemente preguntándose cómo había podido a llegar hasta ese extremo. Su mirada embrujada despertó algo en cada uno de sus hijos mientras lo miraban. El hombre más fuerte que conocían había sido derrotado por un chico de dieciséis años con un problema de actitud.

\- Eso no es… yo... yo lo... lo intenté, papá - murmuró Inuyasha tan bajo que su voz apenas era audible. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, tratando de no imaginar cómo iba a reaccionar su padre ante esto. Trató de no dejar que su voz flaqueara, pero sus manos temblaban por el esfuerzo.

\- Traté de ser perfecto como todos los demás, realmente lo intente – continuó mientras temblaba y su garganta se cerraba con fuerza.

\- pero no importa lo mucho que lo intenté, simplemente... todos me ignoraron. Estaban tan ocupados tratando de hacerme ver como alguien igual a ustedes; pero solo quiero ser yo. ¿Es demasiado pedir? – pregunto tragándose un gemido de dolor. Todos se estremecieron un poco ante ese comentario.

\- Oh, Inuyasha… Nadie nunca quiso decir... tú solo... yo no... - suspiró Inuno, frotándose la parte posterior de su cuello. Por primera vez en su vida no sabía qué hacer ni que decir.

\- No nos dimos cuenta de que era así como te sentías – murmuro Jinenji, con la cabeza baja.

Inuyasha se sintió peor de lo que nunca se había sentido, si eso fuera posible, escuchando a Jinenji. Su padre distante era una cosa, pero este era Jinenji, que lo había escondido la mayoría de las noches, le contaba historias, lo ayudaba con los quehaceres... Inuyasha nunca había tenido la intención de lastimarlo. Mirando a sus hermanos, Inuyasha no pudo reprimir la culpa que se estaba acumulando dentro de él. No importaba cuán enojado estaba con su familia cuando todo había comenzado, nunca había tenido la intención de que nadie se involucrara más. No se suponía que terminara de esta manera. Se suponía que Miroku no debía cubrirlo, no se suponía que Koga se lastimara.

\- Lo... lo siento - susurró, con la cabeza caída a casusa de su intensa vergüenza. Su voz finalmente cedió, y ahora él era quien luchaba por pronunciar las palabras.

\- No quería que nadie saliera lastimado - dijo roncamente.

\- Yo solo… Solo quería ser feliz. Se suponía que nadie más se involucraría, era solo... solo quería… - Inuyasha se detuvo, incapaz de terminar su frase. Sus hombros se estremecían por el esfuerzo de contener las lágrimas que se negaba rotundamente a derramar. No sabía qué hacer ahora, todo se había derrumbado y todo era culpa suya, de nuevo.

Un cálido brazo rodeó sus hombros. Inuyasha levantó la vista, esperando ver a Jinenji o a Miroku, y se sorprendió al encontrar a Sesshomaru en su lugar.

\- Vamos a aclarar una cosa – murmuro el mayor aflojando un poco el abrazo para poder ver a su hermano menor a los ojos, pero sin soltarlo del todo.

\- Siempre vamos estar cerca de ti. No importa lo que hagas, todavía eres nuestro hermanito, y eso no es algo de lo que puedas huir. Es mejor que te acostumbres a que te cuiden - declaro serio.

\- Eso es correcto - estuvo de acuerdo Inuno, pero a diferencia de otras veces, Inuyasha sintió que lo decía de corazón. Koga y Jinenji sonrieron, Miroku dejó escapar una risita, mientras que Ginta y Hakaku intercambiaron miradas exasperadas.

\- No es que seas el primero en hacer algo estúpido por una chica - comentó Koga ligeramente. Recordando cuando había conocido a su prometida Ayame, había hecho tal retahíla de tonterías que sus hermanos se rieron de él por un mes.

\- Aunque obtienes algunos puntos de bonificación por todo el asunto de "humanas", por cierto no me dijiste que eran tan guapas, esa castaña amiga de tu princesa esta…- comenzó a reírse Miroku hasta que un codazo por parte de Sesshomaru le hizo callar.

Al mencionar a los humanos, todos se callaron nuevamente. Estaba claro que el rey Inuno Taisho todavía no había cambiado su opinión sobre los humanos, pero estaba luchando por no alejar a su hijo de él otra vez. Su rostro se retorcía mientras trataba de encontrar algo que decir. Inuyasha se adelantó, trago saliva y respiró profundamente.

\- No todos los humanos son malos, papá - dijo en voz baja, tratando de no desalentarlo.

\- Al igual que algunos tritones y sirenas… quiero decir, creo que sí… De todos modos, todos los humanos que conocí eran bastante decentes, y algunos fueron muy amables conmigo - Inuno apretó una mano en un puño.

\- Eso es diferente. No sabían lo que eras - argumentó con cuidado.

\- Esa chica sí. Al final, incluso después de que ella lo sabía todo... ella aún lo persiguió - interrumpió Sesshomaru, ganándose una mirada de sorpresa de parte de su padre, pero sobre todo de Inuyasha, esta era, literalmente, la primera vez que Sesshomaru lo defendía y contrariaba a su padre.

\- yo diría que Inuyasha realmente le gusta a esa humana - agregó Miroku, pero esta vez se guardó su propia opinión sobre la humana que él había salvado en su cabeza. Inuno miró a uno y otro lado a todos sus hijos, cada uno de ellos miró hacia atrás, sus miradas variando en distintos grados de firmeza, pero era obvio que los siete se habían unido contra él en ese asunto. Sabiendo que esa era su oportunidad Inuyasha hizo su movimiento.

\- Su nombre es Kagome Amalia Margarethe von Higurashi- dijo con firmeza y con una sonrisa socarrona en los labios.

\- Es una princesa heredera, y una huérfana. Sus padres están muertos y ella se ha hecho cargo del reino, es muy buena y todo su pueblo la quiere – comenzó a recitar como si estuviese hablando de un héroe de guerra.

\- Inuyasha... - gruño Inuno en advertencia, pero no sirvió.

\- Ella es muy buena con el arco, aunque tiene que mejorar su puntería, como Sesshomaru -continuó Inuyasha, levantando la voz por encima de la disidencia de su padre, detrás de él su hermano mayor se puso colorado, era verdad que, a pesar de ser un buen espadachín su puntería con él arco era pésima.

\- Y le encantan las plantas y las cosas que crecen, como a Jinenji. Adora convivir con la gente de su reino, y quiere aprender a navegar... – continuo Inuyasha hablando, cada vez más emocionado, aunque no sabía si era porque después de tres días por fin podía oír su propia voz por el simple hecho de que estaba hablando de Kagome.

Cada nueva palabra iba sesgando la opinión del rey, ya que poco a poco se vio obligado a abandonar sus pensamientos originales sobre "creaturas frías, arponeras, devoradoras de pescado y sin sentimientos". Al escuchar las características de esa chica humana en comparación con sus propios hijos, era una técnica un poco más cruel de lo que cualquiera hubiera esperado de Inuyasha. Finalmente miró a su padre con sus ojos dorados brillantes de emoción.

\- ...y la amo, papá - terminó en voz baja. Para Inuno Taisho esa mirada fue un puñetazo en el corazón, era exactamente la misma mirada que tenía él cuando se le declaro a su quería Izayoi.

Por un momento, hubo un silencio ensordecedor que impregnaba la reunión familiar. Inuyasha había jugado las cartas en su mano lo mejor que había podido, y ahora no tenían más remedio que esperar la decisión del Rey. Tres días antes, cualquiera de ellos habría jurado dos veces que nunca permitiría que su hijo (o cualquiera de los tritones o sirenas de su reino) estuviera a menos de cien metros de un ser humano. Sin embargo, las cosas habían cambiado. Todavía no estaba claro si habían cambiado para mejor, o para un catastrófico peor.

El corazón de Inuyasha estaba a punto de salir disparado de su pecho. Honestamente, él no sabía lo que iba a hacer, sin importar lo que dijera su padre. Nunca había planeado regresar al mar, ni siquiera había pensado en tener que esperar a la merced del juicio del Rey… otra vez. Su rostro estaba rojo escarlata mientras contenía la respiración. Los ojos dorados de su padre estaban vidriosos por la concentración. No parecía enojado, pero tardó bastante en llegar a su conclusión. Podrían haber cortado la tensión con un cuchillo.

\- Tres años - dijo Inuno finalmente. Inuyasha parpadeó, sorprendido.

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó, sin entender a lo que su padre se refería.

\- En tres años, tendrás veintiún años de edad - aclaró el rey con calma. Parecía haber recuperado algo de su habitual compostura, elevándose a su altura. Aun así, la mirada en sus ojos mientras miraba a su hijo más joven no era la mirada dura a la que Inuyasha se había acostumbrado.

\- De acuerdo con nuestras leyes, un tritón llega a la mayoría de edad a los veintiuno, y es libre de tomar sus propias decisiones. Eso también se aplica a los miembros de la familia real - dijo Tritón con cuidado.

Los ojos de Inuyasha se abrieron de par en par, incluso cuando su corazón se hundió. Él no sabía cómo sentirse, era tan conflictivo estaba muy confundido. Su padre parecía estar haciéndose a la idea de que uno de sus hijos sentía algo por un humano, pero ¿quién iba a decir que Kagome lo esperaría tres años? ¿Y él? ¿Él tendría la libertad verla mientras tanto? Aun así, mientras miraba a sus diversos hermanos, todos tenían la misma expresión conspiradora en sus rostros. Lentamente, Inuyasha asintió para aclarar que comprendía y, por primera vez en su vida trató de mantener una postura educada frente a su familia.

\- Lo entiendo, padre- dijo en voz baja.

\- Habiendo dejado eso claro. Tendremos que establecer relaciones con nuestros vecinos que viven en la tierra. Hasta ahora hemos escapado a su vista, pero ahora que saben que estamos aquí… me parece que debemos prestarles la debida atención y que nos conozcan - continuó el Rey, sus ojos se arrugaron repentinamente en las esquinas.

Miroku, Inuyasha y los gemelos intercambiaron miradas muy confundidas. ¿A dónde quera llegar su padre con eso con esto? Después de un momento, Sesshomaru, Jinenji y Koga adoptaron ligeras sonrisas.

\- si ese es el caso, vamos a necesitar nombrar un embajador - comentó Koga a la ligera, barriendo su largo cabello negro sobre su hombro y fuera de su rostro.

\- No cualquiera, sin embargo. Deberá ser alguien con una comprensión íntima de los humanos. Alguien con experiencia de campo - reflexionó Sesshomaru acariciando su barbilla.

\- Alguien inteligente – añadió Jinenji tranquilamente.

\- Alguien que puede mezclarse en la tierra o en el mar – contribuyeron los gemelos.

\- Y si tiene una buena relación con algún gobernante sería beneficioso - finalizó Miroku. Inuno se giró hacia Inuyasha, con el tridente levantado, como si flotaran en la sala del trono en el palacio.

\- Por la presente te nombro a ti, Príncipe Inuyasha de Atlántica, embajador del reino humano - declaró, su voz retumbando con poder. Envió escalofríos a las espinas de sus hijos. Los dos mayores suspiraron mentalmente con alivio.

\- Habla con la voz de Atlántica y mantén la fe en nuestras costumbres. Preserva nuestra dignidad y poder, y establece conexiones de buena voluntad lo mejor que puedas - entonó el Rey. Casi a punto de desmayarse por la sorpresa, Inuyasha inclinó la cabeza.

\- Acepto humildemente la responsabilidad - dijo en voz baja. Inuyasha levantó la vista cuando sintió una mano firme en su hombro. Miró a los ojos de su padre, que brillaba con una fuerza que nunca había sentido tan personalmente. Era como si fueran los únicos dos tritones presentes en todo el océano.

\- Nunca olvides quién eres, Inuyasha. Ya sea que tengas aletas o pies... sigues siendo mi hijo - dijo suavemente Inuno Taisho. Incapaz de responder, Inuyasha simplemente asintió.

De repente y sin previo aviso, el mar circundante hizo eco con los gritos y vítores de entusiastas jóvenes tritones. Miroku y los gemelos se abalanzaron contra hermano más joven, tirándolo al suelo, riendo maniáticamente. Lo abrazaron con fuerza, exigiendo escuchar la historia completa de su aventura, (y Miroku susurrándole que, más le valía presentarle a esa bella castaña amiga de su princesa o iba a descamarlo vivo) mientras todos los hermanos mayores sonreían y aplaudían. Inuyasha se separó cuidadosamente del agarre de sus hermanos, sus ojos brillando suavemente por la emoción.

\- prometo que les contaré todo al respecto, pero más tarde, por ahora tengo que ir a otro lado - dijo cuando por fin se le quitaron de encima.

\- Oh, es verdad – se rio Miroku mirando a los gemelos, los cuales lucían sonrisas malvadas.

\- Inuyasha tiene novia - canturrearon los tres burlonamente. Inuyasha instantáneamente se puso rojo y apretó los puños, pero él miró hacia otro lado y no respondió. El Rey suspiro con cansancio, al menos parecía que sus hijos volvían a ser ellos mismos.

\- Bueno, ve entonces. Tienes trabajo que hacer - dijo con severidad.

Lo que sucedió después fue uno de los momentos más inolvidables en la historia de la familia. La boca de Inuyasha se estiro en una amplia sonrisa. Sus ojos se iluminaron de emoción, como siempre lo habían hecho cuando descubría algo nuevo... aunque ahora, estaban fijos en la cara de su padre. Era la primera vez que alguien recordaba que Inuyasha le había sonreído así a su padre, al menos desde que era muy pequeño. Se lanzó hacia adelante y envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Inuno, justo como lo había hecho cuando era un tritoncito que apenas sabía nadar sin estrellarse contra algo. La fuerza del golpe hizo retroceder al rey, mientras miraba a su hijo, completamente desconcertado.

\- Gracias, gracias papá - susurró Inuyasha. Sin esperar una respuesta, lo soltó. Mientras los demás aun lo miraban sorprendidos. Inuyasha se dio media vuelta y comenzó a nadar hacia la superficie. En cuestión de segundos, no era más que un borrón plateado y escarlata sobre sus cabezas. La familia restante se miró, perdida por las palabras. Donde una vez hubo siete, ahora solo había seis hermanos. El trío más joven había bajado a dos.

\- Él estará bien - dijo Jinenji en voz baja y tranquila.

\- Es un buen chico - agregó Ginta.

\- Un poco atarantado, tal vez... – se rio Hakaku.

\- Pero puede ser muy responsable si se lo propone. Aunque más le vale presentarme a esa belleza humana que es amiga de su novia, la verdad es que es muy guapa - terminó Miroku ganándose una mirada cansada de su padre, ahora dos de sus hijos se habían enamorado de una humana.

\- he de reconocer que tienen razón, incluso si él es un pequeño mocoso irritante - reconoció Koga a regañadientes. Sesshomaru se acarició la barbilla pensativa. "es un mocoso, de hecho..." reflexionó sonriente.

Las olas que lentamente golpeaban contra la costa eran casi tan malas como un reloj de tiempo. Con cada zumbido, Kagome sintió que pasaba más tiempo. Las olas se estaban riendo de ella, lo sabía. Se sentó sobre su cama, con su vestido de novia roto y desgarrado tirado no lejos de sus pies. A pesar de que se había cambiado de ropa su largo y oscuro cabello seguía enmarañado como un nido de cuervos. Aun así, sus ojos color chocolate estaban tan concentrados como siempre, examinando desde su balcón las aguas en busca de la persona que estaba más ansiosa por ver. Él estaba vivo, pero no se sabía si alguna vez volvería a ella.

Al lado de la princesa, sobre las colchas color esmeralda, había una desordenada colección de conchas, corales y perlas, todos regalos que Inuyasha le había dado cuando se veían a escondidas en la playa. Desde que ella y sango habían llegado de vuelta a la playa, luego de su aventura, su nana las había agarrado por los pelos y las había mandado cada una a su cuarto "castigadas de por vida y sin cenar"

Frustrada se dejó caer de espaldas en el colchón y adopto una posición fetal. De alguna manera sentía que debería haber sabido que él no volvería. ¿Por qué tenía que hacerse amiga de todos? Si ella lo hubiera ignorado desde el principio, esto no habría sido tan difícil. Pero se estaba mintiendo a si misa, la forma en que sus ojos se iluminaban cada vez que la veía. Él fue tan amable con ella, pero nunca fue condescendiente. ¿Por qué tenía que ser él un tritón? No que le molestara que tuviera aletas, pero… eso hacía casi imposible que estuviesen juntos.

No por primera vez desde que había llegado a la orilla, Kagome sintió que las lágrimas le corrían por las mejillas. Que extraño. Debería haberse quedado sin lágrimas hace mucho tiempo. Estaba dándose la vuelta para abrazar uno de sus almohadones cuando un ruido le llamo la atención, sonaba como si algo hubiese caído sobre el mármol de su habitación. Frustrada, ella se sacudió las lágrimas. No sería bueno seguir llorando hasta que las vacas llegaran a casa. Ella había perdido lo suficiente como para saberlo. Y ese molesto ruido de algo cayendo en el piso siguió retumbando en sus oídos, burlándose de ella interminablemente.

De repente, sus ojos se agrandaron. Esta vez además de un golpe en el piso había escuchado un chapoteo en el mar. Con el corazón acelerado, Kagome se puso en pie y corrió al balcón, había no menos de 9 conchas y caracoles tirados en el piso. Ella lanzó sus ojos al mar, y encontró con la sombra de una aleta roja que se sumergía en el agua juguetonamente. Solo estaba un poco alejado, ese familiar color carmesí revoloteaba en el agua como un travieso delfín que tanto amaba...

Sin pensarlo hecho a correr hasta la puerta de su habitación, la cual milagrosamente no estaba cerrada con llave, con cuidado se escurrió por los pasillos. Esperando que ningún guardia o algún criado llegase a verla, porque le irían con el chisme a su nana Kaede y entonces si la mandaría encerrar en la torre más alta del palacio. Llegando a la escalera, donde ya no había más alfombra que amortiguara el ruido de sus pisadas se descalzo los zapatos y los dejo escondidos en una maseta, y así luego correr descalza para salir de palacio.

Inuyasha volvió a chapotear antes de sacar la cabeza del agua y mirar hacia el balcón de Kagome, pero ella no se asomaba. Se mordió el labio inferior con preocupación, ¿y si no estaba en su habitación? ¿Qué tal si estaba herida o…? no pudo pensar en otra cosa porque un ruido proveniente de los arbustos cercanos a la playa le llamaron la atención. Se acercó a la orilla con cuidado, pero lo siguiente que supo era que estaba tumbado de espadas en la parte poco profunda del agua con Kagome encima de él aferrada fuertemente a su cuello.

\- volviste… - murmuro Kagome contra el pecho desnudo de Inuyasha, este reacciono y la rodeo también con sus brazos.

\- sí, volví – sonrió sin poder evitarlo, le encanta tener a Kagome entre sus brazos.

\- y sigues hablando – se burló Kagome, aunque su tono de voz estaba tintado con un poco d rencor.

\- Lo siento - respondió Inuyasha en voz baja, incorporándose ligeramente, de manera que ambos quedaron sentados en el agua.

\- Te lo habría dicho que si hubiese podido... lo intenté, pero simplemente... en realidad no funcionó. Y no creo que me hubieras creído aunque pudiera haberlo dicho – intento explicar rascándose la nuca. Como siempre hacía cuando estaba incómoda, Kagome se ocupó de quitarse el pelo suelto detrás de las orejas, fuera de su rostro, además de que no la dejaba ver bien.

\- Creo que puedo entender eso – murmuro seriamente Kagome.

\- Yo solo desearía que... - Ella se detuvo, insegura de si debería terminar esa oración.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó Inuyasha con curiosidad. Kagome respiró profundamente antes de continuar.

\- Desearía... yo… yo preferiría que te quedaras conmigo, incluso si no pudieras hablar - Sin mirarlo, Kagome tomó la mano de Inuyasha en la suya. Se aferró a él con fuerza, como si temiera que desapareciera de nuevo en cuanto lo soltara.

\- Supongo que nunca te volveré a ver, ¿verdad? - ella preguntó tristemente. Su mirada estaba fija en su cola roja.

\- Me salvaste la vida, y en tres días te las arreglaste para ser el mejor amigo que haya tenido además de Buyo. ¿De verdad es así como todo esto termina? - Su respuesta tomó a Inuyasha completamente desprevenido. Pero no pudo evitar componer una sonrisa.

\- Bueno. Creo que eso depende de ti - dijo Inuyasha a la ligera. Su tono con espesa implicación, de esa manera irritante que solo los adolescentes de 18 años consideran divertida. Intentaba molestarla, era obvio, y la princesa no parecía darse cuenta.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? - Kagome preguntó bruscamente. Bostezando sobre dramáticamente, Inuyasha se alejó un poco y se recostó en una roca cercana, disfrutando del sol y la brisa. Cerró los ojos, como si todo ese drama realmente no le importara en absoluto.

\- Bueno, faltan tres años más hasta que sea mayor de edad. Pero una vez que tenga veintiún años, puedo hacer lo que quiera. Tal vez podríamos hacer alguna especie de acuerdo - dijo perezosamente.

Los ojos de Inuyasha se abrieron de golpe cuando sintió unas frías manos contra su costado. La grava raspo su espalda cuando fue empujado con fuerza fuera de la roca. Se le revolvió el estómago y cayó de espaldas al agua. Negando con la cabeza, volvió a salir a la superficie, una sonrisa completa en su rostro. Una risa aullante estalló detrás de ellos, más hacia el mar. Inuyasha se volvió justo a tiempo para ver a Koga codeando a Hakaku en las costillas. Todos sus hermanos estaban flotando allí, a varios metros de distancia, disfrutando del espectáculo. " _Mirones_ " pensó algo molesto. Sesshomaru sostenía el tridente de su padre en una mano. Cuando vio a Inuyasha mirando, negó con la cabeza y señaló a Kagome, que se había cruzado de brazos y lo estaba mirando.

\- Creo que me gustabas más cuando estabas mudo. Lo que tengas que decir solo escúpelo – dijo Kagome, cruzando los brazos indignada. Suspirando, Inuyasha apoyó sus antebrazos en la roca y sacó su torso del agua.

\- Bien. Entonces ven aquí y te diré lo que quiero decir - dijo simplemente haciendo un gesto hacia Kagome.

Vacilante, la princesa se acercó, para que estuvieran cara a cara. Sus ojos color chocolate se encontraron con los dorados de Inuyasha. Los suyos eran profundos como los océanos de donde venía, brillando como la luz del sol en el mar al atardecer. Ella tenía el tono dulce de la tierra, pacífica y serena, incluso frente a su temperamento algo tumultuoso.

\- Kagome - dijo en voz baja. Ella se estremeció al sonido de su nombre saliendo de sus labios, no sabía bien porque, pero le encantaba cómo sonaba. Inuyasha extendió la mano y la tomó de la mano. Ella se sorprendió al ver que su mano temblaba.

\- dentro de tres años ¿Te casarías conmigo? – pregunto, sin apartar los ojos de los de ella. Kagome chilló sorprendida, con los ojos muy abiertos por la conmoción, y brillando con incredulidad y esperanza.

\- T-tu- nosotros- no podemos, ¿podemos? Quiero decir, tú eres un… y yo soy... ¿no es eso un...? - ella tartamudeó sin conseguir que su mente y su lengua se sincronizaran para hablar.

\- Si pudiéramos ¿Lo harías? No lo pienses, ¡solo dímelo! – la desafió Inuyasha desesperadamente. De repente, su actitud jocosa y despreocupada desapareció. Su miedo era obvio. Afortunadamente para él, había elegido a un compañero bastante inusual. Sintiendo su incomodidad, Kagome respiró profundamente. Ella cuadró los hombros y asintió.

\- Sí. Sí, me casaría contigo - dijo con calma. Inuyasha cerró los ojos y suspiro de alivio. El agua que lo rodeaba comenzó a brillar con una luz suave y dorada.

\- Que bien. Hubiera sido muy embarazoso si me hubieras dicho que no - Para su intenso shock, Inuyasha cambió su peso para poder sujetarse con las palmas sobre la roca. Cuando salió del agua, Kagome vio que su aleta larga y de color rojo había sido reemplazada una vez más por un par de piernas humanas normales. Las mismas piernas con las que lo había conocido.

Apenas se había terminado de treparse a las rocas cuando Kagome saltó hacia adelante, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello como lo había hecho antes. Solo que esta vez, la traviesa princesa presionó sus labios sobre los suyos. Inuyasha puso sus manos alrededor de la cintura femenina y la acercó más, tan cerca como lo habían estado cuando ella le enseñó a bailar. Aquello se sentía tan lejano, ahora. Finalmente, después de todo este tiempo, el pequeño tritón había recibido su tan ansiado beso de verdadero amor. Cuando se separaron, Kagome sostuvo a Inuyasha lo más cerca que pudo, manteniendo sus frentes juntas.

\- Ni siquiera estoy segura de que esto sea real y no un sueño del que de un momento voy a despertar - susurró, asombrada y sumamente sonrojada.

\- Oh, pequeña. Esto es real. - respondió Inuyasha sonriendo como un tonto

\- es más, les doy unos tres segundos a mis hermanos antes de que comiencen con sus burlas y abucheos – sonrió señalando con el pulgar a sus hermanos mayores, los cuales estaban aguantándose con mucho esfuerzo las carcajadas.

 _Fin_

 **Hola chicas, aquí las preguntas para "Dualidad y sentimientos"**

 **1°: ¿les gustaría que comenzara la trama directamente después del final de "El Correcto" o preferirían que tenga su propia trama paralela a los acontecimientos de la misma? Recuerden que Sesshomaru conoció a Rin seis años antes de que Inuyasha conociera a Kagome.**

 **2°: ¿Quieren que aparezca Kikyo en este fic o que solo se hagan menciones de ella?**

 **3°: ¿Irasue debería aparecer en el fic del lado de Sesshomaru o del lado de Inuno respecto a lo de buscar una pareja?**

 **Y**

 **4°: ¿Quieren que este fic tenga un poco más de la historia de Kagome y su familia, y además aclare algunas dudas que quedaron en "El Correcto" o prefieren que deje eso para otros spin off futuros?**


	15. Epilogo

**Bien, lo prometido es deuda, aquí el capítulo final de "El corazón de las profundidades" para aquellos que siguen esperando la continuación de "la resucitada" no se preocupen, está a nada de salir, y en cuanto acabe con ese fic estrenare "dualidad y sentimientos" agradezco mucho sus respuestas a las preguntas y los invito a que, vía review o mensaje privado, me vayan diciendo que dudas les quedaron en la trama del correcto, para poder contestárselas en "dualidad y sentimientos". Sin más que agregar por el momento, lean disfruten y comenten.**

 **Epilogo**

Dos años, tres semanas, un día y siete horas. Ese es el tiempo que Inuyasha tardó en resolver sus asuntos para poder abandonar Atlántica de forma permanente. El cambio de ser una sociedad que odiaba a los humanos a ser un vecino pacífico demostró ser difícil para gran parte de la comunidad subacuática, pero Inuno tenía fe en sus súbditos, y la mayoría de ellos finalmente se rindió. Lo cierto es que los tritones y sirenas alguna vez habían estado perfectamente cómodos en la superficie, antes de la muerte de la Reina Izayoi, y solo requirieron cierta persuasión (y un período de transición de dos años) para que lo hicieran nuevamente.

El mundo de la superficie, también necesito un periodo de transición para adaptarse a la nueva realidad. Dado que su primera experiencia con un habitante del océano había involucrado a un hechicero marino psicópata, era comprensible que no se acostumbrarían a la idea de inmediato. Sin embargo, con un poco de esfuerzo y mucha paciencia, la mayoría de ellos llegó a un acuerdo con la existencia de los tritones y sirenas.

El carisma de Inuyasha (y la opinión de Kagome sobre él) encantaron a casi todos los que lo conocieron. La nana Kaede descubrió una pequeña y encantadora táctica que implicaba establecer horarios de reunión en torno a la práctica de arquería de Kagome y sus lecciones de etiqueta, a las que Inuyasha asistía diligentemente. Le encantaba verla hacer pucheros cuando algo no le salía del todo bien, y aunque se aburría mucho cuando tocaban las clases de modales, no podía quejarse ya que estaba acompañándola. La vieja cuidadora desarrolló la mala costumbre de leer mal su reloj de bolsillo y llegar unos minutos tarde, o terminar un poco temprano (un hábito que nunca mostró en ningún otro punto de su riguroso horario). Gracias a este despiste, los invitados normalmente seguirían el sonido de las risas y encontrarían a los futuros reyes (se habían comprometido dos días después de la muerte de Naraku) en situaciones de lo más encantadoras. La risa cristalina de Kagome llenaba el aire, y los ojos dorados de Inuyasha nunca se alejaban de su rostro. Era obvio que esos momentos tenían algo especial, y nadie se atrevía a cuestionar las intenciones del antiguo hombre tritón después de ver tanta dulzura en su mirada.

Mientras tanto, la nueva pareja pasó la mayor parte de su tiempo estudiando política y diplomacia. Como gobernante y embajador, cada uno de ellos tenía una montaña de trabajo que necesitaba hacer, desde leyes de pesca hasta sistemas de comercio entre hábitats y organizar un sistema de moneda. Fue una tarea larga y ardua, pero con el apoyo de sus familiares y amigos, Inuyasha y Kagome pudieron florecer como los jóvenes gobernantes que estaban destinados a ser.

De hecho, ellos mismos habían cambiado físicamente. Inuyasha se había atravesado la oreja derecha con un pendiente plateado con forma de concha marina, la cual le permitía cambiar de forma a voluntad, su padre había desarrollado ese truco después de que Sesshomaru se quejara de tener que acompañarlo constantemente para transfórmalo con el tridente. Por otra parte el cabello largo y negro de Kagome había creído más allá de su trasero y casi le llegaba a las rodillas, aunque Sango había insistido hasta el cansancio que se lo recortara hasta la cintura. Después de cumplir los diecinueve años, la princesa comenzó a trenzar su cabello en elegantes nudos trenzados durante el día, solo soltándolo por las noches después de la cena.

También, y después de varios meses de trabajo, Kagome y Kaede, lograron convertir a Inuyasha en un bailarín bastante bueno, y para cuando llegó su primer baile navideño, nade entre la multitud de invitados podría haber dicho que, lagunas vez, aquel muchacho de cabello plateado hubiese vivido toda su vida con aletas en lugar de pies.

Para el cumpleaños nuero 20 de Kagome, Inuyasha le dio la única cosa que sabía que había deseado desesperadamente desde el día en que vio por primera vez sus aletas. Hizo la solicitud formal a su padre y se le concedió permiso para llevarla a Atlántica por unos días. La magia necesaria para convertir a un humano en tritón o sirena era complicada, debido a que había que modificar completamente su sistema respiratorio y requería una gran cantidad de poder para controlarla adecuadamente, pero Tritón estuvo de acuerdo en que era justo que la chica que se casara con el menor de sus hijos al menos viera su mundo una vez.

Fue la experiencia más increíble para ambos. Kagome se había lanzado de cabeza al agua inmediatamente después de que sus piernas se transformaron en una aleta, estaba tan emocionada de estar allí que casi se estrelló contra una piedra a menos de diez metros. Se giró y giró, su cola era de color esmeralda brillante y sus senos estaban cubiertos por conchas marinas blancas resplandecientes. Toda la experiencia fue tan mágica para ella, que Inuyasha sintió que podría haber visto esa misma escena por siempre sin hartarse nunca. A pesar de que era una magia que solo podía durar por tiempo limitado, cuando el viaje se terminó, los tortolitos quedaron aún más enamorados que antes, si eso era posible.

Durante el viaje a Atlántica, Kagome logró acercarse más no solo a Inuyasha, sino también a sus hermanos. Todos los chicos querían conocer a esta chica que había robado el corazón de su hermano, y Miroku estaba especialmente terco en querer conocer a Sango y pedirle una cita. Y ella quería conocer a más tritones además de Inuyasha. Trabajó duro para recordar sus nombres hasta que llegó a conocerlos mejor, y pronto, fueron buenos amigos.

Miroku asumió el cargo de enlace humano secundario en Atlántica, en parte para poder visitar a Sango con frecuencia, aunque su padre se negó a darle un pendiente para volverse humano. Todas las semanas, él y Sesshomaru salían a la superficie para encontrarse con Inuyasha y Kagome, y la mayoría de las veces, sus otros hermanos les seguían la pista. La mayoría de ellos adoraron a Kagome desde el principio. Koga, Miroku y los gemelos estaban tan interesados en conocerla como ella en conocerlos a ellos; Sesshomaru la respetaba mucho por su papel en la derrota de Naraku. No había esperado que ella estuviera tan dispuesta a poner su vida en peligro por la de Inuyasha cuando la rescató de la tormenta, pero ella había seguido su consejo y había hecho lo que tenía que hacer, sin dudarlo. Él tenía que respetarla por eso. Además, le gustaba tener a alguien con quien practicar con el arco y que no se riera de él.

Solo Jinenji necesito un tiempo para acostumbrarse a la nueva chica que estaba cerca. Para empezar, no era terriblemente sociable, y también consideraba a los humanos como un verdadero motivo de aprensión. Aun así, cuando Kagome se ofreció a traerle libros humanos de la biblioteca del castillo, no pudo negarse. Se sentó en la playa durante horas, dejando que la marea bajara hasta la punta de su cola, leyendo hasta que se puso el sol. Algunos días Kagome se le unió, leyendo en un agradable silencio, hasta que eventualmente llegó a disfrutar de su compañía. A través de todos los cambios, las lecciones, las noches de insomnio, las mañanas tempranas, a través de todo, Inuyasha y Kagome siguieron siendo una hermosa pareja.

Al cabo de tres años la princesa Kagome se había convertido en una impresionante dama de clase y compostura, y finalmente logró su sueño de aprender a navegar. Era feroz e independiente, el tipo de princesa que no necesitaba a nadie para tomar su mano o tomar sus decisiones. A menudo decía que sentía que podía hacer cualquier cosa, siempre y cuando tuviera a Inuyasha a su lado. Era la fuente de su fuerza en aquel viejo castillo, evitando que se hundiera demasiado en su responsabilidad y estrés. Él la hacía reír, le contaba historias, hacia todo lo que podía para traer vida y alegría a su mundo.

El mismo Inuyasha ganó madurez a pasos agigantados. Se volvió más seguro de sí mismo, y comenzó a pararse sobre sus propios pies (literalmente). Aprendió a enfocar su mente, y pronto fue conocido por su astucia. Era un alumno rápido, y el apoyo de su familia hizo una diferencia considerable en su ética de trabajo. En tierra, nadie lo conocía como "el hijo menor díscolo", nadie sabía cuántas veces había llegado tarde a las citas o se había olvidado por completo de ellas.

Había aprovechado su oportunidad para hacer borrón y cuenta nueva. Tomaba sus deberes como embajador tan seriamente como pudo. Aprendió a tomarse las opiniones de los demás con calma, lo que disminuyó significativamente el número de decisiones estúpidas. Kagome era el punto de equilibrio que necesito todo ese tiempo, manteniéndolo conectado a tierra. Cuando él saltaba a conclusiones, ella lo aminoraba. Cuando se perdía en sueños, ella siempre estaba allí para llamarlo a casa. Inuyasha siempre fue un tanto raro (su hábito de coleccionar chácharas interesantes permaneció firmemente en su lugar), pero cuando comenzaron a planear la boda, nadie en tierra o en el mar cuestionó la competencia de Inuyasha o su derecho a casarse con la princesa.

Sería un evento simple y elegante, por petición de Kagome. Decidieron que se casarían en el mar, para que todos los invitados pudieran asistir sin problemas. También habían pospuesto su coronación hasta después de la boda, y seguirían siendo "príncipes" hasta después de la luna de miel. Inuyasha retendría su título de príncipe en Atlántida, como era su derecho de nacimiento, aunque nunca más podría ser candidato para ascender al trono de Atlántida. Por supuesto, nadie en el castillo realmente tenía la intención de discutir sobre los títulos, sobre todo porque al propio Inuyasha no le importaba en absoluto.

La noche antes de la boda, la luna brillaba particularmente fuerte en el cielo. En la playa de abajo, el príncipe y la princesa habían encendido una pequeña fogata, creando un círculo de cálido resplandor naranja en la fría oscuridad. Inuyasha estiró las piernas, apoyando las palmas de sus manos en la arena, observando cómo las olas rodaban lentamente. Kagome se sentó junto a él, con las rodillas pegadas al pecho y apoyando la cabeza en su hombro mientras le trenzaba distraídamente el cabello. Después de algunos minutos ella.

\- Nos casaremos mañana, ¿sabes? - dijo con naturalidad. Inuyasha asintió contra la parte superior de su cabeza.

\- Lo sé. ¿Estás nerviosa? - respondió en voz baja.

\- Sí - murmuró Kagome en voz baja.

\- no tienes porque, sé que soy medio soquete, pero te prometo que te hare muy feliz – le prometió rodeándole los hombros con el brazo.

\- No estoy nerviosa por ti. Yo solo... Inuyasha, nadie ha hecho esto antes. Hace tres años, tú y todo tu mundo ni siquiera existían para nosotros, y ahora vas a convertirte en rey y yo en reina ¿Cómo sabemos que funcionará? ¿Qué seremos buenos gobernantes? - Inuyasha la acerco más a él.

\- No lo sabemos. Pero eso es parte de la diversión. Es aburrido hacer lo mismo todo el tiempo - dijo simplemente.

\- Supongo - estuvo de acuerdo Kagome, aunque Inuyasha podía decir que su corazón no estaba del todo tranquilo. Sus dedos se habían aflojado contra su trenza mientras se quedaba callada. Para Inuyasha, el silencio no era inusual, ya que tendía a desvanecerse en sus propios pensamientos soñadores. En Kagome, sin embargo, el silencio generalmente significaba que estaba preocupada.

\- Kagome. Tengo algo que podría hacerte sentir un poco mejor al respecto – murmuro Inuyasha, dando un codazo a su dama. Una sonrisa bailó en sus labios mientras le daba un simple beso en la mejilla.

\- ¿Me hiciste una peineta otra vez? - ella preguntó, repentinamente curiosa. Siempre le gustaba ver las cosas que las habilidosas manos de Inuyasha podían crear.

\- No. Pero creo que todavía te gustará - dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza. Se puso de pie, sacudiéndose la arena de los pantalones. Se llevó dos dedos a los labios y dejó escapar un agudo silbido que resonó en el mar abierto como el canto de un pájaro.

El sonido de salpicaduras alertaron a la princesa sobre el hecho de que no estaban solos. Se había preguntado por qué Inuyasha quería tener una fogata en la playa esta noche, y parecía que ahora iba a revelar sus planes. Con cuidado, se puso de pie, buscando en las aguas oscuras la fuente de las salpicaduras. En un momento o dos ella fue capaz de localizar varias cabezas oscuras y familiares que sobresalían del agua un poco hacia el mar. Nadaron más cerca, y Kagome confirmó que eran los seis hermanos de Inuyasha.

Una brillante sonrisa iluminó su rostro. No esperaba ver a sus futuros cuñados hasta el día siguiente, pero fue una agradable sorpresa. Ella levantó una mano sobre su cabeza y saludó con la mano. Inuyasha tomó su mano libre en la suya y comenzó a tirar de ella para entrar al agua.

\- Inuyasha ¿No pueden venir ellos a la orilla solo por esta noche? Realmente no quiero mojarme - protestó Kagome enterrando los tobillos en la arena.

\- No. Esto es importante. Te lo compensaré, lo prometo. Solo ven - respondió, su tono amable, pero firme. Los tritones se reunieron con los dos humanos en las aguas poco profundas detrás de un banco de arena decentemente grande, que mantenía a raya las olas. Kagome aún se agarraba fuertemente a la mano de Inuyasha, no fuera que perdiera el equilibrio y terminara empapada, aunque el agua ya le llegaba a las rodillas.

\- Princesa Kagome – la saludo cortésmente Jinenji.

\- No esperaba verlos a todos esta noche, es una sorpresa encantadora – respondió ella alegremente.

\- Por supuesto. Estábamos esperando, princesa, que nos permitieras darte nuestro regalo de bodas esta noche, ya que podría ser un poco extraño, y odiaríamos causar cualquier problema mañana - dijo Sesshomaru con su usual tono serio.

\- ¿extraño? – pregunto Kagome sin entender.

\- en realidad, más que un regalo es una costumbre tradicional - explicó Koga, mirando de Inuyasha a Kagome.

\- en la familia real, tenemos ciertas tradiciones, y hay una que es particularmente importante que nos gustaría compartir con ustedes - Parpadeando, Kagome miró a Inuyasha. Él sonrió y asintió, apretando su mano para consolarla.

\- Está bien. No es nada demasiado extraño, lo prometo - dijo con dulzura. Él le soltó la mano y dio un paso atrás, dejando a Kagome sola frente a sus hermanos. Parecía completamente confundida, pero volvió su atención a Inuyasha, esperando que él le explicara.

\- No sé si Inuyasha te lo ha dicho. Pero en el mundo marino, el matrimonio se considera increíblemente sagrado, más que en la tierra. Cuando nos casamos, estamos atrapados en la vida o la muerte, en el sentido más fuerte. Parte de lo que hace que esa conexión sea tan fuerte se comunica a través de una ceremonia llamada Votos vinculantes - comenzó a explicar Sesshomaru.

\- Las familias de la pareja comprometida juegan un papel vital tanto en la ceremonia de matrimonio como en la vida de la pareja - agregó Jinenji.

\- Así que los votos son una forma de expresar esa cercanía. No solo el novio elige acompañar a su novia, su familia también elige aceptarla y adoptarla. Cuantos más votos se hagan, más fuerte será el vínculo. En nuestro caso, tenemos la suerte de ser siete, que a menudo se considera la unión más fuerte de todas - La mano de Kagome lentamente se acercó a su boca mientras comprendía lo que estaban diciendo. En una situación en la que Inuyasha había cambiado tanto para ella, y había elegido adoptarse a su vida... esto era algo que nunca había esperado. Calentó su corazón desde adentro hacia afuera.

\- ¿Te interesa? - Koga preguntó suavemente.

\- Yo... si me interesa. Suena maravilloso - Lentamente, Kagome asintió con la cabeza. Asintiendo con la cabeza el uno al otro, los hermanos cuidadosamente se colocaron en un semicírculo alrededor de la princesa. Sesshomaru se aclaró la garganta y se arrastró hacia adelante.

\- Esta noche nos reunimos para honrar la unión de estas dos almas. Y con ella, la unión de dos familias, dos reinos, dos mundos – entono con voz profunda y reflexiva.

\- Como familia, es nuestro deber y nuestro privilegio agregar un nombre a nuestro registro - agregó Jinenji. Sonrió alentadoramente a Kagome, quien parecía a punto de desmayarse por la sorpresa.

\- Con estos Votos. Reconocemos a Kagome en nuestros corazones como nuestra verdadera hermana - continuó Koga.

\- Que ella sea una con nosotros en amor y fuerza, hasta que caiga la última marea - terminó Ginta.

Detrás de ella, Kagome sintió una mano reconfortante en su hombro. Inuyasha le dio una sonrisa, emocionada de ver cómo respondía. Tenía la sensación de que este sería un ganador en su libro, pero era difícil saberlo con certeza. Sesshomaru mantuvo su postura recta, como el regio príncipe heredero de Atlántida. Sus ojos dorados oscuros eran firmes, pero no duros.

\- Yo, Sesshomaru Taisho, ofrezco el voto de protección. Como el arrecife defiende a sus niños de los peligros de las aguas abiertas, así te protegeremos a ti, a nuestra hermana, de cualquier daño que pueda darte .Somos tu escudo, para que puedas vivir sin miedo en nuestro abrazo. Tienes nuestro voto solemne - dijo formalmente.

Al mirarlo, Kagome sintió un escalofrío en la espalda. La intensidad en sus ojos oscuros le dijo que se refería a cada palabra que decía. La había salvado una vez, en la batalla contra Naraku, y Kagome no tenía dudas de que volvería a hacerlo. Sesshomaru no era alguien que dejaba las cosas por la mitad. No había más protector leal que ella podría haber pedido.

Lo que Kagome sabía de Sesshomaru estaba básicamente ligado a su posición de hijo mayor y Príncipe Heredero. Mientras que Inuyasha y Sesshomaru no siempre se veían a los ojos, Kagome había descubierto que uno solo tenía que encontrar el incentivo adecuado para que Sesshomaru mostrara sus verdaderos colores. Él se parecía mucho a ella, con muchas responsabilidades para eclipsar sus pasiones. Los dos se llevaron bastante bien. La princesa solo esperaba poder pasar su tiempo como parte de su familia ayudando a reparar la irregular relación entre Sesshomaru y sus hermanos, particularmente con Inuyasha y Miroku.

El siguiente fue Jinenji. Barrió su largo cabello negro a un lado, sonriendo suavemente. Se encontró con los ojos de Kagome directamente, y por primera vez, ella notó lo parecidos en los ojos que él e Inuyasha eran. Ella imaginó que heredarían esos ojos de la difunta reina. Ella debe haber sido muy hermosa, pensó cálidamente.

\- Yo, Jinenji Taisho, ofrezco el voto de nutrir. Como una madre ama y nutre a sus hijos, así te criaremos como nuestra hermana preciosa. Estamos aquí para tus sonrisas, tus lágrimas, tu alegría y tu dolor. Conviértete en uno con nosotros en todo lo que eres, para que podamos puede que te importe tan íntimamente como lo hacemos el uno para el otro. Tienes nuestro voto solemne. - dijo Jinenji con calma.

Kagome sonrió, comprendiendo por qué Inuyasha albergaba sentimientos tan fuertes por el segundo príncipe. Había algo sobre Jinenji, la forma en que se sostenía, que despedía un aura muy cariñosa. En los últimos tres años se habían contado muchas historias sobre la amabilidad y sabiduría de Jinenji, y al mirarlo ahora, Kagome supo que podía creer completamente en todos. Con una mirada, Jinenji le pasó la antorcha proverbial a Koga. Sonriendo ampliamente, el hermano de mayor estatura tomó su turno.

\- Yo, Koga Taisho, ofrezco el voto de fortalecimiento. Como la ostra se mantiene firme contra el golpeteo de las olas, así te ayudaremos a mantenerte firme contra tus enemigos. Que en tu viaje abandones la debilidad y el miedo, para crecer en poder y en sabiduría. Como nuestra hermana, nuestra fortaleza es tu fuerza. Tienes nuestro voto solemne - dijo con firmeza.

En pocas palabras, el recuerdo de cómo era Koga cuando Kagome lo conoció brilló en sus ojos. Había estado cubierto de hematomas, pero por alguna razón, no podía dejar de sonreír como un idiota. Kagome no había sabido si sorprenderse o echarse a reír. De hecho, fue él quien convenció a la princesa de que no debía preocuparse por algunas de las cosas más oscuras de la vida. Cuando temió que Inuyasha algún día pudiera decidir que no merecía la pena, fue Koga quien le devolvió la sonrisa a la cara. Tenía tanta fe y una creencia interminable en la bondad de las personas. Él no tenía reservas sobre los humanos después de conocer a Kagome, y fue uno de los primeros en ser amables con ella. Koga era un gentil personaje, y ella no pudo evitar sentirse extremadamente complacida de ganarlo como hermano. Koga se acercó y empujó a uno de los gemelos hacia adelante, ganándose una rápida mirada. Ginta suspiró, pero continuó en su parte de la ceremonia.

\- Yo, Ginta Taisho, ofrezco el voto para enseñar. A medida que el delfín inteligente aprende de su entorno, también aprenderá de nosotros, todo lo que tenemos que compartir. Es nuestro deber y nuestro privilegio ofrecerle toda la sabiduría que poseemos, por su poder y dignidad como nuestra verdadera hermana tienes nuestro voto solemne. - dijo, sonando un poco como la nana Kaede cuando intentaba parecer formal y distante.

Ginta era el hermano del que Kagome más se había preocupado. Aunque Inuyasha le había dicho que Ginta era un auténtico payaso, era difícil posponer la idea de que él simplemente no le gustara. Aun así, con algo de atención a sus pasatiempos y un poco de engatusamiento, había logrado familiarizarse decentemente con él. Era ferozmente inteligente, y por lo general era una buena persona para preguntar si alguien tenía preguntas. Hablar con Ginta era como hablar con Kaede a veces, podía ser tan seco, pero eso no era nada nuevo para esta princesa.

Puede que nunca sean los hermanos más cercanos, pero Kagome tenía confianza en que encontraría un buen hermano en Ginta. Poniendo un gran esfuerzo en evitar que su rostro cayera en su habitual expresión ceñuda, Ginta asintió con la cabeza hacia Hakaku. El más guapo de cabello oscuro de los hermanos flotó hacia adelante, su expresión inusualmente serena. Lanzó su sonrisa chispeante a Kagome, pasando una mano a través de sus mechones de ébano.

\- Yo, Hakaku Taisho, ofrezco el voto para alentar. A medida que las ballenas blancas del norte viajan, cazan, migran y se alimentan juntas, así trataremos de estar con ustedes siempre. Somos más fuertes juntos, todos nosotros como uno. Como sus hermanos, lo alentaremos y apoyaremos en todo lo que podamos. Cuando siete se conviertan en ocho, que nunca más estén solos. Tienes nuestro voto solemne. - dijo, su voz de tenor ligero casi musical. Sonaba como un Inuyasha ligeramente más pulido. Era difícil decir que los dos eran hermanos por simple vista, pero sonaban más o menos iguales.

Cuando los ojos color chocolate de Hakaku se encontraron con los de Kagome, se dio cuenta de que Hakaku todavía era un misterio para ella. Era extraño, también, su elección de promesa de hacer, dado que Inuyasha le había dicho que Hakaku usualmente prefería estar con su gemelo que con otras personas o creaturas. Los gemelos se tenían el uno al otro en sus corazones para siempre. Hakaku encajaba con Miroku e Inuyasha cuando él deseaba hacerlo, pero pasaba más tiempo con su gemelo que con los dos. ¿Qué, entonces, podría incitarlo a hacer semejante voto de unión? En su corazón, Kagome resolvió encontrar la respuesta a esa pregunta.

El misterioso Hakaku tomó su lugar en la fila, para ser reemplazado por el último y más cercano de los hermanos de Inuyasha: Miroku. Desde el primer día, Miroku había sido muy abierto con Kagome, lo que, según Inuyasha le había dicho no era una rareza. Miroku era un coqueto libidinoso de la cabeza a la cola, pero algo sobre Kagome debe haberle ganado algo de respeto de alguna manera. Tal vez fue solo el hecho de que Inuyasha la amaba. Aunque ella sospechaba que era porque Sango era su mejor amiga y Miroku quería conquistarla atraves de ella. Miroku se cruzó de brazos y miró a Kagome directamente a los ojos.

\- Yo, Miroku Taisho, ofrezco el Voto a Honor. A medida que ganamos una hermana, nuestro reino gana una princesa. Ofrecemos nuestro respeto, así como también el de nuestra gente. Que adoro los reinos no solo como un tesoro de la tierra, sino también de los océanos. Desde este día, estarás entre nosotros como nuestra princesa más honrada. Tienes nuestro voto solemne. - dijo, el tono más intenso que Kagome le había escuchado alguna vez.

Los ojos azules de Miroku eran tan firmes como la piedra. Habló con una autoridad más allá de sus años, asegurándose a sí mismo como la verdadera merced que era. No era un sentimiento mostrado a menudo por el pícaro Miroku, pero se adaptaba muy bien a la ocasión. Cuando Miroku retomo su lugar en la línea, los seis hermanos se levantaron y hablaron al unísono.

\- Estos son nuestros votos. Como nuestra nueva hermana, te otorgamos un nuevo nombre, el nombre por el cual serás recordado a lo largo de la historia de Atlántida. - dijo Sesshomaru.

\- Soportarlo con orgullo y gracia - agregó Jinenji. Miroku flotó hacia adelante, arrastrando su mano a través del agua. Recogió una taza en la palma de su mano, haciendo un gesto para que Kagome agachara la cabeza. Cuando ella lo hizo, él levantó lentamente su brazo y dejó que el agua goteara sobre su oscuro cabello.

\- Te bautizamos como nuestra hermana del corazón, Kagome Lorelei. Conviértete en uno con nosotros, ya que nos convertimos en uno contigo. - dijo con calma.

\- Así que sea cierto - terminaron todos juntos. El sonido de las olas contra la arena hizo eco en el aire. Por un momento, nadie habló. Kagome levantó la cabeza, sus ojos brillaban con lágrimas.

\- Gracias, todos ustedes. No sé qué más decir, pero gracias. No puedo decirles cuánto significa esto para mí. - susurró, sonriendo alegremente. Sacudiendo la cabeza para aclararse, miró a su alrededor, con los ojos en blanco.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Jinenji.

\- Dijeron que... bueno, dijeron algo sobre la suerte en el número siete, antes. Pero según mi cálculo, solo he escuchado seis. ¿Inuyasha no hace una promesa? - dijo tímidamente Kagome, sonrojada como una manzana, avergonzada por la pregunta. Parecía tan egoísta, pero realmente quería saber. Su pregunta solo fue respondida por la leve risa de Inuyasha, que resonó en el agua. Cuando Kagome se volvió para mirarlo, descubrió que Inuyasha estaba sonriendo de la manera más irritante.

\- Por supuesto que tengo un voto. ¿De qué serviría si no lo hiciera? El mío simplemente es un poco diferente. - Dio un paso adelante y tomó su mano en la suya. Sin dudarlo, se hincó sobre una rodilla en el agua poco profunda. Sin su camisa, parecería haber tomado su forma original. Sus brillantes ojos dorados estaban pegados a los de Kagome.

\- Yo, Inuyasha Taisho, ofrezco el voto final - dijo en voz baja, poniendo un énfasis deliberado en cada palabra. Este fue el séptimo voto. En el mundo de las sirenas, el voto final era el voto de matrimonio oficial. Aunque la ceremonia de pompa y circunstancia fuera a realizarse al día siguiente, este fue el punto sin retorno. A partir de este voto, no importa qué, no había marcha atrás.

\- Como los Votos de mis hermanos unen a nuestras familias en una sola, así yo uniré mi vida a la tuya. Este es el voto del amor. Dos se vuelven uno, hasta el fin de los tiempos. Me ofrezco a ti, Kagome Lorelei, al igual que tú te ofreces a mí. Que ningún poder del mar o del cielo nos vuelva a separar jamás - dijo Inuyasha sin dejar de mirar a Kagome ni soltarla un solo segundo. Levantándose con cuidado, ahuecó la mejilla de Kagome en su palma. Cuando ella asintió, Inuyasha acercó su cara a la de ella en un dulce beso, tal como lo había hecho todos los días durante los últimos tres años... y tal como planeaba hacer todos los días por el resto de su vida.


End file.
